The End of Ages
by jessica.k.peck.9
Summary: Sequel to Throughtout the Ages! Merlin has lived for over 1500 years. He has been waiting for Arthur's return. But he doesn't have to wait any longer. Albion's greatest need is upon them. Will they be able to save the human race before they destroy themselves? (This story has a lot of unanswered questions that will eventually be answered. Can be confusing at times but worth it!)
1. Prologue

**OMG! It's finally here! YAY! :D **

**Yea... I couldn't wait. ;)**

* * *

Prologue

Black.

No light. Nothing.

Am I floating?

No... I must be flying.

Flying? That's not right.

No wind... no... water.

Are my eyes closed?

Wait... do I have eye's?

I don't have eyes.

Although, I'm not scared.

Nothing wrong with not having eyes.

Is there?

Nothing seem's right... or wrong?

Right or wrong?

I'll shake my head if I had one. No head, no eyes, no... feet. No body. At all.

Yep. I'm flying/ floating. fly-oating? Oats? Porridge.

Why porridge?

I don't like it. The once I tried it...

Thought's gone. What was I thinking?

_Arthur!_

Ow! Hurts... what was that?

There's something...

I need to remember something.

What is it?

Something about... about...

Porridge?

But I don't like it.

_Arthur! You prat!_

Ow!

Why does that hurt? I don't have a body.

No wait! Porridge? Farm? A boy?

Whirlwi...

Gone.

Thought's have a weird way of coming and going.

How can I have thought's if I don't have a brain?

Ah...

My mind hurts thinking about this.

Wish I could go to sleep.

If I had a body.

_CLOTPOLE! _

Arrrgghhh.

_PRAT! _

Make it stop!

_AARRRTTTTHHHUUUURRRR!_

Gasp? I'm gasping?

Air!

Mouth - lungs - body!

_Cabbagehead! Arthur!_

Who is that?

... M...

No! Go away!

I want to go back to nothing.

I didn't mean it!

I don't really want a body!

_Arthur! Come on, Prat! Move!_

_Shut up, Merlin!_

Another voice?

Was that me?

Merlin?

_Mer_lin!

_Come on, Arthur! It's time! _

Oh right. Porridge!

Everything is coming back.

The scrawny kid, the loyal servant, the... magic.

My death.

_Yes, Arthur. Now, MOVE!_

_Do you realise who I am, Merlin?_

_Yes, Your Pratness. I do. _

Idiot.

_Arthur, open your eyes._

I did. There was...

Light.

A ball. A ball of light.

_Walk towards it, Arthur._

I can't believe I'm trusting him.

But I take a step.

Then another.

...

Everything is white...

* * *

**AN: What do ya think? Teasing you enough yet? **

**The "Porridge" comes from first series, when Merlin goes to save his village and Morgana, Gwen and Arthur go to help him. Arthur didn't like the porridge he had to eat! :) Just in case you were confused by that! I don't know why this is significant - actually pretty sure it isn't! But hey! :3**

**Brief prologue but you get the idea, huh? First chapter in ONE hour! (I'm reading and correcting!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**


	2. Coming Home

Chapter 1

Coming Home

Huffing with the effort, Merlin made it to the top of the hill. A slight smile perked up his lips as he looked down at the cottage. It looks just like he thought it would. Red door, iron casting windows, whitewashed walls - one covered in ivy with a chimney poking out of it. The other chimney opposite. Both clay spouts covered in lichen.

His lips clamped together when he studied the garden. It's wild flowers were splaying across the grit path. A gnarled old apple tree stood in the right hand corner within the garden wall. The garden was considerably more wild than he remembered. Although he had to admit that he liked to wild look. It was a lot more natural than those straight-cut formal looking plots most people call "garden".

It's been ten years since he saw it.

He's been traveling. As usual. Going up and down the country, working where he can and sharing his knowledge with any who would listen. He could be called "Tramp" if anyone saw him from a distance - even close up in some cases. His appearance definitely suggested that. Actually, he had to admit that he probably was.

Although, not anymore. He headed down the hill, almost bouncing, eager to get home. No-one - not even anyone to help with maintainance - had been in the house since he left ten years ago. As he got nearer he noticed how the chimney slanted to the side and the red paint on the door was chipped and fading.

A window had been smashed and boarded up. Merlin's heart clenched when he saw that. Someone had broken in?

No.

He was almost running as he hurried to inspect his home. Weeds choked the wild flowers in the front garden and dead leaves were piled up at the door and littered the grit path. Merlin was cursing quietly as he got nearer. He really should have hired someone to look after it.

He reached the garden gate and stopped. Up close the white wash was dirty and the iron castings rusting. Merlin checked over his shoulder. No-one there. Putting a hand up in front of him, with the palm pointing down, he muttered a few inaudible words.

His eyes flashed gold. Then a wind whipped through the garden. It battered the plants, knocking them back and tearing them out of the ground. But only the weeds. The wild flower's remained still while the weeds were yanked into the air with the dead leaves that now whirled above Merlin's head. The whirlwind narrowed and shifted to the side, taking with it the garden debris. Once it was outside the garden wall the whirlwind stopped suddenly. The debris hovered in the air for a spilt second before dropping to the ground in a tidy compost heap.

"Well," Merlin said to himself, "That's one job done,"

He opened the gate and walked up the now clear path. Producing a key out of his pocket he unlocked the front door and turned the handle.

He stepped into the hall, it stretched all the way to the back door opposite. A staircase was just in front and to the right of him. On the left there was a wide archway into the living room. On the right, a doorway into the kitchen. Merlin's boots echoed on the tiled floor as he stepped under the arch. Dust sheets covered the two sofa's in the room, between them a coffee table, also covered. A fireplace was in the middle of the opposite wall, its gaping mouth empty and dark.

A window seat was in the front window. The back window looked out over the Lake. Merlin dropped his bag on the coffee table and scanned the room - nothing had been moved. A door led back into the hallway and Merlin stepped through it.

Now, he was beside the back door with another door to the kitchen in front of him. He looked back down the hall at the front door, he noticed the pile of letters and junk mail he had missed when he rushed in. He would sort that out later. He turned his head to look at the door opposite, his hand reaching out to open it. The round iron handle was cold to the touch.

He edged into the kitchen. His eyes resting on the sheet covered dinning table in front of him. It looked exactly the same as he had left it. His eyes kept traveling around the room - there was the cooking stove run by burning logs and wooden worktops. Cupboards lined the walls. To Merlin's right was the Georgian sink and a wine rack. The floor was stone slabbed. There was another window seat at the front of the house and a window to the back. The front window was the one that had been smashed.

Taking small hesitant steps Merlin looked across the room to the stove. The door to the log burning compartment creaked as he opened it. Empty. He would have to find some logs somewhere. He couldn't remember if he put them in the wood shed as usual or sold them so they didn't rot there.

Leaving the door open he headed towards a different door back into the hallway. Walking through it and he was back besides the front door. Spinning on one foot he turned toward the staircase and bounded up it two steps at a time. The wooden boards complained loudly to the sudden movement. The staircase curved to the left at the top, emerging onto a bright landing.

The landing was drenched in sunlight streaming in from an arch window at the end of the hall. It showed a breath-taking view of the lake, the sun rippled off the water as it shifted and flowed. The top part of the arch was made of stained-glass. A stained-glass image of the sword in the stone.

Merlin's face cracked into a smile when he saw it. That was William's idea, even though William had died long before Merlin had bought the house.

Four doorways led off the hallway. Two to the right, two to the left. Merlin turned right. The two doorways were on either sides of the arch window. The one on the right went into the bathroom. There was a deep Victorian bath and a toilet and sink. Merlin was about to step out when he caught movement in the corner of his eye.

His head snapped round - ready to strike with a powerful spell -

He froze.

It was just him. In the mirror.

His face was chiseled, deep wrinkles covered his face. White hair and beard fell about his shoulders and priecing blue eyes gazed out from their sockets. He studied his reflection for a while before stepping out and moving to the next room.

The spare room was directly opposite the bathroom. A single bed in the far corner and wardrobe near the door. Again - nothing had been shifted. The dust sheets still covered the wardrobe and bed. The carpet was slightly dusty but otherwise clean.

Stepping back into the hallway, he sighed. Perhaps the smashed window had just been an accident. But he wouldn't let himself believe that yet. He quickly walked down the hallway, past the staircase and took the left-hand door.

His room. The double bed was covered. Bedside tables untouched. Wardrobe closed.

His hands shook as he turned around to face the last door. The last door in the hall. The most important room.

He gripped the handle. Turned.

The room was empty. The walls bare. The floor clear.

But Merlin smiled as he sensed the magic at work.

"bemīþan nā māra," His voice rasped and crackled with power. His eye's blazed a brilliant gold. He shut them as they glowed and warmed.

He opened his eyes to a crowded room. Every wall was filled with journals. Bookshelves reached the ceiling. Almost every space was taken up by a journal. Some of the shelves were filled with rolls of parchment before turning into tattered old books tied together by string, this then developed into hard back books, then finally modern machine-made notebooks.

A desk rested in the middle of the room with a lamp in one corner of it. A chair stood behind it. Both made of darkened oak.

The window to the left, faced the front of the house and looked out onto the road. It had a window seat with a thin mat and two pillows. Beneath it more shelves harboured more journals.

Merlin felt his shoulders relax as he admired his journal room. They were all still here. All three thousand of them. Or there abouts anyway.

He still had ten years worth still to go in.

* * *

**AN: Tour of his cottage! Most fanfic's I've read don't go into great detail about his home (I was reading one and I had an image of a kind of L-shaped house inside that didn't match the rectangle shape outside *shrugs*) so wanted to clear it up in mine! Which is important because I plan to do a lot in this cottage! **

**Please tell me if things aren't that clear, so I can correct! Thanks!**

**Oh, and! If you've watched Practical Magic (recommended) - their kitchen is what I'm basing his on! (I looovvvve that kitchen!)... (I do apologise if his home seems a bit girl-ish! :D)**

**What do you think then? Please review!**

**Now that this is over, I promise there will a bit more plot in next chapter! **

**Old English is probably wrong but it should mean - "Hide no more".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**


	3. Spell Books

Chapter 2

Spell Books

Merlin had never been one for hoarding. Yes he has picked up a number of things over the years but only practical objects. Like spell books. He had to admit that he might be a spell book hoarder. Other practical things like Kettles erode after a while and have to be be chucked out. But spell books... not so much.

Now, he stood, staring at the massive pile of books in his attic. They took up most of the space at one end. Either stacked up neatly or sprawled across the floor boards in an untidy heap. The other side of the attic had a few objects he had completely forgotten about, like his record player. Not much else, the books didn't allow much room for it. When he released the spell that rid them he was momentarily taken aback.

"What am I going to do?" Merlin muttered. He was sure he had two copies of every spell book in the world.

He stepped forward gingerly and picked one up. It's weathered leather cover was covered in runes and when Merlin turned a page it crackled and snapped. He traced the runes inside, the rough surface of the page felt comforting. There was something _homely _about it. Like it welcomed him onto the pages.

Reluctantly, he shut the book and put it back down on the stack. He'll have to get a few boxes or something to put them in.

That decided he headed back to the ladder and climbed down. Jumping back down to the ground just two steps up. His muscles flexed and absorbed the impact. He relished in the feeling of his young body. He had been old for over ten years. It felt good to finally get rid of the disguise.

He had transferred the house deeds to his young self yesterday. The previous deeds had been under his old man name - Emyrs Jones. Now he was back to Merlin... Thomson. He had tried to keep to his original name all his life. It stopped him forgetting what his made up name was. When he was traveling, his name didn't matter but when he is in one place, it's necessary to prevent suspicion.

He bounced down the wooden staircase and flew into the kitchen. Glancing around quickly before spinning and going back out to the hall. He continued forward under the living room arch and stopped.

Dust sheets still covered the sofa's and coffee table. The only changes were the fireplace which now roared with flickering flames and the window seat that had the addition of a couple of small pillows. Merlin had sat there last night to eat his dinner.

He bit his lip as he looked at the dust sheets. He considered for a moment before striding forward, grabbing one sheet and ripping it back to reveal the sofa underneath. It was made of brown leather with a simple design. Merlin had cast some spells before he left to prevent mice eating anything so it was undamaged.

Chucking the dust sheet aside, he grabbed the one off the coffee table and added that to the other. Finally, he whipped the last sheet away and stood back to admire the change. It was already starting to look like home again.

Blinking, he remembered why he came downstairs and looked about for the boxes. None in here.

Taking the door back into the hall he went straight across and into the kitchen again. As he went past he pulled the dust sheet off the dining table and folded it as he walked. Making it to the front again, he dumped the dust sheet on the window seat and walked back into the hall. Under the stairs he finally spotted the boxes. Taking them he bounded up the stairs and up the ladder.

Then the second time that day he found himself staring at the spell books.

"There's just so many," he frowned. "I really should stop talking to myself," He rolled his eyes at himself and opened up a cardboard box. He reached for a stack of books and started to drop them into the box.

He sorted through them. Putting the books he wanted to the side and any he didn't in the boxes. He would ask the druids to look after them.

He was halfway through the mountain of books when he started to feel sick. Dust clogged the air as the books were shifted and clung to his lungs. He passed off the feeling as a cause of the dust but when he bent over to pick up another, the feeling strengthened.

Gagging he moved away from the books to the other side of the attic. But it only got worse. He doubled over in pain as his head seared. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears streamed down his face. His knees felt weak and his stomach twisted.

It felt like something - some_one_ - was tearing away his insides. Stretching his limbs and yanking the hair from his head. His magic screamed in panic and he felt it _convulse, _like it was trying to escape something.

Then it was gone as soon as it came. The pain stopped and strength returned to his limbs. He gulped air, his chest heaving. His magic stilled.

"What was that?" He shook his head and stumbled over to the ladder. But instead of climbing down, he sat on the edge of the opening, his legs dangling in the empty air above the floor. He dug the heel of his palms into his eyes, elbows on his knees.

He stayed like that for a while, not moving. The last of the pain and discomfort leaving his limbs.

Eventually, he sat up and sighed. He frowned at the pile of books. He could swear that something wasn't right about them - or one of them. He stood up and walked towards them, his boots scraped across the wood flooring. He reached the now dwindled pile of books, now that he listened he noticed the slight _hum_ coming from somewhere in the pile.

The frown deepened on his forehead and he took another step forward. The _hum _intensified, it felt like it was coming from somewhere in the back. Merlin grabbed more books and started shifting them. Not bothering with any packing. He started to feel sick again as he got nearer to whatever it was. But he pushed it away and kept going.

He shifted every book but found nothing.

He could still feel it. Like he was only a foot away from it. But when he looked it wasn't there.

By now, Merlin was gasping for air. His stomach threatening to heave at any moment.

He stumbled away from the tainted area back to the ladder.

He will just have to continue looking tomorrow.

* * *

The morning sun streamed through the crack in the curtains. It caught the bed and rested on the bed sheets. Creeping its way up to the mop of black hair just visible under the duvet. The hair shifted to the side to reveal the large ears and rough features of Merlin. His quiet snore was the only noise that softly disturbed the morning peace.

The sound of a distant cockerel's call roused him from sleep somewhat. But he barely opened his eyes before turning over and dropping off again.

The sunlight had reached the half-way point in the opposite wall before he fully awoke. He rolled onto his back, tucking his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, before shutting it again with a shake of his head.

With a huff, he threw back his duvet and stood up. He only wore loose jogging bottoms with no t-shirt. His bare chest covered in goosebumps at the sudden change in temperature. He felt across his abdomen, his fingers bumped against the scar from the bomb shrapnel. He sighed and flexed his biceps while moving towards the bedroom door. His fingers reached out to grab the handle but they never made it.

Raging pain shot through his body. His mouth opened in a scream. But no sound came out. He felt his magic withering in his body. Then suddenly the floor was rushing towards him. He barely had time to reach out to catch himself before he knew no-more.

* * *

**AN: Sorry... shirtless Merlin. Couldn't help it! *Hides from goblet missiles* It was 3.45 in the morning when I wrote this! But I'm sure almost every woman on here will agree with me that Colin Morgan is cute. :) **

**Anyway... yea, I'm tired. **

**Cliff-hanger! :D Yay!**

**What do you think? Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin! **


	4. Aithusa

"It's going to take a long time to love,  
It's going to take a lot to hold on,  
It's going to be a long way to happy,"

-P!nk, Long Way to Happy

* * *

Chapter 3

Aithusa

The sun set and rose again before Merlin regained conciousness. The pain had subsided long ago but had left his body exhausted. Now, he was sprawled across his bedroom floor, limbs sticking out in odd angles. He was on his side with his head bent back over his shoulder.

A groan escaped his lips as he rolled onto his back. He ached all over, just that simple movement sent spikes of pain up his muscles and sore neck. The carpet felt rough under his bare back and feet as he shifted to a more comfortable position, bringing his knees up so the soles of his feet were flat against the floor. Bringing his arms up, he rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes.

He stayed there for another second before rolling onto his stomach and jumping up. On second thought, "jumping up" was a bad idea. His head span and he thought he would collapse again. But he managed to keep his feet, holding onto the end of the bed stand for support. His head bowed as he attempted to keep it from spinning.

"This isn't good," Merlin gasped. "What's happening?" He stood there, shakily, for a few minutes before he had the strength to lift his head. His temples felt painfully tight and his heartbeat thumped in his ears. Perking up the courage to stand up straight without the aid of the bed, he took a couple of steps towards the door.

Then he launched towards it - out the door - down the hall. Banging open the bathroom door, he panicked for a second that he wouldn't make it.

Forgetting about the toilet he leaned over the nearest available object - the bath. And threw up.

"Gawd," Merlin stumbled over to the sink and turned the tape. Letting the cold water run over his fingers before cupping his hands and splashing water over his face. "This isn't good," He said again.

His magic was doing somersaults in his body. Looping about in distress and curling inwards as if it were cringing away from something.

_Merlin._

Merlin jumped and was about to look over his shoulder when he realised the voice was in his head. It took a couple of minutes for his muddled brain to realise _who_ had spoken.

_Aithusa! _

He smiled to himself and let out a sigh of relief.

_Merlin, what's wrong with your magic? I can feel it through our bond. It's not the same as usual._

_Really? You can feel it?_

_Yes, Merlin. _Merlin could swear he heard her sigh in exasperation. He chuckled despite his current situation.

_Aithusa, I'm not sure what's happening. I feel sick and my magic... well, it's sick as well, I suppose._

_Humm... _Aithusa fell silent for a minute before speaking again. _You should come to my cave. We can discuss this in person then._

_Alright. It might take me awhile to get there but I'll come. _

_It'll be nice to see you again, old friend._

_And me you, Aithusa. _Merlin's smile widened when he felt her presence fade from his mind.

After he had returned from the Lake where he had laid Arthur to rest, he had gone out in search of Aithusa. He had gone to the clearing where he would meet Kilgharrah and called her.

* * *

_The lush green grass seemed out of place. Nothing can be this happy and whole, not after what's happened. The world can't keep spinning. _

_Can it?_

_Surely it must. _

_Merlin walked to the middle of the clearing and looked up at the sky. A blue sky, no clouds. Letting his eyes close, Merlin let the warm sun soak into his being. His magic swirled lazily, contented. _

_Gwen had made him Court Sorcerer and First Advisor to the Queen yesterday. He had barely been in Camelot a day and he was made a noble. He hadn't managed to get a single minute to himself since. All he wished was to sit in a corner and do nothing. _

_He had slipped out before anyone could find him. Going to the stables and taking a horse without asking a stable-boy. His practised hands doing up the straps and buckles of his saddle quickly. _

_That's another thing, nobles aren't expected to do anything for themselves. So Merlin found himself being served night and day by servants he had previously joked with in the washing rooms and in servants corridors. They wouldn't meet his gaze anymore. He always made sure to say "Thank you". _

_Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked down at his feet. They shifted underneath him. The new nobleman's boots were pinchy and uncomfortable. _

_"I suppose I should get on with it," Merlin muttered to himself. He looked up at the sky again and sucked in a breath, he let the power of the Dragonlords fill his voice as he bellowed -_

_"_Aithusa! Cuman oþ mec, mín cnósl!" _Merlin paused, guilt and regret stealing his voice, but he shook his head and spoke again, _"Cuman, mín níedfréond!"

_A roar ripped the sky apart not a minute later. Merlin didn't flinch. He held his head up and waited. _

_She came soaring over the forest in front of him. Her eyes filled with hate and disdain for her Lord. But there was hurt aswell. Betrayal. _

_Merlin felt his chest tighten and he struggled to keep his composure as she bared down on him. She pulled up and hovered for a minute before landing on her back legs and dropping to all fours. She glared at him and snapped her jaws, showing all her teeth as she snarled. She spread her wings out and arced her neck. She appeared bigger in her anger. No, her rage. _

_Merlin glared back just as fiercely. He wouldn't back down. _

_He was the last Dragonlord after all. _

"Friðubéacen**, **Aithusa!" _Merlin watched as she seemed to struggle with herself before slowly lowering her wings and folding them. A look of uncertainty crossed her face and she relaxed her snarl but only slightly. _

_Merlin's eyes traveled down her thin frame. Her once pure white scales were blotchy and rough - unhealthy looking. The area around her eyes was red and hollow. Her wings were twisted and claws chipped. _

_"What have I done?" Merlin swallowed to dislodge the lump that had formed in his throat. He looked into Aithusa's eyes and was captured by them. They were the only feature that seemed healthy. They were a bright blue, piercing and cold. They seemed to shoot start through him. Demanding to know, yet reluctant to find out. _

_"I'm sorry,"_

_Those two words held everything. Sorry for Morgana - for making her into who she became, for killing her. Sorry for not looking after Aithusa like he should have. Sorry for leaving her. Sorry for not finding out how she was - _where _she was. Sorry for the pit - the pain - the _bretrayal.

_Sorry for not being there for her when she needed him. _

_Merlin stared into her eyes. Hoping beyond hope that she would forgive him. _

_She stared back. A look of confusion and thoughtfulness filling her face. The last of the snarl disappeared as she thought. She relaxed and sat down on her hind legs. Finally she lay down and put her head on her forelegs, letting out a pitiful whine._

_Merlin was moving towards her before he consciencely decided to. His legs working on their own as he rushed to help her. When he reached her, he hesitated. Would she let him touch her? He looked at her eyes again, they rolled upwards before refocusing on him. Merlin smiled tentatively at her attempt at humour. Then he reached out his hand, placing them on her spine. She didn't react._

_Merlin got to work quickly. He muttered healing spells and run his hands along her body. Slowly, he made progress. _

_Her scales became whiter, healthier. Her bones straightened and her claws became whole again. She gained a little weight, her muscles filling out and her bones becoming less visible. _

_When he was done, Merlin stepped back to admire his work. Aithusa lifted her head and looked at herself. A sound of contentment and relief escaped her mouth. Merlin felt his face split into a wide goofy grin as she turned to him with a look of pure gratitude and love. Then the feeling vanished when she tried to speak._

_"Yes, I'm trying to figure out how to sort that," Merlin admitted. Aithusa looked defeated. "Don't worry!" Merlin said, quickly."I _will _figure it out!" _

_It took an entire hour. Merlin paced in front of her, stopping now and again to mutter a spell. None worked. Until - _

_Merlin stopped pacing abruptly. He span around to face Aithusa, his mouth dropping to an O. "I've been doing it wrong, hasn't I?" Aithusa just looked at him, perplexed. "Well, you're a dragon. Being able to _speak _is a special ability only a human or a dragon can do! So using healing spells that I would usually use on animals won't be effective on your voice because animals don't have a voice - not ones we would understand anyway,"_

_Aithusa blinked at him, paused for a second. Then jumped up in excitement, letting out an elated growl. _

_"Right, let's try this," Merlin stepped forward and placed his hands on her neck, just above her shoulders. Aithusa stretched her neck upwards, holding her head high. Merlin closed his eyes in concentration, feeling the voice of the Dragonlord's fill him from within. The warm sensation welled up from his heart, spreading outwards, down his arms and legs, into his hands and feet, reaching the tips of his fingers and toes. It travels up his neck and enveloped his mind. He knew exactly what to say -_

"Béon gebatad, ic ácíegan onuppan mín ríce gelácnian þé!"

_Aithusa pulled back. She arced her neck in pain and screamed. Merlin gasped and tried to help, but he didn't know _how_. In the end he just grimaced and held on to fistfuls of his own raven black hair. Watching, helpless, as Aithusa whithered in pain. _

_Finally, she stilled. Merlin let out a sob and rushed towards her. "I'm sorry, Aithusa!" He pleaded. He dropped beside her head and touched her nose. Her eyes were closed, her breathing deep. Merlin sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his hand. His cheeks were covered in the wet salty tears that had plagued his days since Arthur death. He was terrified that he would lose Aithusa when he had only just got her back. _

_He squeezed his eyes shut. Willing the tears to stop. He sat next to Aithusa, holding onto her, with her head in his lap. He leaned forwards and placed his forehead on her neck just behind the head. __He waited. _

_"Merlin," _

_The voice rang clear and musical. Making Merlin freeze and snap open his eyes. The scales under his forehead shifted and Aithusa lifted her head from his lap. Merlin sat up straight quickly and stared into one amazing blue eye. Aithusa smiled at him. _

_"Thank you, my friend."_

* * *

Merlin made it back to his room and began to take out clothes from his wardrobe. He grabbed a t-shirt and threw it over his head, changed into some jeans and pulled on a hoody. He paused for a minute before continuing. Letting his head and stomach calm. He still felt nauseous but not as before. Lastly, he yanked on some socks before heading downstairs.

He stopped again on the stairs, he thought he was going to be sick again before the feeling passed. Once, downstairs, he fumbled about under the stairs for about five minutes before he located his shoes. Taking them into the kitchen he sat down at the dinning table.

Ten minutes later, he was till sitting there. He had his shoes on - finally - after much pausing and another couple of threatening heaves from his stomach. He was staring at the boarded up window. He had wondered a few times at what had happened to it. At first he had thought that some young locals had just thrown a brick through it. But then there was the mystery of the board. Some kind neighbour, perhaps? Also, there had been no broken shards of glass on the floor.

Merlin shook his head and stood up slowly. His magic was still twisting and coiling. His stomach felt like a swimming pool and his head was a lead weight.

Shuffling out into the hall, he emerged beside the back door. He unlocked the door and stepped out into the morning sunlight. He shaded his eyes against the bright rays that were creeping through the trees. Walking down the grit path, he passed a few fruit bushes and the greenhouse before reaching a gate out of the walled garden. Passing through the gate he found himself on the shore of the Lake. The shingle beach clattered under his feet and just in front of him the waves lapped at the rocks.

Merlin watched the waves, losing himself in the hypnotic movement of it. Birds twittered in the nearby trees and a light warm breeze nudged the hair off his forehead. Sighing, he lifted his head and drew in a breath -

"Níedfaru mec oþ Aithusa cleofa!"

A strong gale replaced the breeze. The ground shook under his feet. He closed his eyes against the dust that flew up. It was only a few seconds before the ground stilled and the wind died down.

He opened his eye to larger waves. The ground beneath him was no longer shingle but sand. The sharp breeze held flecks of sand and droplets of sea water.

Merlin grinned and turned to face the cliff-face behind him. It towered high and foreboding. A large gaping mouth in the cliff offered the entrance to a cave.

Merlin had taken just a few steps forward before he realised he was being watched. He snapped his head round to look closely at the cave.

Two bright blue eyes gazed at him cooly.

A voice like chimes called out to him, "You took your time, Merlin."

* * *

**AN: It's been nagging at me for about a week that I haven't said anything about Aithusa yet. So, here she is! :) Nice long chapter for her and development of plot! Anybody guess at what is wrong with Merlin?**

**Also, there hasn't been any journal entries yet. I'm not sure if I should do them. They were in Throughout the Ages because it was giving you snippets of what he was up to in that _massive _time gap. I think I'll still do them to have a sort of connection between the two stories but... not a lot. If you have any objections (or not!) please tell me! :)**

**Old English dragon speak should mean - "Aithusa! Come to me, my kin!", "Come, my friend!", "Peace, Aithusa!" and "Be healed, I call upon my power to heal thee!"**

**Old English transportation spell should mean - "Take me to Aithusa's cave!" (Simple but effective! :D)**

**Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**

**Unrelated note: I've just posted a One-shot - Merlin's Bad Day! Could you read and review please? :D**


	5. Key

Chapter 4

Key

"I told you I would take a while," Merlin grinned.

Aithusa laughed, the noise booming across the beach. Merlin looked around nervously but there was no-one there. "Well, you coming in then?" She asked, her blue eye twinkling. The rest of her body ridden in the black shadows of the cave.

"You need to learn how to be patient, Aithusa," But Merlin smiled and walked the last few feet to the cave. He felt better, his magic had stopped swirling and his head felt lighter.

Aithusa chuckled and withdrew from the mouth of the cave, disappearing into the shadows. The ground beneath Merlin's feet became rockier as he climbed into the mouth. Loose rocks and pebbles were gathered there, small puddles of sea water collected between them.

To anyone else, all they would have seen is the bare cliff-face not the cave. Many years ago when superstition declined and science took over - even before that as witch hunts set the land on fire - Merlin found this place for Aithusa. The Welsh coast offered many places for a dragon to retire.

Inside the cave roof reached far above Merlin's head, tall enough to fit two dragon's Kilgharrah's size. It reached as far back as three of him. A flattened area of rock provided a sleeping area for her at the back of the cave, a far smaller human sized flat area was for him when he would visit. He looked at it now with guilt, he hadn't been here for years.

Aithusa was waiting for him, curled up on her bed of rock and looking at him with amusement. She flicked her tail and set one foreleg over the other, in a very humanistic legs-crossed way. Her white scales shined in the dim light, her beautiful head was held proudly on an elegant neck. He wings tucked neatly along her back and tail curled around her body. Those eye's - blue waves of ice - held onto him as he took a few more steps forward.

"What are you looking at?" Merlin asked, lifting one eyebrow quizzically.

"You look like Gaius when you do that," she smirked. Then she rolled her eyes at Merlin's bemused expression and said, "Your magic has calmed down,"

_Humph. She's changing the subject,_ Merlin thought. Aloud he said, "Yes, I feel better now. I wonder what was wrong?"

Aithusa's features turned grave then. All hint of amusement melted away and was replaced by concern... and fear?

"What's the matter?" Merlin demanded. "What aren't you telling me? You know something, don't you?"

She shifted uncomfortably and wouldn't meet his glare.

"Aithusa," Merlin said calmly, yet still with authority. Gently persisting.

"Hum," She shifted a bit more before turning her giant head towards him, her blue eyes glistening. "Don't you feel it? The magic?"

Merlin paused. Yes, he did feel it. Magic was slowly disappearing as the modern world ate at it. "Yes. But what has that got to do with what happened this morning?" But no, he knew the answer even has he asked.

"You're a creature of magic, Merlin. As am I. As magic dies, so do we,"

* * *

"That can't be right,"

Merlin paced the cave floor, thinking aloud as Aithusa looked on. Her eyes watching his every move. He ranted on about magic not being able to "Die" - surely! - and that she just _had _to be wrong. But his attempts to convince himself only strengthened her words. He was dying.

Should he be happy that he will finally be able to leave this world?

No! He still had to help Arthur when (or _if!_) he returned. He can't die, not yet.

But something was nagging in the back of his mind. Something that just didn't make sense. Something he was missing.

Something sitting right under his nose.

"Aithusa..." Merlin slowed down his pacing to look at her, who lifted her eyebrow in question, "Have you been feeling ill?" Concern filling his voice as he walked towards her, ready to help.

"Well, actually, no - I haven't," She considered for a moment then said, "I just thought that as you _are _magic that you would be effected first,"

"I only started to feel like this when..."

Merlin's jaw dropped. He stared at Aithusa. She stared back. Her eyebrow lifting slightly.

"I only started to feel like this when I went up to the attic," Aithusa stared at him with bewilderment.

But Merlin's mind was reeling. It all made sense! That had to be it!

Yes, magic was declining and it itself might be suffering somewhat but it wasn't dying. Magic held the world together, without it there would be no world.

Merlin smacked his palm against his forehead and replayed that thought:

_Magic held the world together, without it there would be no world._

"Oh, _great!" _Merlin stated sarcastically.

Realising Aithusa was still staring at him, Merlin looked up and said simply, "I need to go,"

"What?" Aithusa was beyond bewildered now. She had forgotten how much Merlin would surprise her.

Merlin corrected himself quickly, "I need to go back to my cottage. For an hour perhaps. Keep in touch with me,"

And with that, he strode to the mouth of the cave and bellowed, "Níedfaru mec oþ mín ærn!"

Wind buffeted all around him, the ground vibrated and sand dislodged and thrown into the air. It only took a few seconds and the sand settled and Merlin was once again gazing out over the Lake.

He whirled around and headed towards the cottage. Back through the gate and -

Froze.

The back door was open.

He had forgotten to lock the door.

Merlin cursed. He moved forward slowly. He had definitely _closed_ the door. But he hadn't _locked_ it.

"Arthur was right, you are an idiot," Merlin mumbled to himself. Years on the road mean he hasn't got into the habit of locking doors.

But, he had barely been gone for ten minutes. Maybe they're still here.

Merlin's heart clenched.

He never hid the journals!

Without thinking he ran into the cottage - down the hall - and up the stairs, taking two steps at a time - as he ran he looked back and forth, glimpsing into the rooms he passed but he saw nothing - When he was at the top of the stairs he rushed to his journal room and almost knocked down the door with his magic.

He stopped.

The room was empty. Everything was the way it should be. The bookshelves were full and orderly. The desk messy but un-disturbed. Floor had a few pieces of paper on it but Merlin had dropped those earlier.

"Huh?" Merlin turned around and was about to leave to check the other rooms when a glint of light caught his eye.

He turned his head to look at the window seat. Something was under the mat. The sun streaming in through the window caught it's silvery surface and bounced about the room. He walked towards it cautiously. When he was near enough he slowly pulled back the mat.

It was a key.

It was small and old-fashioned, with a fat ring handle and made of pure silver. Merlin picked it up to admire it further. Then he saw them - lining the ring handle were the Old Religion runes.

The breath caught in Merlin's throat. Someone had put this here.

He bit his lip, what was he suppose to do with it? Why would someone think he _could _do something with it? Why had someone put it in here in the first place?

Merlin stared at the key for a minute before heading to his desk and opening a draw. He took out the bits of paper and pens from the bottom and placed them on the desk. Reaching far back into the draw, his fingers found a handle. He pulled it back to reveal a hidden cavity. Gingerly, he placed the key in the secret compartment and replaced the top, paper and pens before shutting the draw carefully.

Satisfied, Merlin left the room. He closed the door behind him and chanted, "Bedíglian geborgen,"

A hazy field of magic sprung up and covered the door, expanding outwards further as it seeped into the walls and surrounding the room in it's portective arms. Merlin lifted his hand and let his hand hover over the magic, then stretched his hand out -

_Merlin! What are you doing?!_

Merlin jumped, then smiled, _Aithusa, I just cast a spell to protect my journal room. I -_

_Don't tell me you're testing if it works. Isn't that spell suppose to knock out anyone who tries to get in._

_No, it's suppose to give them a small electric shock and immobilise them until I release them from the spell. _

_You can't release yourself from the spell, Merlin._

Merlin chuckled,_ It won't effect me. _He reached out the last few millimetres and his hand went straight through the magic. He felt nothing.

_I see, _Aithusa didn't seem impressed.

Still smiling Merlin turned away from the door and had a quick look into his room. He continued all the way through the house, checking every room for any sign of an intrusion. He found none.

Finally, he headed to the back door. It was still open, the wooden door knocking lightly against the wall as the breeze fell through the doorway. He walked outside and glanced about. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The grit path went all the way around the house, following the contours of the cottage. Merlin walked to the front of the house, still looking for any signs. As he passed the boarded up window he stopped to look at it. The wood looked relatively new. There wasn't any mould on it and the screws that held it in place were still shiny. Actually, Merlin couldn't remember there being any glass on the floor of the kitchen.

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't notice the figure rise out of the waist length wild flowers and creep towards him.

He didn't notice the hand come up with a crowbar in it.

He only heard the crunch of a foot on grit and the air whistle as the crowbar came down.

* * *

**AN: I panicked half-way through this - thought I was revealing everything too fast. So, I had this amazing idea to leave a cliff-hanger... (There is method to my madness!)**

**You'll have to wait to find out what Merlin realised in the cave! Mwahaha! **

**Hehe! Please review! They make me happy! :D**

**Old English transportation spell should mean: "Take me to my cottage!" **

**Old English protection spell should mean: "Keep safe,"**

**Disclaimer: Why have we got to do this _every_ chapter?... I don't own Merlin!**


	6. Lock

Chapter 5

Lock

_Merlin!_

Aithusa's panicked voice cut through Merlin's thoughts just as he heard the crunch of a foot on grit. An odd whistle disturbed the air.

Merlin felt his muscles tense and his knee's fold as he ducked. Just in time as the air above Merlin's head - where it had just been! - shifted like something heavy had cut it. He lost his balance as he ducked and fell clumsily to the ground - glancing up to see a man standing above him, himself slightly off-balance as the momentum carried the crowbar sharply down and to the side.

Merlin scrambled up just as the man regained his footing. He glared at Merlin and raised his crowbar threateningly. Merlin glared back and tensed, holding his fists up.

Merlin inwardly cringed at his pathetic attempt at un-magical combat but he had no time to dwell on it.

The man lunged forward - swinging the crowbar. Merlin backed up quick and ducked again. But this time he was ready - he didn't lose his balance and landed a blow to the mans abdomen. The man was knocked back by the impact but quickly bounced back and was coming at Merlin again.

Merlin's magic boiled up inside him and swirled in contempt at the man's attack. Merlin reached out to it and directed it to his fists and legs. The magic filled him with strength and accuracy that he would not have had otherwise.

When the man came at him again, Merlin watched him and in one fluid movement - stepped to the side as the crowbar came down again, brought his fist back and -

_smack!_

The man was sent reeling back - dropping the crowbar and clutching at his face. Blood poured from a shallow cut just above his cheek bone. Slowly the man brought his hand away and sneered at Merlin. A ghastly sneer as blood still dripped from the cut and his eye was beginning to swell.

What he didn't move forward again.

They stood there, glaring at each other. Daring the other to make a move.

"What do you want?" Merlin finally said.

The man smirked, "For magic to die," His eyes went wide as he said it like it was the most exciting thing. "And you're the start of it! Kill the roots and you get the plant!"

Then he started to laugh, a crazy, maniacal laugh. It cut to Merlin's core, making him cringe in discomfort and take a step back.

A blood curdling _roar _filled the sky, cutting over the man's uncontrollable laughter, and a voice called out in Merlin's head -

_I'm coming, my friend!_

_Aithusa! What are you doing? You'll be seen!_

She didn't answer.

Instead, she swept down - seemingly out of nowhere - and landed on the road beside the cottage. The ground shook with the impact.

The man had stopped laughing. He stared in horror at the dragon that snarled down at him. Her brilliant whiteness stark in the bright sunlight. Her eyes were filled with a menacing hatred.

They locked gazes for a while longer before the man lost his nerve and ran. He bolted over the garden wall away from Aithusa and pelted down the road. Screaming as he went.

Aithusa sent a roar after him. Her lips pulled back to show her gums, teeth a glistening white and her hot breath streamed out of her mouth as the deafening roar erupted from her throat. Her neck stretched forward and her tail slashed angrily. Her wings held out and one foreleg held up off the ground.*

Merlin felt proud of her as he watched. Ever since that day he had healed her they had never been too far from each others thoughts. In the earlier years they had hardly been far from each other _physically_. In those years they discovered that they could speak to each other through mind talk like the druids and only this morning Merlin found out that she could sence his magic. They knew so much about each other yet they knew nothing.

The man didn't stop running. Merlin and Aithusa stood side by side as they watched him go. They didn't say anything until he had disappeared round a bend in the road. Then Merlin looked at Aithusa -

"Wh... wha... Aithusa! What are you doing here?" A sudden feeling of panic welled up in his throat. "We have to hide you!" He looked about frantically. Where was he going to hide a huge bloody dragon?! Then he saw something perfect. "Aithusa! Get in the Lake!"

She smirked in amusement at his panic but did as he wished. Stepping carefully over his garden while Merlin fretted about his cottage.

"Aithusa! Watch your tail! Don't hit my cottage!... ah! Please be careful! Not the greenho-"

_Smash!_

Merlin groaned. He covered his face with a hand and dropped his head.

Aithusa looked back at him, a rather sheepish look on her face. Merlin just groaned again and didn't look at the wreckage of his greenhouse. He waved his hand at her and pointed to the lake, still covering his face with the other hand.

Dipping her head in embarrassment, Aithusa walked to the lake and stopped at the edge. "It's cold in there," she said, "Why do I have to hide? I'm sure that man would just be called a loon and..." She looked at Merlin and the unwavering look on his face, his arms now crossed over his chest. "Fine," she grumbled and hunched on her back legs, spreading her wings and preparing to jump.

Merlin's eyes widened just as he realised what she was doing. He half out-stretched his arms, a shout forming in his mouth -

She jumped. She sprang a hundred feet over the lake. Flapping a little to gain height then folded in her wings and dived. The resulting splash sent water cascading up and out. A giant wave rolled towards the beach. Merlin quickly switched the unvoiced shout to a jumble of words too fast to make out.

A wall of magic jumped out of his hands and surrounded the cottage. The wave smashed against the wall, Merlin felt it in his hands. It knocked him back but the wall kept firm.

Merlin only let the wall down once all the water fell back into the Lake.

He frowned, wondering if that was the best place for her, the last time she had hidden in a Loch in the Highlands of Scotland someone had photographed her. Thankfully, they had just passed it off as a prank, although it always made him laugh when he heard the legend of the Loch Ness Monster.

Now, he glared at the dragon head that poked out of the body of water, near the middle of the Lake. She smiled mischievously.

"You're lucky," He said simply. Then turned his back and made his way back to the cottage.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Aithusa swam a bit nearer to the beach, stopping when it got too swallow.

"I'm going to go do the thing I meant to when I first arrived back," Merlin raised his voice while he walked. Switching to mind talk as he reached the back door, _I think someone has put something in my attic. It's so strange but I can't think of anything else to explain the way I've been feeling._

_How can anyone get into your house? You locked the doors with magic when you left. Only you can walk through the doors. _

_That's the thing though, Aithusa. I never protected the windows._

Aithusa didn't answer. Merlin was half-way up the stairs before she said, _Sometimes I wonder about you, Merlin. I wonder... and worry. _

_Thanks, Aithusa, _Merlin thought sarcastically.

_The window is boarded up. Who boarded it up?_

_The person who smashed it, I suppose. And cleaned up. _Merlin thought of the glass free kitchen. _They must have broken in to put whatever they brought into my attic, then cleaned up afterwards because they felt... guilty? _Somehow, that didn't sound right.

Merlin was standing under the trap door to the attic, looking up to the closed wooden square.

_Merlin, why would someone put something in your attic? Do you think it's the wisest thing to find it when - if you're right - it makes you ill?_

_Prehaps not._

_And then there was that man. What did he say? "Kill the roots and you get the plant"? What is that suppose to mean?_

_I don't know, Aithusa. But the only way I'm going to start to get some answers is if I find what is making me ill. _

Merlin's magic was already starting to swirl as it sensed the object near. Whatever it was, it didn't agree with magic. He could feel it, it was kind of... corrupted. Like something was poisoning it and in turn hurting him.

He beckoned to the trap door with a finger and his eyes blazed gold. It swung back on hinges and a ladder slid down, landing just in front of him.

He climbed it quickly, ignoring the increased rolling of his magic and stomach. He was thankful he hadn't eaten anything today yet. When he reached the top - climbing up to stand just to the side of the trap door - he looked towards the spell books. They were in the same place as he had left them, either in boxes or scattered around on the floor. The object was here somewhere.

The pile of spell books were in the area of the attic above his room. _That must have been why I felt sick this morning, _Merlin thought to himself. Then to Aithusa he said, _I couldn't find it yesterday, where do you think it is?_

_I don't know. Have you checked the inside of the books? _

_Umm... no. Well, if you have a look, you'll see that there are many books in this attic of mine, going through them will take years. Don't think my stomach can take that. _

_I am looking. _Merlin could feel her presence in his mind, she was using his eyes to see. That's how she knew what he was doing when he put the protection around his journal room and the fight with the man just now. Although, that didn't explain how she knew that he was behind him. Merlin decided to ask her about hat later.

_I want to try looking over by the spell books again, that's where the feeling gets bad._

_Alright, Merlin. Just don't kill yourself. _

Merlin smiled at that. She always was a bit of a drama Queen.

He crept towards the spell books, not wanting to make any sudden movements incase he threw up - and to concentrate on the object better. The feeling got stronger as he progressed further forward. He looked at every tiny detail but couldn't find anything. When he reached the end of the attic he turned and made his way back. Now he noticed that the feeling receded slightly as he reached the gable wall. But picked up again as he got further away from the wall - peaking at a point - then dulling away again.

_It's under your feet, Merlin, _thought Aithusa - just as Merlin thought -

_Aithusa! It's under the floorboards!_

_Right, _they both thought together. Merlin laughed.

He started to tap about with a foot. Searching for a loose floorboard. He was reminded then of the loose floorboard in his old room in Camelot - where he used to hide his spell book.

He frowned as he head started to pound, like someone was drumming a stick against the inside wall of his skull. His magic twisted and... - was it trying to yank itself away from his body? It wanted to escape.

Rubbing his chest with a hand, Merlin continued to tap. Until, finally, there was a _thud_. He dropped to his knees and started to pry the floorboard up with his hands. Then rolled his eyes at himself. Sitting back on hs heels, he raised a hand and whispered, "Ræran,"

The floor board lifted, pulling out the nails, and hovered above the gap. Merlin snatched it out of the air and pushed it aside. Putting both hands on either side of the gap, he peered down.

There was a box inside.

It was wooden and simple. About a foot in height and three-quarters of a foot wide. A small lock in the front faced upwards, out of the gap. The lock was silver and there were Old Religion runes on it.

Merlin felt his stomach heave. He put a hand up to his mouth and breathed deeply - trying desperately to keep back the retching. His head hurt like hell.

When he had calmed down somewhat he forced himself to put his hand into the gap and pulled out the box. Touching it was worse. This time Merlin couldn't help it, he retched until his chest hurt but nothing came out. His magic was convulsing again. It screamed in his chest, withering in pain.

_Merlin! Get away from it! _

He tried but he couldn't move. His body wouldn't listen to him, it just gave up and stopped moving. He lay on the attic floor, trying to control his breathing which was fast and shallow.

_MERLIN! _

Aithusa was roaring outside. A panicked, animatistic roar. Merlin concentrated on it, taking in it's strength and power. He closed his eyes tight, willing the sickness to go. He fought the black void that was threatening to take him. Aithusa continued to roar.

Then it was gone.

Merlin gasped, sucking in huge lungful's of air. With each breath the black void faded. His magic had hardened, it swam through his body, protecting him from the sickness that threatened to take him.

He dimly became aware of Aithusa's roaring outside. He sat up quickly, only to lay back down again quickly. He sent out his thoughts to her, _Aithusa! It's OK! I'm OK! _

The roaring stopped. Her panicked voice filled his brain,_ Merlin! I was so scared! You were dying! I was afraid if I clawed through the roof I would hurt you! And then you were going - I don't know! I - Come outside! I need to see you! _

_Aithusa, calm down. I can't move yet, my head still hurts. _

There was silence then, _OK. But I'm not staying in the Lake. I feel too... How are you? What happened?_

_I don't know. My magic is protecting me. _Merlin lifted his head to look at the box. It looked innocent. Carefully, Merlin sat up and crawled over to the box.

He reached out a hand, timidly, and touched the wood surface. Nothing happened.

With a sigh, Merlin stood up. He gasped and held onto his head as he saw black dots. But it passed. His magic still protected him against the corruption in the box. Bending, he picked it up.

A piece of paper fluttered to the ground.

Merlin frowned at it for a second before picking it up. It was a letter, addressed to him.

* * *

**AN: I didn't _actually_ write that he got hit round the head, now did I? :D **

**I had a bit of difficulty with this one! So, I'm sorry if it's below the usual standard! :)**

**Did everyone like the Nessy bit I put in? :D **

**Please review!**

**Old English Spell should mean: "Move,"**

***Kilgharrah is suppose to be the Welsh Dragon. But here I've made Aithusa look like the Welsh flag! Yes, she's white! But I wanted to have some fun with it! I am a proud Welsh women after all! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin! (Again...)**

**Reply to Marmar:**

**1. Patience, my friend... **

**2. That has been answered.**

**3. Yes.. yes, I know. :D**

**Thanks for reviewing! :D**


	7. The Box and The Letter

Chapter 6

The Box and The Letter

Merlin was transfixed by his name scrawled on the top of the page. More choppy writing continued down the page, but he couldn't read it in the dim light. Tucking the paper in his pocket and the box under his arm, Merlin walked towards the ladder and climbed down.

_Are you coming outside now? _

_Yes, just give me a minute. I'm just going to get something out of my journal room._

_Get what?... Someone just drove past in one of those metal boxes. They saw me. I think. _

Merlin groaned. _Get back in the lake, Aithusa. _

He reached his journal room. His hand passed through the magic shield and tightened on the door handle. He turned it quickly and stepped inside. As he passed through the magic, a warm tingling sensation crept up his neck. It was a pleasant feeling, like sitting in front of a fire while snow builds up outside the window.

He set the box down on the desk while he pulled out a draw and emptied it. He quickly found the handle at the back and pulled. The secret compartment was there and so was the key. For a strange second, his heart clenched as if expecting it to have disappeared.

But it hadn't moved. He took it out and held it against the lock on the box. They matched.

He stuffed the key into his pocket and looked up.

"Argh!"

A big blue eye was peering in at him through the window.

"Aithusa! I told you to get into the Lake!"

From outside Aithusa laughed. The eye scrunching in mirth at his shocked expression. "It's cold in the Lake," she complained, her voice muffled by the glass in the way.

"Aithusa," Merlin reasoned, "You are a dragon, that has lived in a cold cave by the sea for a thousand years. The cold shouldn't bother you,"

The eye seemed to consider for a moment before the musical voice rang out again, "Five hundred years ago, I got fed up with eating fish. A thousand years ago I hated the cold. Today - I still hate the cold and am still fed up with eating fish,"

Merlin shook his head in disbelief. "Everything I do for you..." He let the statement hang. Walking out of the room, the box under his arm again, he passed the ladder that was still down. With a flash of gold the ladder slid back up and the door shut behind it. He was half-way down the stairs when it clicked shut.

Making his way outside he glared at the giant dragon foot prints in his vegetable patch, "You are so lucky I haven't planted anything there yet," He looked up to see Aithusa sitting on the shingle beach with her tail swirling in the water of the Lake.

"What would you do if there were anything planted there?"

Merlin thought for a minute, making absolutely sure he had it right before saying calmly, "I would use my Dragonlord ability to make you stay in that - ever so cold - Lake, where you can eat nothing _but _fish for the rest of our life,"

Aithusa eyes widened, she knew he was being completely serious. "Sorry," she mumbled in a small voice.

"You're forgiven," Merlin walked over and sat next to her giant foreleg, "You can stay out for a while. Just until we unravel the mystery of this box,"

"What does the letter say?"

Merlin pulled it out of his pocket and frowned at the writing, he then began to read aloud:

_Merlin,_

_This box hides an object which has been lost for many years. It can not be destroyed but it must. The modern world has corrupted it, although it isn't dangerous when it is used. I fear it may hurt you, but I don't see another way. It has to be hidden from the ones who wish to take it. _

_For, you see, it holds the power to save lives and take them. You have dealt with it before. It was lost when Camelot fell -_

"What?" Aithusa cut in. "Camelot existed over a thousand years ago! Why would this person know about it? Unless in stories?"

"I don't know. Be quiet, we might find out!"

_It was lost when Camelot fell. With much trouble we have located it. And now we pass it on to you. _

_We believe it has a greater purpose, then what you now of it. A much greater purpose that hardly anyone knows of, in fact. _

_We believe it holds the power to bring back the Once and Future King. - _

Merlin stopped reading. He stared in shock at the words, reading and re-reading that line. _It holds the power to bring back the Once and Future King. _

He lifted his head to look at Aithusa. Her eyes were wide and mouth open slightly. "Do you think...?

Aithusa nodded, "Yes. Keep reading,"

Merlin looked back at the page, he had to wipe his eyes as his vision blurred. He kept reading:

_I hope this news fills you with joy. _

_You shall find the spells needed in the spell book you brought from a pedlar. _

_Your's truly, Friends. _

That was it. The writing stopped. Merlin flipped the page over to check the other side but there was nothing.

"Who sent it?" Aithusa's question made him freeze. "Can we trust it?"

"I'm not sure," He was thinking, his mind reeling back through all those years on the road, the wars, the people, the things he's seen. That time he found a useful spell in a spell book when he was in China. The same spell book he bought off a... pedlar.

"Merlin? You've gone to another world,"

Merlin blinked and turned towards her, "Yes, we can trust them," He wasn't sure what made him so certain. He shouldn't trust so easily. But he _knew_ they meant to help, as if his very _magic_ was convinced as well.

He looked down at the box and pulled out the key. Aithusa shifted behind him, not sure if she should let him open it. But she didn't stop him. He inserted the key into the lock.

The runes glowed a deep blue. The key warmed as if a fire burned inside it, but it wasn't unbearable. Tightening his grip on the key, he turned it until he heard a click. Shaking, he lifted the lid of the box.

The box was lined with purple velvet. It crumbled and flowed about a metal bowl. It took a couple of seconds before he realised he was looking at the top of something. Reaching into the box, his magic protecting him from the object, he gripped it and pulled it out.

The surface was polished gold with a decorated stem and base. Three legs supported the base, each a small dragon with their wings held out. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Merlin held the Cup of Life.

* * *

**AN: :D Yep... can't be bothered with reincarnation (Although it's a good idea!) just figured it'll be quicker to just get him back the way he was. :) Any guesses at what's going to happen next chapter? **

**I just watched the final episode of the 5th series again... and... and... *sob* Why did they end it like that? Had to watch it because I needed to clear up some things for this. *takes deep breath* Calm... **

**Although... how did Perecival know that Arthur had died? He only saw hoof prints, he didn't actually _see_ Arthur dead so he couldn't have told Gwen that he was dead. Am I missing something here? **

**Hands up anyone who thinks the writers rushed this? **

**On to other news:**

**My updates are going to have to slow down now. My Higher Exams start in FIVE (Argh!) weeks! So I'm going to be dwindling here. I'll try to update every two days but I'm not promising anything! I'm going back to school next week, so will have even less time to write! I'm sorry! :( (Good news though - When my exams finish, that's it! No more school FOREVER! :D)**

**Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin! **

**Reply to Jayde:**

**I'm glad you're liking it! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Reply to Marmar:**

**Your welcome! Yea I loved at the Nessy bit as well, laughed at myself! :D Thanks for revewing! **


	8. Arthur

**You were probably expecting this for tomorrow but since one of my reader's _went back _and reviewed all of my chapters, I'm giving it as a reward! **

**And... I finished writing it just now. :D (after revision! I've been picking at it!)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Arthur

"Oh my... goodness,"

"Yeah..." Merlin agreed staring at the Cup in his hands. He could feel the magic in it. It shuddered as if in pain. It was pressing against the confines of the cup and screaming. Merlin dropped the Cup in the box, suddenly terrified of it. His own magic welled up in defence.

"I can feel it too," Aithusa said quietly, "It's scared. Hurting,"

"The letter said something didn't it?" Merlin picked up the page again and quickly scanned it, "Yeah... here... _It can not be destroyed but it must. The modern world has corrupted it_..."

"It must be destroyed?... What of the book it mentioned?"

"The book from the pedlar?... Do you remember when I told you of that pedlar I bought the spell book from? She under priced it?"

"Yes, do you think that's the one?" She frowned suspiciously.

"Yep," He got up and ran to the cottage, yelling over his shoulder, "Protect the cup, I'll be right back!"

"Protect the cup from who? Oh... right, you think that man had something to do with it," She called to his receding back.

"Yep!" Merlin called back.

He ran into the cottage - up the stairs - called down the ladder with his magic and scrambled up. "Where is it? Where is... it?" He shifted through the books on the floor, in the boxes, on top of boxes until - "Yes!".

He had it. The rough surface of the book was covered in Old Religion runes. The pages yellow with age. The only time he had looked in it was to look for that warning spell he used when he went to China. He flipped it open now, taking in the words and symbols. Just like every other book, it was homely and welcoming.

Maybe, he had been right? Maybe someone _had _been looking out for him all these years. He wondered why they never told him? Surely they would have?

He shook his head and made his way outside once again. _All this walking back and forth is making me tired, _he thought. He still hadn't eaten anything yet. Now that the cup didn't effect him anymore he was building up an appetite.

He made a detour into the kitchen on his way out. Grabbing an apple and a packet of biscuits before jogging out onto the beach. He bit into the apple as he slid down next to Aithusa's foreleg. She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Hungry?" Then she looked up at the fields nearby and licked her lips. Merlin followed her gaze - she was looking at a flock of sheep.

"No," he said sternly, "That's someone livelihood, you're not going to eat it,"

Aithusa's face fell, "Just one. The farmer wouldn't miss one lonely little ewe..."

Merlin glared at her for a minute until she looked down at him, "No," he said again.

She huffed and lay her head down next to him, curling her neck round on top of her forelegs. "What's in the book?" she asked grudgedly.

Merlin flipped it open again, his eyes blazed gold as he searched for the page they needed, the paper flashing passed quickly. He finished the book.

"There's nothing there," He shut the book and his shoulders slumped in disappointment. For a second, he thought he finally had the chance to see Arthur again.

Aithusa huffed again, her hot breath blowing out of her nose and knocking the the book open again. The pages fluttered across then stopped on a piece about mushrooms and their magical properties. Merlin stared down at the page without seeing it for a second. Then a word caught his attention - "ælíf," He read aloud.

Aithusa's eye swiveled towards him, a question written in it, "What did you say?"

"ælíf," He said again and pointed to the page.

"But that means -"

"Eternal Life, I know," The word was stranded in the corner of the page. It wasn't part of a sentence, in fact it seemed like it had been written in with ink and quill.

Merlin turned to the front page and studied it looking for any other strange word. Slowly turning the pages he spotted more. His eyes widened in realisation and he whipped out a hand, stretching it towards the house, "Carte ond pinn!" There was a low whistle and suddenly a piece of paper and pen were making their way towards him, shooting out of the open back door. He caught them and ripped off the lid of the pen. Starting at the front page he worked his way through, picking out every word and scribbling them down.

The sun was drooping when he put down the pen. It was done.

"What does it say?" Aithusa had kept quiet the whole time, letting Merlin work but now spoke up too excited to wait.

"It says... it..." But Merlin stopped. A great saddness clenched at his heart. "Aithusa, what if it is time for Arthur to return?"

"What do you mean, my friend?"

"I mean, Kilgharrah said Arthur would return when Albion's need is greatest. Is it now? What dangers do we face? If you think back over all those years - so many wars and diseases - can it get _worse_ then that? " He looked into a blue sapphire eye, it didn't move. Just watched him.

"Yes, my friend. I suppose it must," She sounded as solemn as Kilgharrah had that day, by the Lake.

Merlin nodded in acceptance. Turning his head towards the piece of paper in his hands he read,

_"Hwonne oferþearfa sy heáhþearf,  
ælíf cwide béon betæhte.  
hwonne deorcnes swice,  
dægrædléoma beóþ éadhréðig,_

it means...

_When need is greatest,_  
_Eternal life will be delivered._  
_When darkness threatens,_  
_Light shall be triumphant."_

He sat there in silence. Aithusa didn't say anything, watching her Lord think as he puzzled.

He opened his mouth as if to speak a number of times, but stopped himself. Nibbling at a biscuit, he finally blinked and sighed. "It must be time, magic is dying, as you said. The modern world has corrupted it, like it has done to the Cup," He glanced at the said object, he could still feel it's pain despite the protection, "That man we fought off today... he can't be the only one. Then, how did he know about me and my magic? The fact he wanted me dead suggests something bad in itself," He lapsed into thought again but pulled himself out quickly with another sigh, "Arthur must come back,"

"But how?" Aithusa asked, "We have the spell, the cup, some vague instruction in that letter but nothing else. What are we suppose to do with the cup, exactly?"

Merlin looked at her like it was obvious, "We destroy it,"

Aithusa began to chuckle before she realised he was serious, "Merlin! It's the Cup of Life, you can't destroy it! It's impossible,"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, Merlin it is,"

"No, Aithusa. The magic within it is weakened by the effects of the modern world, therefore it is unable to protect itself against harm," He bit his lip before adding, "and I think it _wants _to be destroyed. The magic won't be damaged - it can't be - but the container will, so destroying the container will release the magic. Release it from it's pain,"

"Oh... I see," Aithusa frowned, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Must have been the fish," Merlin quipped as he stood, groaning as his stiff muscles extended. He jammed a few more biscuits in his mouth before picking up the cup again. His spine crawled like cold dead hands were trailing their fingers up it. His magic cringed from it but didn't release it's protection. Merlin shuddered, "It's horrible,"

Aithusa lifted her head and gave him a sympatric look, "We better get on with it then," She hauled her gigantic weight on to her forelegs on pushed up. Pulling her back legs under her and standing, her tail slashing from side to side. Water droplets were thrown off her tail as she shook it.

Merlin frowned, "If you hated the cold lake, why were you sticking her tail in the water?"

Aithusa just heaved her massive shoulders up and down in a kind of shrugging motion.

Merlin laughed, "I influence you too much,"

Aithusa smiled then her booming laugh echoed across the Lake. Her mouth opening wide so her teeth shone in the dwindling light. The water rippled and ground vibrated with her chest.

He shook his head in disbelief and walked around her to stand by the water's edge. Aithusa's laughter turned into soft chuckles as she watched him. Her eyes bright and kind. Merlin met her gaze and smiled, excitement welling up in his chest - he was going to see Arthur again!

His gaze dropped to the Cup in his hands, he considered for a moment then said, "ástellan," His eyes glowed as bright as the setting sun. The Cup lifted out of his hands and flew into the air, traveling far out over the lake then hovering there.

Merlin turned to Aithusa, "Fire it,"

Aithusa quirked a smile and stood up straighter. She pulled her lips back in a snarl, baring her fans, opened her mouth slightly as she took in a breath. Her eyes fixed on the Cup over the Lake. Her tail flicked dangerously. Merlin could see sparks light in the back of her throat through her teeth.

Then she let it go - her mouth opened wide, thick orange flames sprang from her maw - her neck stretched forward. They reached the Cup and it exploded in hot flames. Merlin felt it on his face. It's heat reaching far beyond the fire.

He watched the Cup melt in the heat, the gold dripping away as the flames engulfed it. Every drop sizzled as it hit the water of the Lake. A burst of steam rising with each.

Finally, Merlin held up his hand and called Aithusa to stop. She shut her mouth with a snap, instantly cutting off the flames.

All that was left of the Cup was a ghost. Magic swirled in the shape of it, still trapped despite the lack of gold. The magic was a vivid red, spots of gold and yellow blended into it. The colours swimming back and forth, searching for a way out.

Merlin lips clamped together as he watched it. Then he dragged in a breath and called with every ounce of magic that filled his being -

_"Hwonne oferþearfa sy heáhþearf,  
ælíf cwide béon betæhte.  
hwonne deorcnes swice,  
dægrædléoma beóþ éadhréðig!"_

His eyes blazed as bright as Aithsua's fire. Magic filled his voice and it boom out towards the shadow of the Cup. Merlin lifted his hands and shouted the spell again - louder and more forceful. A stream of green magic shot out of his hands, it raced towards the cup.

Red and green met with a crack. A shock wave thundered across the lake, pushing water up and creating a wave. The two parts of magic exploded outwards then down, sucking in and diving towards the water. This created another wave that rushed towards the shore.

Merlin took a couple of quick steps back but still got water splashing him up to his thighs. Thankfully it wasn't as big as the one Aithusa made earlier. Merlin snapped his head up from his soaked legs to stare at the waters dark surface. It had calmed down considerably. The magic had disappeared.

Merlin waited. Wringing his hands nervously.

He started to shiver as the minutes ticked by._ That water really is_ _cold_, he thought. But he didn't move from his shot, his eyes kept raking the water surface, searching for any sign. Anything to suggest the spell had worked.

Finally, there was a sigh from Aithusa. He turned to her with a question on his face, his teeth clacking together too much for him to speak. She looked at him disapprovingly, "Merlin, do you have magic or not?," When there was no reply she added, "Go inside to get warm or use magic to warm yourself, the noise of your teeth knocking together is getting annoying,"

"O...o...k...kay," Merlin rolled his eyes at himself and his eyes lit up again. The shivering stopped but he was still wet. "I'll go in to get changed," Merlin paused, he didn't want to leave. But he needn't to change his clothes if he didn't want to get hypothermia. Tearing his eyes away from the lake he jogged to the cottage, half in haste and half in an attempt to warm himself further.

Once inside his eyes lit up constantly as he set the fire and light it, tidied up the dust sheets on the floor, washed the dishes, cleaned the kitchen and brushed up - all without lifting a finger. He was suddenly terrified that his home wouldn't be suitable for a King.

Then he shook himself and rolled his eyes again. When had he cared in Camelot? But he didn't stop cleaning.

Running upstairs he went to the spare room and his eyes flashed as new sheets sprang out of the wardrobe and made the bed. He briefly considered giving Arthur his room before rolling his eyes for a third time. He'll just have to be happy with this.

Quick marching up the hall he reached his room. Shaking with anticipation he tried to put on a new pair of jeans before giving up and slipping on a pair of joggers. His hands shook too much to do anything.

Once he was ready, he thundered down the stairs again and took a quick left into the kitchen. It was clean now and the brushes and cloths were putting themselves away. Opening a cupboard he grabbed a breakfast bar and chomped it down. He had hardly eaten today, so he forced it down, but his stomach was flipping over in nervous excitement. He kept looking out of the window. Catching glimpses of Aithusa still staring out over the lake, still waiting.

He ran out again once he was sure everything was ready and reined in slightly to a trot when he reached Aithusa tail. Finally, walking her length to stand by her shoulder. "No change?" he asked.

Aithusa just shook her head.

Merlin sighed and glanced at the setting sun, it was just above the horizon. "How long have we been out here?"

Aithusa looked down at him, "Is this going to be one of those times that you're too nervous to shut up?"

He slowly nodded then said, "Do you think I did something wrong? What if I did it in the wrong order? Maybe I need to do something else? Yeah... somet-"

"Merlin!" Aithusa scolded.

Merlin clamped his lips shut and gave her an apologetic look. She sighed. They both looked out over the Lake.

It only took five more minutes for Merlin to open his mouth again, "Sorry! But I really think I need to do something else!"

Aithusa rolled her eyes and looked down at him, "Like what, my friend?"

"I dunno... I need to... speak to him," The answer was so clear in his mind he jumped. "That's it! The spell isn't finished yet - I need to call back that one eternal life to be delivered. So..." he lapsed into silence and shut his eyes.

Spreading his thoughts out in front of him, like cold fingers in front of a fire. He reached into the Lake and gasped.

It was all there, everything. Magic itself and lives. So many voices, talking to themselves as they swim in their nothing. "This isn't Avalon," he spoke aloud to Aithusa, if she replied he didn't hear. "This is the space between Avalon and this world. This is where souls are trapped," The realistaion scared him, had Arthur been here all this time?

He searched for him, dwelling deeper and deeper into the depths of the Lake of thoughts. Brushing past each conscience, listening before going further.

They ranged from the mad to the bewildered, speaking to themselves with no awareness of the others around them.

_I like flowers... red ones... green ones..._

_... Argghhh... help! _

_Get me out of here!..._

_Didn't I use to live on a farm?... yes, perhaps..._

The screaming was the worst, souls trapped here for longer then they should, gone mad as their own conscience ate at them. Merlin shied away from them, becoming increasingly scared for his friend.

Then he was there -

_No head, no eyes, no... feet. No body. At all._

_Yep. I'm flying/ floating. fly-oating? Oats? Porridge._

_Why porridge?_

_I don't like it. The once I tried it..._

_Thought's gone. What was I thinking?_

"Arthur!" the shout left Merlin's mouth, excitement and relief filling it.

It was so Arthur, it was almost pitiful. Merlin let out a laugh, he had found him! But he didn't seem to know it was Merlin talking to him...

_Ow! Hurts... what was that?_

_There's something..._

_I need to remember something._

_What is it?_

_Something about... about..._

_Porridge?_

_But I don't like it._

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted again, then added as an afterthought - "You prat!" Merlin was grinning so much his face hurt, had he once thought he would never say that again?

But Arthur was still thinking to himself, barely noticing Merlin was there, he listened to Arthur's crazed ramblings for a bit more - was he remembering him? Struck by an insane idea, he shouted, "CLOTPOLE!"

Barely giving time for Arthur to complain he shouted again, "PRAT!"

Filling his voice with the crackle of magic this time he yelled, "_AARRRTTTTHHHUUUURRRR!" _

That did it. He was getting more solid, like he was becoming human again.

"Cabbagehead! Arthur!"

_Who is that?_

_... M..._

_No! Go away!_

_I want to go back to nothing._

_I didn't mean it!_

_I don't really want a body!_

"Arthur! Come on, Prat! Move!"

_Shut up, Merlin!_

Merlin almost cringed back in surprise. He had talked to him! Then -

_Merlin?_

_Merlin!_

"Come on, Arthur! It's time!" Merlin wanted to laugh at Arthur's confusion, but restrained himself.

_Oh right. Porridge!_

_Everything is coming back._

_The scrawny kid, the loyal servant, the... magic._

_My death._

Merlin's smile faltered but he kept on, "Yes, Arthur. Now, MOVE!"

_Do you realise who I am, Merlin?_

"Yes, Your Pratness. I do,"

_Idiot._

"Arthur, open your eyes," Merlin whispered a few words, a ball of white light drifted out of his hands and into the water, although he still kept his eyes shut. "Walk towards it, Arthur,"

_I can't believe I'm trusting him. _

Merlin smiled and opened his eyes. He watched the lake surface expectantly. Aithusa beside him shifted in anticipation, lowering her head close to the waters surface.

_Splash!_

A bright ball of light erupted out of the water. Two arms and a head rose out of the water after it, the head gasping for air.

Without pausing to think, Merlin ran into the water. Hissing slightly at the temperature but wading in deep to grip Arthur around the chest and pull him in.

Only one thought filled his head -

_I'm not alone!_

* * *

**AN: Whoa! This chapter was the biggest yet! 3200 words! Phew... my hands are getting cramp...**

**He's back! YAY! :D **

**How did I write it then? Was it good? ****Please review! :D**

**"Carte ond pinn!" - means - "Paper and Pen," (I wasn't feeling imaginative... :/)**

**"ástellan," - means - "Fly,"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**

**Reply to Marmar:**

**All in good time! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	9. Land of the Living

**BEFORE you read this! Could you be bothered to look for "I Get Around" by The Beach Boys and listen to it? I want it to be in your head! You'll see why in a minute but pleeeaaasssee listen to it! *****Begging* **

**You'll find it on Youtube or Grooveshark or anything else you know where to get music. If you have the record or CD - find it - listen to it - read this! **

**Thanks! *Waves***

* * *

Chapter 8

Land of the Living

With a lot of splashing and a "_Mer_lin," from Arthur, they finally made it to the shore. They collapsed in a heap on the shingle beach and lay there breathing heavily. "Arthur," Merlin turned his head to look at him, Arthur looked back, "Why are you _still _wearing your Armour? "

_Arthur_ shrugged, then laughed, "Merlin! I thought..."

"That you were dead?... yeah, about that..." But Arthur wasn't listening, his eyes were fixed on something behind Merlin's head. "Arthur?"

"Merlin... there's a dragon behind you." Then his eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp.

Ah," Merlin looked at him for a second before scrambling up onto his feet and clasping his arms around his torso - hauling him up. Once up he muttered a few words and Arthur's clothes dried. He left the armour on and pulled one arm over his shoulder. Half-way to the cottage, Merlin gave up and lowered him to the floor. Puffing from the strain he whispered "ástellan,"

His eyes were the only source of light in the shadows, the sun was now drooping below the horizon, the red sky lessening every minute that passed. Merlin was shivering again, his teeth chattered and his body shook.

"Merlin! Magic!" Aithusa's voice behind had an edge of annoyance in it with concern.

Merlin laughed shakily and muttered a few more words. His clothes were instantly dry, some steam drifting off them. When that was done he let his hand hover over Arthur who was now drifting two feet off the ground. "You know, I don't remember him being this heavy," Merlin said between deep heaves from his lungs.

"You're over one thousand and five hundred years old, Merlin," Aithusa smiled at his bemused expression, "Or bringing a life back from that... trap," she said cautiously, like she wasn't sure what to make of it, "took more energy from you then you realised,"

Merlin nodded slowly then began walking towards the house, Arthur floating behind him. "You should get back into the lake now, Aithusa,"

She huffed from behind him, "Even when you get soaked by it twice - you _still _want me to get into it!"

"Yes!" He called back.

Another huff and a soft splash signaled she had swam in. "Night, Merlin," her voice had the tell-tale note of amusement, so Merlin knew she wasn't angry at him.

"Goodnight, Athusa," he turned and waved to her head which was still poking out of the water. Her tail flicked out of the water and waved back.

Grinning, Merlin went into the house and shut the back door behind him. He looked at Arthur again, not quite believing that he was there. His blonde hair stuck out at angles, his armour was gleaming in the dull light.

A flick of a wrist lit the candles in the living room and kitchen. The resulting light streamed through the open doorways. Merlin did have electric lights but preferred not to use them. They were relatively new to him, he hadn't got used to it yet.

Arthur's face had the usual strong jaw and high cheek bones. His face was clean-shaven and the eyelids closed over blue eyes.

Merlin stood there in the hall, not exactly sure what he should do next. Then nodding to himself he flicked a wrist again and Arthur floating forward to the stairs, then up them. Merlin followed behind, making sure not to bump his friends head on anything.

The landing was bathed in red light, when Merlin looked up he saw the last bit of the sun disappearing behind the mountains thought the arch window. The stained-glass image of the Sword in the stone shone bright with life. The colours dancing on the floorboards and over Arthur who flew in the middle of the hall.

Merlin stepped into the light and continued down the hall, directing Arthur into the spare room.

A few more flicks of a wrist and the bright glow of gold had Arthur stripped to his shirt and trousers - the armour being discarded in a heap by the wardrobe. Finally, Merlin pulled back the newly covered duvet and settled Arthur into bed. He let go of the magic with a huge sigh and had to hold his head for a moment.

"That spell really did take a lot out of me," dragging his feet he headed to his own room to collapse into bed and sleep.

* * *

The morning saw Merlin in the kitchen, whistling along to the old radio he had found in a cupboard. He had a frying pan on the top of the cooking stove, a fire burning brightly within with the aid of some magic. The oil sizzled and jumped, spitting angrily at his arms but they never reached it. Each spit hitting an invisible barrier.

A voice drifted out of the radio, "_A request from Sophie in New Quay - I Get Around by the Beach Boys..."_

Merlin grinned in recognition, he had gone to see them when they did their UK tour in 1964. This was his favourite song. He started to nod his head to the tune, he couldn't help it. Old memories were coming back to him.

His friends had complained that they were too old to go to concerts but he had convinced them. Tom, David, Laura, Katie and Sarah had all come with him to watch them. It was definitely up there with the best days of his un-naturally long life. Even his friends had forgotten their age to have a good time.

Merlin cracked a couple of eggs into the frying pan and reached for a packet of bacon. He fumbled about without looking for a second before turning his head and seeing it halfway up the wooden worktop. He reached his hand towards it and his eyes flashed. The packet zoomed towards him, sliding over the worktop and into his hand. He ripped it open and dropped a few slices into the pan. The bacon sent up more oil but Merlin didn't flinch. He watched the eggs turn white slowly.

He eyes flashed again and four pieces of bread jumped out of the bag and came flying towards him. He caught them and popped them under the grill to toast. The fridge opened by itself and sausages made their way to his open hand. He added enough for two into the pan and waited.

The eggs came off first, Merlin used the spatula to pick them up and put them on a plate which had appeared at his elbow. Taking the plate out of the air he place it beside the stove and put the other egg on the new plate in the air. He flipped the bacon over and turned the bread. knocking the sausages about a bit to get to another side. He plucked a pack of mushrooms out of the air beside his head and then the knife from the worktop and chopped the mushrooms - adding that to the pan. Some black pudding followed.

Finally, he was finished. He had two plates of breakfast ready. All he needed now was a prattish king to share it with. Whispering a quick spell to keep the food warm, he headed out of the kitchen - taking the door beside the window seat and turning right up the stairs.

He headed to the spare room and barged through the door. The curtains were closed, the armour still heaped in a pile and a bulging duvet indicated the presence of a body under it.

Smiling evilly, Merlin made his way over to the curtains. Gripping the edges of the rough, thick fabric tightly he glanced at the bulge and his smile turned into a grin. With a flourish, he whipped the curtains back and called cheerfully, "Rise and Shine!"

A groan came from the bulge and a few words came out muffled.

Merlin cocked his head to the side, "What was that?"

The duvet was thrown back to reveal a rather annoyed face of the Once and Future King. "_Mer_lin!" He sat up and looked around for something to throw. Only to stop dead when he didn't recognise his surroundings.

Merlin clamped his mouth shut and watched as Arthur's eyes traveled the room, taking in the bed he was in, the bedside table, carpet, the heaped armour, wardrobe, door... Merlin. The lanky manservant who was wearing the weirdest clothes he had ever seen.

"Merlin," Arthur started cautiously, "What are you wearing?... and where am I?"

Merlin dragged in a breath through his teeth and said in a matter-of-fact voice, "It's 2013, you're in my home and I'm wearing these amazing things called clothes**,"

Arthur blinked, trying to process this information. ""2013? Is that a _year?_"

"Yep,"

"Then how come...?"

Merlin nodded sympathetically yet still patronising, "I'll explain over breakfast," he headed towards the door, "You coming?"

There was a rushed scrambling noise behind him and Arthur was beside him, a little closer than usual. Merlin glanced at him, Arthur turned his face away quickly. "Are you scared?"

"Pfft. No!" he answered that a bit too quick.

They stepped out into the hall and Merlin was half-way to the stairs when he noticed Arthur wasn't following him. He turned to see him staring at the stain-glass image. He crept back up the hall and stood next to him, "What are you looking at?"

Arthur looked down at him in annoyance, "Merlin! Is that...?" he trailed off.

"Yep," Merlin answered. Then added, "It was William's idea. He had a brilliant imagination, thought this would be a funny addition to my home - if I ever bought one - so, there it is,"

"Right," Arthur's gaze shifted down to the view out of the window, "I don't recognise anything,"

Merlin clapped him on the shoulder, "Come on, breakfast holds the answers,"

Arthur followed him to the kitchen and sat down at the dinning table - at the head as usual. Merlin put a plate down in front of him and sat down with his own on Arthur's right. Arthur glared at the radio which was still quietly issuing requests. Merlin looked at it with a frown then back at Arthur, "That's a radio,"

Arthur grunted suspiciously and started to eat. Merlin - realising how hungry he was - wolfed down the food and was finished before Arthur. To his surprise - Arthur lifted an eyebrow at him and asked, "If you eat like that, how come you're still skinny?"

Merlin shrugged and sat back in his chair. Arthur at first picked at his food until he realised it was nice and shoveled it down almost as fast as Merlin had. With a jolt, Merlin remembered how Arthur wouldn't have had a british fry up before. It would be chicken, sasuages with some green stuff and tomatoes.

And with that - Merlin was lost in his thoughts and it took a smack across the head from Arthur to bring him out of it. "Ow!" Merlin rubbed the offended area on his head and glared at Arthur.

Arthur smiled, "Are you going to tell me then?"

"Maybe, not sure if I feel like it now," Merlin grinned then and said, "Prat,"

"Idiot,"

Merlin looked down at the clear dishes and his eyes flashed. The flew over to the sink and began washing themselves, along with the frying pan and cutlery. Merlin pulled his eyes away from the dishes to see a struck-dumb Arthur. "What? You don't expect me to wash those myself?"

Arthur just turned to him slowly and shook his head. "So... when did you come back from the dead then? Who brought you back?"

Merlin's smile vanished, "No-body called me back, Arthur,"

Artur guffawed, "What? Called _yourself_ back did you?"

Merlin shook his head. Arthur froze at his expression. "I never died, Arthur,"

"What? No, you can't have. No-one lives forever... But I suppose I should believe you now, shouldn't I?

Merlin just nodded. He jumped up suddenly, "Come on, I'll show you something," He headed to the door and was out and taking the stairs two steps at a time before Arthur had a chance to say, "Wait!"

Cursing, Arthur followed him, running a little to catch up. Merlin waited for him at the top of the stairs then took a left towards his journal room. He swung open the door and walked in confidently. He had taken a few steps before he remembered about the magic wall. He span around and opened his mouth to point it out - only to see Arthur walk right through it.

There was a bang and Arthur was thrown back. He landed in a heap on the floor. His eyes were the only things that moved, they swiveled in their sockets and focused on Merlin. Merlin, himself, had covered his mouth with a hand in shock but also to hold back the laugh. Arthur was slumped against the opposite door into his room, muscles frozen in place, his mouth slightly open. Merlin struggled with himself for a moment before stepping back into the hall and grinning down at Arthur, "At least I know it works,"

Reaching down, Merlin clasped a hand on Arthurs shoulder and his eyes blazed gold. Arthur instantly became unfrozen and swung his arm up to lock Merlin into a headlock. Grindding a fist into his hair until Merlin cried out, "Alright! I'm sorry!"

Laughing, Arthur pushed him off and they sat grinning at each other.

"Come on," Merlin said, standing and waving his hand in front of the doorway to release the spell. Arthur followed him in, albeit a bit slowly. He gasped when he walked in and saw the bookshelves, momentarily taken aback before hiding it when Merlin turned to look at him. Merlin beamed at his expression. "These," he waved a hand around the room, "are one thousand and five hundred years worth of journals. It starts there," - he pointed to the rolls of parchment - "and ends there," - he pointed to the machine-made notebooks. He walked over to the rolls of parchment and picked up the very first one.

He turned round to see Arthur sitting on the window seat and staring around, a bit perplexed. Arthur's mouth opened and shut twice before he finally said, "When did you start writing?"

"When Gwen died,"

Arthur sat there, silent. Then - "How... how did she... you know?"

Merlin bit his lip before speaking, "She died of old age. At the grand old age of 86, in fact,"

Arthur smiled, a little, "Did she... re-marry?"

"No," Merlin watched as Arthur's expression turned from relief, to shock, to guilt. "There were no natural heirs," he added.

Arthur nodded in acceptance, "Who ruled - after?"

"Sir Leon's son - Galahad," Merlin fumbles with the parchment in his hands, looking down at it, "I'm sorry Arthur but after Galahad came to power, I left Camelot undefended. It fell not five years later,"

"It's ok, Merlin,"

He looked up from the parchment in shock, he thought Arthur would be angry. Arthur was smiling kindly at him, not blaming him at all. Merlin smiled not quite sure what to do.

Arthur sighed and pointed to the parchment in his hands, "What's that?"

"My first journal entry, I wrote it when Gwen died," Merlin fumbled with it a bit more before turning to the shelf to put it back.

"No, Merlin!" Merlin looked back at him surprised, "I want to read it!" He held out his hand for it.

"Okay," Merlin handed it over and shifted on the shot before going to sit down behind his desk. He wasn't sure why he wanted Arthur to read it, he can't really remember what he put in it.

Merlin waited and stared at the dust in the air. The specks turned golden by the light falling through the window. Each drifting slowly down to the ground or getting disturbed by Arthur's breath. Merlin's eyes kept traveling back to him. Was he really there? He was half-tempted to reach out and poke his cheek.

As he read, Arthur's mouth opened slightly. His eyes widened at the words on the page. Merlin tried to recall what he had said. But it was like his brain was blocking the information. True, he had been more than "below the weather" that day but was it so bad?

_Yes, Merlin._

Merlin sighed, _Aithusa, why can't I remember? _

_You've blocked it, with magic. For weeks you wouldn't eat more than a few mouthfuls, you drank little, you hardly washed and you stayed in bed constantly. I tried everything to help you. The only peace you got was when you were writing your journals. _

_But... Aithusa? I... _Merlin looked over at the other rolls of parchment and gulped, _They're all there, aren't they? No wonder I don't read them. Why did I give that one to Arthur?_

_You tell me._

_I cast the spell so that I would remember when Arthur returned, didn't I? So, I wouldn't lose my mind._

_Yes, my friend._

Merlin looked up to see Arthur watching him. "Have you always been alone?"

The question was so direct, it hurt. "Not always. I picked up friends along the way," Merlin smiled, "Then of course I've had Aithusa to keep my feet on the ground. Unless - that is - I was flying with her somewhere,"

"Aithusa?"

Merlin pointed behind him. Arthur turned slowly and gasped loudly, jumping away from the window quickly when he spotted the bright blue eye in the middle of a scally white background.

"Arthur - meet Aithusa. Aithusa - meet Arthur,"

"I - eh. Hello," Arthur glanced quickly between Merlin and Aithusa.

"Hello, Arthur," Aithusa's voice reached them through the glass.

"Merlin!" Arthur spun around to face him, "Are you going to explain this?"

"Will you give me a minute?" Merlin rolled his eyes and jumped up, "Aithusa, we'll be out now. Get in the Lake!"

* * *

**AN: I don't actually know WHERE or IF the Beach Boys had a tour in UK. I know that they _did_ come over in 1964, so I'm just assuming! :) Did you listen to the song? Like it/ hate it? Do you understand why I asked you to listen to it? I love that image of Merlin cooking breakfast while he listens to this song!**

**Now! What about Merlin and Arthur reunion? Good? Bad? Bromantic enough for you? Hummm?**

**I would like to thank _everyone _who has reviewed/ fav-ed/ followed so far! I love reading them and seeing new follows/fav's! A huge grin appears on my face every time I see one! :D **

**108 people read the last chapter! :O We've already gone past the total of follows for the prequel - at 25! I just... love you guys! :) Thank you!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**

**Reply to Marmar:**

**I thought of Gwaine when I wrote it! :) Thanks for reviewing! **

****I almost put "Onesie"... :) I'll leave you with that image.**


	10. Possibilities

Chapter 9

Possibilities

They talked for most of the day. Merlin told Arthur of everything he had missed. Leon's wedding to a noble woman. Percival's wedding to a kind young widow. Gwen's reign as Queen regent. The battles, victories and loses - both on the field and not. Gwaine's death. Camelot's fall.

Then there was Merlin's adventures afterwards. He skipped over a lot but Merlin didn't leave what the important stuff. Arthur understood that Merlin had been lonely all these years and he took comfort in that.

Of course, there was a lot of banter as the day wore on.

"No, Merlin! You can't be telling me that _you_ - of all people - led a rebellion against Margaret Thatcher... what was she again?"

Merlin sighed in exasperation, "A Prime Minister, Kings and Queens don't rule anymore. And it wasn't a rebellion, it was a _riot_. I think you've lost your touch all those years in that Lake, Arthur,"

"_I _lost my touch? You're the old man here, _Mer_lin!"

"True," Merlin nodded, "But at least I'm not a prat,"

"Merlin?"

"You're going to tell me to shut up, aren't you?"

"Yep,"

Merlin couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy. His chest felt like it was going to burst. This was just perfect. They were sitting outside, Merlin leaning against Aithusa's foreleg as usual (she was half in the Lake - half out. The trees and other vegetation covering her from the road) and Arthur nearby - leaning against a tree. He hadn't quite perked up the courage to approach Aithusa closer than that. Although he wouldn't admit to being a bit intimidated by her.

The Lake lapped at the shingle beach, the sun beat down through the trees and warmed the stones. Aithusa had long since fallen asleep in the warmth with her head curled towards Merlin over her forelegs.

But the dark foreboding part of Merlin's mind told him that this was only the quiet before the storm.

The conversation dwindled as they found less to talk about. In the end, they were happy to sit in each other's presence. Enjoying the sun and the company.

Merlin's gaze drifted over to the lake. Becoming transfixed by the flowing movement of the water. It rolled, tumbled, weaved and merged. The wind sending it up and dropping it again.

Then slowly, he got this idea. Crazy idea. stupid. Ridiculous.

But... then again. Completely sane and prehaps the best idea he's had in years.

He shifted to a different position against Aithusa's foreleg and turned away from the water. He looked directly at Arthur. His eyes were glazed over and he was sitting completely still like a statue. Merlin studied him.

He was alive. Not a shade. Whole and un-wounded. Breathing.

Maybe...

Merlin shook away the thought. No, it wouldn't work.

His eyes traveled up Aithusa's nose, along her jaw, over her closed eye-lids and reached the sharp spikes on the top of her head.

"You love her, don't you?"

Merlin snapped round to see Arthur looking at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Merlin, you -" he pointed to Merlin's chest, "- love that dragon as if she were human,"

"Well, yes. Of course," Merlin frowned, "We're kin, as a Dragonlord, I have control over her. Also, we live in each other's mind a lot so I suppose we're one and the same,"

"What?" Arthur guffawed, "You read minds Merlin?" but his tone didn't have that usual tone of disbelief just curiosity.

_Yes, I can. _Merlin directed his thoughts into Arthur's head. Who jumped dramatically.

Merlin laughed, then Arthur was laughing with him.

They bickered for a while longer before lapsing into a comfortable silence once again.

Merlin's attention wandered back to the Lake. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea...

* * *

Arthur couldn't remember everything that had happened in that Lake. To him, it felt like he had only been in there for a few minutes. Like he had just woken from a dream.

For Merlin, though, that was a different story. Arthur still couldn't quite believe that Merlin had lived this long. If it had been him, he would have gone insane long ago. All the things he's done. It's unbelievable.

Yet, so _Merlin._

Arthur had to be a little bit jealous of the places he's been. Rome, Paris, The East and this place called Arm-er-ay-ka. Or was it Ame-ray-ka? Am... well, sounds like a good place to go. He even told him of these things called Do-noughts. There was this cheeky look in his eye has he spoke of them. Arthur was sure he had glanced down at his waistline a few times.

Arthur glanced at the lanky man now. He was watching the waves in the lake. His eyes were glazed as if he didn't even see them. As if he was looking _through_ the water. Which is ridiculous because water _is_ see-through. But there was something else.

Arthur shook his head. No, it was Merlin. There was _always _something else about him.

Arthur's gaze shifted to the dragon his friend was leaning against. He had to admit that the creature was magnificent. It no longer resembles that scrawny beast that had attacked them when it was Morgana's pet.

It was bigger for one. Almost as big as that dragon he had thought he had killed. Actually, Merlin had just told him that he hadn't killed it but _Merlin _had banished it.

He really should stop being surprised.

But after ten years of knowing a clumsy manservant it was hard to shake off.

Merlin had changed, though. He no-longer had that bouncy gait in his step. It was still there but _less _somehow. He had the air of an old man despite being young in appearance. He stood straighter, with more confidence. His eyes had this strange knowing look, like he knew everything about what you were trying to tell him. Then there was his _actual _frame, he wasn't so scrawny anymore. But built thicker. Not like a one of his Knights, but close enough.

He had said that he walked a lot through the years and then there was the fact that magic was considered myth now. He can't use it to protect himself anymore. So he must fight like anyone else.

It wasn't right. This was _Merlin._

Arthur glanced at him again. Then took a double take. Merlin was muttering something. His eye's were a magnificent gold and he was shaking.

Arthur was up and running before he knew he meant to. He collapsed to his knees next to the man and grabbed a shoulder. "Merlin? Merlin!" He shook him to get his attention but something was wrong. Merlin couldn't hear him.

Merlin started to shake more aggressively. But his eyes remained gold and he kept muttering.

Arthur looked around frantically, although he didn't know what he was looking for. He caught a glimpse of blue and focused on the vivid blue eye of Aithusa. "Help! He's... I don't know!"

Aithusa lifted her head and studied Merlin, "What are you doing, my friend?" Then to Arthur she said, "You should leave him, any break in the spell might kill him,"

Arthur snapped his hand back as if Merlin shoulder had burnt it, suddenly terrified, "What? Do you know...?"

Aithusa just looked at him sadly.

Arthur looked back at Merlin, worry etched into his face. He felt useless.

The muttering increased and Arthur tried to make out what he was saying. He leaned in close and listened.

"..._oferþearfa... ælíf cwide... betæhte... swice... dægrædléoma... éadhréðig" _

That must be the Old Religion, Arthur thought. But he was saying more... something about...

Arthur's jaw dropped. "Merlin? You're not... are you?"

No response. A blue glow spread from his hands and a ball of light formed there.

Arthur sat back on his heels and watched.

The ball of light drifted away and into the water of the Lake, disappearing into it's depths. Aithusa chuckled next to him and Arthur glanced at her. Her eyes held no amusement however. She was scared for Merlin.

_Splash! _

Arthur tore his gaze away from Aithusa's deep blue eye and looked to the Lake.

Then he was running. Splashing into the water and gathering up the woman who had surfaced there.

"Gwen!"

He was laughing in joy and surprise. They made it to the shore and stood in each others arms. Gwen was crying, confused. But he held her tight, kissed her and told her it was alright.

Arthur looked over to Merlin to thank him but froze.

He was still muttering, his eyes still blazed.

Gwen sniffed and looked at Merlin too. "Is he alright? He said that I should go first,"

"Did he?"

"It's nice to see you again, Atihusa,"

"And me you, Gwen. Long time, no see," Aithusa smiled warmly at her, then refocused her attention on Merlin.

Arthur blinked in surprise at that. Then he remembered that Gwen would have known her before she died. He looked down at Gwen's smooth, young face and smiled. She was back.

_Splash!_

"Oi! Merlin! You... oh I can't even be mad at you,"

"Gwaine! Welcome back!"

"Yeah, yeah," Gwained waded in, he wouldn't meet Arthur's gaze.

Arthur gripped his shoulder and said quietly, "I know, Gwaine. I don't blame you. Not even I would have withstood that torture for long,"

Gwaine smiled at him thankfully and looked about to speak before there was another - _splash!_

Percival was next. Then Leon. And finally - to Gwen's delight - Elyan.

Arthur looked expectantly at Merlin then. That had to be it.

It was, Merlin's eyes faded to their usual blue even as he watched. Everyone edged towards him - Gwaine was grinning widely at the dragon.

Merlin's head rolled back and he blinked rapidly. He spotted the faces watching him and half-smiled.

Then his eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp.

* * *

**AN: Now, tell me. Were you expecting that?**

_**I **_**wasn't expecting that! I mean... huh?**

**As soon as I realised I was going to do this (two paragraphs in) I had to stop and write the start of next chapter before this weird idea for it left me. In fact, I've finished the next chapter so you'll see it tomorrow!**

**Anyway! Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**

**Marmar:**

**"Well thought out"...? Yes, I started with a plan but... I kinda turned _right_ instead of going straight towards the goal. *Shrugs* I _am _still going to the goal just not the way I wanted to. :D Thanks for reviewing! **


	11. Grief

Chapter 10

Grief

The first thing Merlin thought of when he woke was his headache. It was like his eyes were trying to escape their sockets and his temples were so tight he was surprised the skin hadn't split. Sitting up groggily, he vaguely wondered why he was still wearing his jeans and t-shirt.

Yanking them off, he left his chest bare and pulled on some joggers. He had a plan to return to bed once he got some pain killers.

Stepping bare foot out of his room he padded to the stairs. His eyes were half-closed and he yawned widely. Grimacing when it upset his head further. Using the wall as support he made it down the stairs and turned left through the doorway into the kitchen.

Still with half-closed eyes he fumbled about with the cupboards, carefully - quietly - opening and shutting them until he came to the one he wanted. Sighing in relief when he saw the aspirin, he grabbed the box out of the cupboard and turned to go to the sink -

"Argh!"

He jumped out of his skin in fright. There were five faces watching him. Dropping the box of aspirin and cursing loudly he immediately became aware that he was standing in the kitchen with nothing but a pair of jogging bottoms on.

"Oh hell!" He made a half-hearted attempt at covering his chest with his hands.

"Don't be so modest, Merlin," Gwaine's cheeky grin was on one of the faces.

"Yeah, it's not like we _want_ to see your chest," Arthur - that was Arthur.

"You're not so scrawny anymore, Merlin," Percival noticed.

"You been training?" Leon.

"Arthur told us about the things you've been up to, suppose you have _had_ to put some muscle on, huh?" Elyan.

"Well, I think he looks nice. Some weight on your frame becomes you, Merlin,"

"Gwen," Merlin's voice came out meek like a child's. "Wha... What are you doing here?"

Gwen stood up and walked towards him. Raising her arms, unsure. Merlin, forgetting about his situation, pulled her towards him and hugged her tight. "Oh, Gwen. I -" he cut himself off.

Then Gwaine was there and hugging them both. Percival and Elyan clapped him on the back. Leon nodded. Arthur grinned.

Then his grin vanished as he spotted the scars on Merlin's torso. Gwaine had noticed aswell.

"Merlin, what's that from?" Gwaine pointed at the bomb shrapnel scar.

"Oh, nothing," Merlin shrugged it off and looked around for something to put on. There was nothing.

"Merlin," Arthur said in a warning tone. The man was trying to avoid the question and he wasn't going to let him.

Shrugging again, Merlin edged towards the kitchen door. He would have escaped if it wasn't for Gwen.

"Merlin, why didn't you use magic to get rid of it? I've seen you do it,"

"I keep them," Merlin paused, "Well -"

"Them?"

The Knight's face's turned to stone. As one they launched forward and grabbed the man before he could escape. Turning him around they saw his back was covered in strips of white scar tissue. A nasty tear of healed skin ran down his right side and a small - yet obviously must have been deep - scar was just above his left hip. The scar from the bomb shrapnel was made of lumps of scar tissue and a depression in the skin indicated where it had entered the flesh. A round scar, about the size of a penny, was above his right hip in the front.

"I wasn't being modest," Merlin growled, "I didn't want you to see my scars,"

Arthur frowned. Merlin had never said anything about being wounded.

Merlin yanked his arms out of their grasp and looked about for the aspirin. He found it on the floor by the stove and went to get a glass of water. Taking two with a few sips. His headache was getting worse.

He could feel their eyes on him and deliberately ignored them. He remembered what happened yesterday now. He had brought them all back with magic. He fainted with exhaustion because the spell drained his own life force to pay for a life. He was immortal, his life force was unlimited. If anyone less had tried that spell, they would have died in the process.

"Merlin?" He felt Gwen's hand rest on his arm and he jumped. He only then realised he had been staring down at the glass in his hand. Putting the glass down, he shrugged apologetically and looked into Gwen's eyes. The chocolate brown meeting a deep ocean blue. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"No, you're not," Gwaine spoke from behind him. The other men grunted in agreement. "Merlin, what happened in the last one and a half thousand years?"

Merlin kept his back to them and spoke, "Everything happened... and nothing," Sighing he curled his arm round to trace the scar along his side, "Year 789... sword," he used to other hand to touch the small scar above his hip, "Year 1658 - stabbing," He took his right hand and placed it as far back his left shoulder as he could to gesture to the strips of white tissue, "1714 - flogging," He turned around slowly and pointed to the scar on his abdomen, "1914 - bomb shrapnel. A bomb is a device that shatters upon impact, exploding outwards with a force that could blow your limbs off. I was one of the lucky one's," Finally he pointed to the round penny-sized wound above his hip, "1995 - gunshot*. A gun is like a cross bow but just as powerful as a bomb," He paused taking in their shocked expressions, "Some of these were taken on a battle field, others in dark alleys where I got attacked for money, the rest - like the flogging - because I fought on the wrong side.

Although, I never fought on the fields. I was a physician, field surgeon, stretcher-bearer and Doctor. I never wielded the weapon - but I was the one to be targeted. If you killed the medic, you kill so many others," Merlin's eyes had glazed over, trapped in old memories and conflicts. He brought himself out of it with a sigh and looked at their faces. Shocked, worried... guilty? "I'm going back to bed,"

He couldn't look at them. Guilt wrenched at his guts as he walked out but he couldn't make himself turn around.

In the end, he didn't go to bed. Just as he got to the door, he looked between it and his journal room. He turned left with a thought to write a bit more into his most recent journal.

His headache was lessening. But his stomach churned in nervousness and distress.

He needed to get everything out of his head and onto a page. He sat at his desk, flipping open the new journal and leaning back onto the wood of his chair. Hissing, he sat up straight again. The wood was cold on his bare skin.

He cracked his knuckles and placed his elbows on the desk. He stared down at the blank page.

His skin felt like it was prickling, like insects were crawling over it. He stood up suddenly and began pacing the room. He scratched his arms and cringed. He could feel his magic welling up. It was just as distressed as he was.

"They saw them!" Why did that horrify him? What was wrong? "Argh!"

He racked his fingers through his hair and grabbed fistfuls of it.

"I need to sit down," but his legs didn't agree. He continued to pace, working out the energy.

Or so he thought, every turn made his muscles tense and heart pound louder in his ears. His chest felt tight and his fist clenched and unclenched constantly. His breathing came in short gasps and his hair was sent into disarray every time he passed his fingers through it.

Then his wildly rolling eyes rested on the rolls of parchment. The one's that had his very first entries in them. He stiffly picked them out, his back muscles in knots and his hands shaking. He sat in a corner behind the desk and away from the window. Where he could see the door.

He had to clasp his hands together to try and calm them before he could hold the parchment without shaking.

He read through them, starting with Gwen's death and working his way through.

As he read, his hands began to still. His eyes widened as he read the words he had wrote. Had he really thought all these things?

When he finished, he let the parchment slip through his fingers onto the floor. His hands no-longer shook, his muscles had relaxed and his breathing was slow. Silent tears dripped down his cheeks and landed on his open palms.

Merlin didn't look up when the door opened. He heard the soft footsteps approach him but he kept staring down at his palms. The floorboards bumped slightly when someone sat next to him on the floor. A shoulder brushed against his and he finally lifted his eyes.

Arthur smiled sadly at him.

The sob escaped Merlin's chest before he could stop it. He covered his mouth and turned away. Arthur's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Merlin stiffened and thought about shrugging it off but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Then he gave up, he let the sobs come and leaned back into the bookshelf.

Arthur sat next to him, silent but there.

One side of the coin supporting the other.

* * *

A week later, Merlin was cooking breakfast for six. The radio was on, playing old 80s music and the windows open, letting in the warm breeze.

Gwaine, Pecival, Elyan and Leon sat at the table. Gwen had just gone upstairs to wake Arthur.

The Knights watched Merlin as he did his usual magic tricks. Floating dishes, flying food, opening and shutting things without a thought and enjoying himself as he did it.

Gwaine and Elyan were the most impressed by this. Having both died before knowing about Merlin's magic, it was all new to them.

"Hey Merlin, can you pass me that cup?" Gwaine asked innocently.

"Hey Gwaine, can't you see I'm busy?" Merlin said, bemused.

"You're a Warlock, Merlin. You can pass me the cup easily,"

"You are a Knight, Gwaine. You can stand up and get it yourself," But Merlin smiled. He glanced at Gwaine's pouting face and sighed in exasperation. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the cup zoomed towards Gwaine's head. Gwaine ducked it and glared at Merlin, who had stopped the cup before it went through the window. _One broken window is enough_, Merlin thought.

He turned back to the frying pans on the stove after setting the cup down on the table.

Behind him, Gwaine smirked and took an apple out of the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. Bouncing it own his palm he glanced down at the other Knight's to see if they were looking. Satisfied they were, he chucked the apple at Merlin head.

Only for it to stop in mid-air.

"Ah, shi-"

The apple shot back at Gwaine and lodged itself in his mouth.

"Just eat your apple and shut up, Gwaine," came Merlin's amused voice.

The other Knights laughed.

"He's up," Merlin said, still looking down at the pans.

"Who?" Gwaine frowned. Elyan looked just as confused.

However, Percival and Leon just looked to the kitchen doorway by the stairs. They were used to it.

Arthur and Gwen walked in not five minutes later. Gwen smiled when she saw Elyan's and Gwaine's bewildered expressions, "Merlin been doing that weird sixth sense thing again?"

Merlin guffawed, "Hardly!"

"Yes, Merlin," Leon, Percival and Gwen said together.

Merlin frowned and looked at them. "Okay, perhaps,"

"Hang on a minute!... What?"

But Merlin wasn't listening.

A sudden wave of grief and lose washed over him. His back went stiff and his arms shook. He carefully and calmly moved the pans off the heat and gripped the wooden worktop. He waited for it to pass.

Then they were there. The druids, sorcerers - everyone - standing next to him. But when he lifted his eyes to look they had gone. His magic screamed in auguish and Merlin cried with it.

He could feel hands on him, someone speaking but he ignored them. His knees buckled beneath him and he crashed to the floor. He leaned his forehead against a cupboard and continued to grip onto the worktop.

Finally the wave passed. Merlin stood up shakily and moved over to the radio. He reached and turned the volume up. He waited:

_"Breaking News. There has been an earthquake in the Scottish county Dumfries and Galloway. Emergency services have been called to the town of Dumfries, where a number of buildings have collapsed due to the quake. _

_So far, eight people have been reported dead. This is set to rise as search and rescue missions begin._

_It is being blamed on the fault line in the area and Scientists are looking for an explanation to why the quake was so strong. __The area has a history of small quakes, mostly going un-noticed by the general public. _

_However, this is not the only case. Quakes have been registered in the Snowdonia area and in the Lake District. There has also been claims of smaller quakes in the area's around Chester..._

Merlin glanced up to see everyone watching him. "I think it's started."

* * *

**AN: Hum... I must apologise once again for shirtless Merlin. Sorry... :D It was suppose it to a funny scene but I got thinking and it ended up being sad. *shrugs* No idea how I do it! **

**What do you think about Merlin and Arthur brotherhood scene? I literally had to take five minutes out to calm myself before I continued writing! I had this horrible upset feeling in my stomach and I _might_ have cried a little... :/ **

**Internet will be down for over a week! I'm going back to school tomorrow so will be able to use computers there, I'll do as much as I can but don't kill me if you don't see another update until it's up again! :) Sorry!**

**Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin! (As usual!)**

***Dates:**

**789 - Viking Attack at Dorset**

**1658 - Attcked on the street.**

**1714 - Flogging. Helping Scottish rebels. (I want to do a one-shot for this...) **

**1914 - WW1. You've read it!**

**1995 - Shot for money. New York. (Why NY?... no idea.)**

**Marmar:**

**"Comfuzzled" is right! :D and giving yourself cliffhangers?... yep, sounds about right! Thanks, that made me smile! At least I'm not alone!  
Thanks for reviewing!**

**alexaokami:**

**Lancelot will not make an appearance in this fic, sorry! *Cough*Forgot-about-him*cough* He would mess up the plot anyway - with the shade nonsense on the show! :D Thanks for reviewing! **


	12. Questions and Answers

Chapter 11

Questions and Answers

They sat at the dining table. The light from the window streaming in and tumbling over the wood - over the hands spread wide on the rough surface. Arthur stared down at his hands, they were tough from sword fighting - the knuckles callused. He glanced up to Gwen to his right, she sat with her back straight and her hands placed elegantly on her lap. The very image of a Queen. He let his eyes move on to the man beside her, Leon. His hair hang over his face as he leaned forward slightly, there was a line between his eyebrows as he thought. Arthur looked to his left and studied Elyan, he was watching his sister, worry written into his features. Gwaine was next to him. He shifted from one position to the next, as if the chair was burning him. Gwaine's eyes moved over everyone then to the table. Percival was standing by the sink, staring out of the window and to the Lake.

Finally, Arthur dragged his eyes to look at the man opposite him. Black hair was a mess atop a white face, the blue eyes stared blankly at the window. Arthur thought he should say something but every time he opened his mouth, his brain wouldn't provide him with anything. He rolled his eyes at himself and looked back down at his hands.

When Merlin had collapsed, he didn't know what to do. It was like Merlin didn't know he was there. Arthur had grabbed a shoulder and tried to talk to him, but he was just staring at something over his shoulder while he clung onto the worktop. Then he had stood up and turned the radio up. They hadn't known what to do, Arthur had gripped Gwen's hand and they had just waited with him. Then the voice in the box started to talk about Earthquakes and people dying. Only then he understood.

Merlin had known it was happening, even before the news got on to the radio.

It must have been magic, it was the only explanation. But Merlin didn't seem to control it. But that couldn't be right. Merlin was fifteen hundred years old, he should be able to control his magic fully now, right?

Arthur wasn't sure, he needed to talk to Merlin about it. But what could he say?

Arthur looked up at Merlin again, blinking in surprise when he saw Merlin looking back at him. There was a look of determination in his face and his eyes were focused. Arthur lifted an eyebrow in a silent question. Merlin nodded slightly.

Merlin sat up straight and cleared his throat, all eyes turned to him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry," There was a series of protests at his apology but he held up a hand to quieten it. Arthur was surprised at his easy show of command, then at everyone's silence. He really didn't know his friend anymore. "It started only in the last century. In 1945, there was a powerful bomb - like I described - that blew away entire cities. Killing hundreds of thousands. The first was one the 6th of August, the next on the 9th. Each explosion effected us. All the druids, sorcerer's - anyone who was left - were brought to their knees. I don't know how to explain it... it was like grief and pain were the only things in our bodies. And we were all connected. In that moment of misery - it's like we're standing next to each other. I think it effects me more as I am the centre of all magic, I'm immortal. I _am _magic," He shrugged in exasperation.

"So," Gwaine began, "this... _bomb_," he said the word cautiously, "triggered a reaction in _magic?_"

Merlin nodded.

"How?" Leon asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think I might be starting to understand. The third time it happened was only twelve years ago. You've seen the planes fly over my cottage," Everyone nodded, although it wasn't a question, "on the 9th September 2001, terrorists took control of four of them and flew two into very tall buildings called skyscrapers. Another went into the Pentagon - another building - and the last went down in a field just short of it's target - The Capitol. Everytime one crashed the same wave of grief and pain passed over me and every other magic user on the planet," Merlin paused, watching to see their reactions.

Arthur could feel the frown on his face and attempted to smooth it, but it was no good. He glanced to Gwen and wasn't surprised to see a look of understanding on her features. At least one of them got it.

"And it happened again today," Merlin continued. "My first thought was that the modern world was triggering it but an earthquake can't be caused by technology. Now I think it has to do something with magic. The question is - what is it?"

"Could it have something to do with us?" Gwen asked. "You brought us back from the dead that must have effected magic in some way?"

"The only person I saw come back from the dead was Lancelot. I think Morgana used an ancient magic pendant to do that. I didn't use any kind of object - except the Cup of Life,"

"Merlin, how exactly _did _you bring us back then?" Gwen frowned. "You told me that Lancelot had been a Shade. We're obviously not, so how does it work?"

Arthur looked at Merlin, he seemed to pause for a minute. _Realising he hadn't explained the whole coming-back-from-the-dead-thing probably_, Arthur thought. Then he blinked in surprise, "When was Lancelot a Shade?"

Merlin waved his hand, showing he would explain later. Arthur glared at him but nodded.

"The spell," Merlin paused, biting his lip. "it needed the Cup of Life to be destroyed, in order for the eternal life to be given and the spell to work. It was kind of a riddle, I suppose...

_When need is greatest,_  
_Eternal life will be delivered._  
_When darkness threatens,_  
_Light shall be triumphant."_

"'Light shall be triumphant'. What does that mean?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin shrugged, "I guess it has something to do with what's going to happen or the the ball of light I used to kill the darkness in the Lake. But then again, it's a riddle so it could mean anything,"

"Not much of a riddle," Arthur said.

"You're not much of a..." Merlin stopped, his mouth open and a look of great concentration on his face.

Arthur crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow. "All out of insults, _Mer_lin?"

Merlin shut his mouth and shook his head slowly. "After fifteen hundred years it gets difficult. My brain is full of... stuff," He frowned, a faraway look shading his eyes. He blinked and shook himself all over, "Think I'm going senal, as well,"

The kitchen erupted in laughter, the statement had been so matter-of-fact and serious coming from Merlin. Merlin chuckled with them and mimed walking with a stick, clutching his back and complaining loudly. That had them going again.

* * *

Still chuckling, Merlin headed over to the stove and put a kettle on to boil. He glanced at the dirty breakfast plates and his eyes flashed, sending the dishes to the sink where they began washing themselves. Percival jumped out of the way of the splashing water and smiled good-naturedly at Merlin. He returned the smile and started getting cups out of the cupboard.

While he waited for the tea, he placed biscuits on the table - far away from Arthur and quibbling about his weight. Arthur glared at him but his eyes betrayed a look of happiness. Merlin grinned and set about making the tea. Throwing teabags in each cup and flicking a wrist to send the milk out of the fridge and onto the table.

Everyone had been a bit confused when he did this the first time. They didn't know what he was doing, might have been a ghastly potion for all they knew. Tea with milk was a largely 19th Century drink. They seemed to like it enough, though.

When he was finished, Merlin set the tea on the table and let everyone sort out their own milk and sugar. Sitting down with a sigh, he caught Arthur smirking at him. "Yes, prat?"

Arthur grinned. "You know how to walk on your knees, Merlin?"

"Wha -" Merlin heard a creek of a floorboard behind him and whipped up a hand. His eyes blazing a brilliant gold. There was a "Oof!" behind him and a loud _thud_ as something hit the floor. "Gwaine, if you're going to sneak up on a warlock, be a bit more stealthy,"

"But - What? No! It can't be! How did you know it was me anyway?" Gwaine complained.

"Because I can see everyone else," Merlin answered, casting his gaze over everyone in the room. "And Arthur gave you away,"

"I was distracting you. Or trying to," Arthur explained. Then a suspicious frowned creased his forehead, "You don't have eye's in the back of your head, do you?"

Merlin laughed. "Why? Do you want to check?" He lowered his head to show the back and ran a hand through it.

"I bet they're invisible," Gwaine grabbed his head and starting combing through the warlock's raven black hair.

"Get off, you twit!" Merlin slapped his hand away and attempted to smooth the mop of hair.

"'Twit'? That's a new one," Arthur observed. "You're not going to direct it to me are you?" He cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"You'll alway be a 'prat', Arthur. You shouldn't worry," Merlin gave his best patronising smile.

Gwen chuckled at their banter and directed the conversation back to the main purpose, "You were saying about the Cup, Merlin?"

"Yes! I was saying... What was I saying?"

Arthur coughed into his hand. It sounded oddly like "Senior moment". Merlin cocked his head and rolled his eyes but cracked a smile. The Knight's chests were heaving with silent laughter.

"I was saying that the spell was a riddle. Now - _"Eternal life to be delivered". _At first I thought this meant that eternal life was being delivered to _you_. But now I think it actually meant that I was giving my _own_ life to you. The Cup itself would not have set right the world balance. There must be a life for a life. My life is endless, so I have given some of my own years to each of you. I don't know how many. Could be fifty, a hundred - a thousand! I simply don't know," Merlin stopped, letting them digest this information.

"But your life is _eternal._ It'll last forever, that's the point, right?" Elyan spoke up. "How can you give it away, if it will never end?"

"That's the thing, I no longer have eternal life. I delivered it - I gave it away. Yes, I will probably live for many more years - I'm Emrys, afterall. But I think I can now die just like everyone else. My scars are from when I came close to death. They whipped me over fifty times, the sword cut an artery and wound became infected, the bullet punctured another artery and the shrapnel embedded itself in my gut. I survived them all because of my immortality. I won't survive the next one,"

All signs of mirth from the previous banter had drained away. The realisation that Merlin was just as fragile as them making everyone pause as they considered the possibility of losing their friend. And losing each other due to their own mortality.

"You're going to live well over two thousand, mate," Gwaine promised, clapping a hand over Merlin's shoulder, "especially, if you gave me a thousand years to play with!"

Merlin groaned, "Exactly what I need - the next thousand years with your tavern songs," But his face split into a good-natured grin and he looked about the table.

Arthur caught his eye and beamed. Then he turned back to seriousness, "You can't bring anyone else out of the lake then?"

"No," Merlin answered simply, shaking his head.

"Nobody else can bring people out of the lake?"

"No,"

"What about this new threat that we're supposed to be fighting?"

Merlin considered before answering, "The waves of grief signify an event that hurts magic. I don't think we can do much except look for the cause,"

"Where do we start?"

All eyes turned to Merlin. He felt a bit uncomfortable under their gaze and shifted in his seat. Gripping the mug of tea in his hands and looking down into its tan coloured depths. "I would like to find out who these "Friends" are,"

Quickly he explained the broken window, box, key, book and letter. Also, he mentioned the strange man who had attacked him in the front garden. Their faces changed between confusion, doubt and shock.

By the time he had stopped talking, they were all certain that they had to find the "friends" and discover who exactly wants Merlin dead.

* * *

The trees surrounding the cottage were loosely packed and airy. The vivid green showing up stark against the white washed walls. The hard, tarmac road skimmed past the front of the cottage, the small brown gate to the garden closed in front of a grit path that led to the front door. The front window looking into the kitchen was boarded up.

A man used it to cover his advance towards the building, using it as a blind spot and climbing over the garden wall. He crept nearer and pressed a ear against a small gap in the board and the window frame.

A while passed before he crept back out and headed down the road. He had heard all he needed to.

* * *

**AN: How do you like my explanation? At first this was a mainly Arthur only "_coming-back-from-the-dead-thing" _but I realised that my explanation covered all the lives in the Lake and therefore I could bring back everyone (just about)! ****However - Do _not_ get your hopes up. No-one else is coming out of the water! :)**

**Lots of talking for this chapter but I wanted to clear up the unanswered questions before we move on to the exciting end-of-the-world stuff. **

**Phew! School is killing me! I had to do THREE essay's - history homework - English homework - Geography homework - History homework AGAIN! I mean... wha?... this can't... really... *breathing heavily*... I can't... *faints***

**School, huh? ¬¬ **

**The good news is - Only 2 more weeks until study leave! Yay! **

**The bad news is - Might have to go down to once a week updates until this is over. Can't do anything about it, sorry! :(**

**Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**

**Marmar**

**Yea, the scenes were nice! :D Thanks for reviewing!**


	13. Sunrise

Chapter 12

Sunrise

"I can't believe it! You actually - You just - This is - OH HELL!"

"You can't blame me -"

"I'm sure I can!"

"Come on, Merlin. It was only -"

"Aithusa! I told you 'No' and what did you go and do?"

There was a low grumble from the great beast.

"What? What did you do, Aithusa?"

Another grumble.

"I can't hear you,"

"Ate a sheep,"

Merlin glared at the white dragon. She ducked her head in shame and sat back on her hunches. Her blue sapphire eyes downcast and scared. She sat in the Lake with her head, shoulders and forelegs visible, the water lapped at her white scales. Merlin stood on the shingle beach, his face dark and his fists clenched - deliberating ignoring the pile of bones at her feet.

"Aithusa," he began calmly, "why did you disobey me?"

"I've been eating fish for the last thousand years," Aithusa dared lift her eyes, "I wanted some real meat,"

Merlin considered for a moment. She was right, afterall. She's a dragon not a bear. Eating fish wasn't the best for her and he was starting to get worried about the fish population in the lake. He needed her anyway, so his previous threat would have to be nulled. He clamped his lips into a thin line and regarded her critically.

"I'm sorry," Aithusa said quietly.

Merlin's features relaxed, "It's okay. I understand you couldn't help it. But no more stealing!" Aithusa nodded sullenly. "I'll go to the butchers later and see what I can get you,"

She brightened at that and lifted her head in excitement, "Oh - could you get a cow? Or a few sheep? Maybe a -" She stopped herself and smiled uncertainly.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I'll get a full cow. I'll see what I can do, though," He turned and headed to the cottage.

"Thank you, my friend"

Merlin smiled and called over his shoulder, "I do too much for sometimes! Let you get away with murder... literally,"

Her booming laugh followed him to the back door. Stepping inside he turned a quick right and went into the living room. The sofa's had been turned into beds and two more camp beds were on the floor. Bulky lumps of duvet on each suggested the presence on the Knights.

To think he had been whipping dust sheets off those sofa's just six months ago. The time had flown by, they hadn't found any sign of these "friends" and Merlin was starting to wonder if they didn't wish to be found. They had kept themselves secret from him all these years - it can't be easy just to pop out and say, "Hey! We're the one's who have been spying on and helping you for over a thousand years!"

Yes, Merlin could see _that_ happening. He rolled his eyes at himself and stepped back out into the hall.

Outside, the pale light of dawn peeked through the leaves of the trees. The hall was drenched in the kindly light, the stairs highlighted by the rays. The house creaked and sighed around him. The old timbers groaning - as if waking. It would be another couple of hours before anyone gets up.

Post-dawn was always Merlin's favourite time of day. The time when everything starts to shift and come alive.

He went into the kitchen and crept over to the table. Taking an apple from the bowl, he tiptoed outside again. The back door gently shutting behind him. He ate his snack as he walked. Taking a dirt path into the loosely packed trees beside his cottage, parallel to the road and lake. When he was finished the apple he chucked the core into the bushes and swung his arms.

The crisp morning air caught in his chest, his breath billowed out in warm moist clouds. The ground was coated in a thin frost, each blade of grass outlined in the sharp ice crystals. The trees seemed almost blue in the weak light. Their leaves turned a bright gold as the light went through them. The sky he could see through them was simmering from a pale blue to a dark indigo, the last of the stars blinking out as the sun struggled up.

Eventually, the path veered towards the Lake and stopped on another smaller beach. A fallen tree lay on the edge, it's bark rubbed off and it's surface smooth. Merlin sat on it and spread out his legs before him. Watching the sun as it peeped above the mountains.

All around him the tree's were alive with the calls of the many tiny birds that sang out there defiant challenges to the sun. The voices like chimes in an empty palace. Each note catching another and sending them ringing clear into the vast void.

The first catch of yellow proudly beamed into the horizon. The rays tumbling towards him, breaking against the Lake and bouncing off the sparse mist over the water. The light resting on the Isle before continuing. The tower on the Isle had long since collapsed, the stone crumbling over years of disuse. He could feel the magic radiating from it. The first time he had seen it, the magic had flowed strong and stubborn. Today, there was only a weak stumble of it. The magic dwindling as it died.

_Crunch! Snap!_

Merlin's heart leapt into his throat - jumping up and spinning to face the intruder. But stopped. It was Gwen.

She held up her arms to show she meant no harm and stepped forward cautiously. Merlin relaxed and gestured towards the log, "Please, sit,"

Gwen nodded her thanks and sat down, Merlin sank down next to her and looked back at the dawn sun. He jumped slightly when Gwen spoke, "Couldn't sleep?"

Merlin looked at her a frown playing on his brow, "I do this a lot, just come out and watch the sun come up. Of course, sometimes I'll sleep until mid-afternoon," He grinned then let it slip, "You?"

"No,"

Merlin watched her, concerned. "Everything okay?"

Gwen sat with her back straight and her hands curled in her lap. Decades of being Queen taught her to be fierce and unwavering but also compassionate and just. Her very posture showing no weaknesses, the only evidence of pain were in her eyes. If you hadn't known her, you wouldn't have seen it.

"Yes," Gwen answered. Then her composure slipped and her face lost all it's hard earned calm, "No. What am I saying? This is you, Merlin. I shouldn't hide from you. You're my best friend,"

Merlin smiled kindly and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. She sank into him and sighed. "Tell me," the simple request offering all their friendship and trust.

"Remember -" Gwen stopped and bit her lip, then seemed to come to a decision, "Remember when I was dying, I said that it was my time to join Arthur?"

Merlin nodded. His face clouded by the memories. That day had almost been his undoing.

"I didn't, Merlin. I didn't join him," Merlin's heart sank. Her face was pained and grief ridden, all fight left her eyes as she remembered her time in the Lake, "It was just me and my thoughts. At first, I called out to him and I searched. But there was only darkness and silence. My own voice was the only answer. I can't recall everything that happened in there. When I think of it now it just feels like it were a dream,"

Merlin remained silent, letting her collect her thoughts.

"When you're dreaming you feel as if time is stretching but as soon as you wake up and you look back on it - it's like it was only seconds," She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Remember when we had those rare minutes of peace?"

Merlin grunted a 'Yes'.

"We would sneak up to the parapet with a bottle of wine or ale. You would magic some chairs up there and I'll dismiss the guards -"

"Then we would sit and talk. Watch the sun go down. Get a little tipsy," Merlin grinned - remembering the time he had almost fell off the parapet.

"At the beginning!" Gwen protested. "You could handle your drink after a while. Not a lot better, mind. Just so you weren't kissing the guards or making flowers out of -"

Merlin waved his hands to stop her, "Alright! Please don't remind me about that!"

Gwen giggled, "I'm surprised you can remember!"

Merlin frowned, "I can't. Percival told me the day after,"

She snorted and clamp her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Gwen, ever the Queen," Merlin snickered.

"You always make me feel better, Merlin," Gwen wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her closer, placing his chin on the top of her head.

The sun had reached far above the horizon. The distant peaks turned a dull pink as the light caught the snow. The sky had lost all it's darkness and a vibrant orange and pink streamed across it. They watched the blazing circle of fire rise for a bit longer. The frost melting slowly and the mist clearing from the Lake's surface.

Eventually, they untangled themselves and stood. Merlin offered his arm to her and she took it, laughing softly at the old gesture. Merlin thought of another time he had done this - then Gwen had been dressed in the finery of a Queen. Her flowing dress reached the floor, jewelry decorated her neck and wrist. Waves of beautiful brown hair fell down her back. Today, she wore jeans, T-shirt, jacket and Doc. Martin boots. She had been a little out of place the first time they went shopping. When she came out of the Lake, she had been wearing the same night dress she had died in. Merlin had let her borrow a few of his clothes until they had gone shopping.

Merlin grimaced thinking of that experience. Best not think about it.

They walked along the path back to the cottage. The frost was yet to melt in the shade of the trees, it crunched under their feet.

"We need to go shopping today," Gwen said innocently.

Merlin groaned. So much for not thinking about it. "Why?"

"We're running low on food - again,"

"If they stopped eating we wouldn't," Merlin grumbled.

"And," Gwen continued, ignoring him, "I need new clothes,"

Merlin blinked and looked down at her, "What wrong with those?"

"Oh, these are fine. It's just Elyan tried to use your washing machine yesterday and everything is now pink,"

"Ah," Merlin considered, "I could just magic the pink out,"

Gwen looked sideways at him, "They're also shrunk - Gwaine,"

"How did he manage that?"

Gwen shrugged.

"Everyday that passes you lose that Queen-ly air,"

"What do you mean?"

"I never saw you shrug when you were Queen,"

"I think it's because I'm young again. I feel... free!"

Merlin grinned, "I know the feeling,"

They reached the cottage and saw the lights were on in the kitchen. A dark silhouette was drifting past the curtained window and the yellow light streamed out on to the frozen fruit plants and vegetable patch. The new green house was white with frost that had turned a shade of yellow from the rising sun. The white-washed walls were the same but with the leafless ivy vines creeping across one side like veins.

Merlin gallantly opened the gate for her and bowed slightly. Gwen rolled her eyes at him, her lips quirking as she curtsied and graciously gilded past. They went into the cottage and then the kitchen. Percival and Leon was there. Leon was holding a bowl of cereal and leaning against the worktop by the stove. Percival was snooping in the fridge.

"Morning," Merlin smiled.

"Morning," Percival answered. Leon nodded to him, his jaw working as he munched.

Merlin watched Percival's progress through the fridge and sighed. "I'd forgotten how much they eat," he whispered to Gwen next to him. She grinned and slapped his arm.

"I'd better go wake Arthur," Gwen said, edging towards the door by the stairs.

"No!" Merlin exclaimed, "I'll do it!"

They all looked at him, surprised. Merlin just grinned mysteriously and ran out the door. He slowed his pace as he reached the top of the stairs and headed down the sunlight drenched hallway. He stood by the spare room door and pushed it open slowly. The oiled hinges didn't squeak fortunately. Although he doubted anything would wake that man. Except Gwen and him - there was no-one. _Gwaine might throw water on him_, Merlin thought. He blinked and thought about that for a minute, he'll have to remember that for another day.

Arthur was sprawled across the double bed. Merlin had used a spell to make the single bed into a double not long after they had returned. He had considered giving up his own bed again - but one look at Gwen's face told him she wouldn't accept it. It surprised sometimes how much he knew Gwen - even after all this time.

Shaking himself, Merlin crept towards Arthur but stopped just for feet away. His eyes flashed and the entire bedside table moved across the room away from Arthur's reaching fingers. He grinned evilly at the sleeping form. He muttered a word and his eyes flashed. Arthur was slowly levitated into the air, taking the blankets with him.

Merlin stepped back into the doorway and concentrated on the curtains. They flew open and he called cheerily, "Shake a leg, Arthur!"

There was an annoyed "_Mer_lin!" before a very un-Kingly yelp came from the tangle of blankets and his arms failed about in mid-air. The blankets fell away and Arthur was left hovering six feet in the air, brushing against the ceiling. His eyes were wide awake and horrified before focusing on Merlin and glaring. "_Merlin! _Put me down! Now!"

Merlin struggled to speak through his laughter but failed utterly. He had doubled over in mirth and tears threatened to leak out of his eyes. The sight of the Once and Future King _flying_ was just too funny to handle.

There was a thundering on the stairs and everyone was there. Gwaine clapped Merlin on the shoulder and laughed with him. Percival grinned and Elyan laughed softly. Leon just stared shocked at his King dangling below the ceiling, but his lip was twitching and his eyes held the amusement he tried to hide.

Gwen giggled not at Arthur but at Merlin, he was so happy and completed now. All traces of his haunted past were almost gone. There was the rare moment when someone would say something off-handedly and his face would cloud over. _If you blinked you wouldn't have seen it, _Gwen thought. But now, in this moment, he was happy.

"Oh yes! Very funny, Merlin!" Arthur shouted. "You'll regret this you -" He paused. 'Idiot' was too affectionate now, "- git!" he finished the sentence triumphantly.

Merlin recovered himself enough to answer, "Well, how else was I to wake you? It was either - wake him as usual which that takes about an hour or _this _which took a total of two seconds,"

Arthur just glared at him hotly.

Wiping his eyes, Merlin gestured for everyone to leave the room. The Knight's left still laughing, although Gwaine wanted to stay. Gwen walked over to the bed and looked up at her husband. "Darling, I didn't know you could fly,"

"Just... don't, Guinevere," Arthur glared at her smirk. Then turned the glare on Merlin. Before he could say anything, the air rushed about him and he landed on the bed with an, "Oof!"

Merlin let out another laugh and edged towards the door, "Now, you can't possibly tell me that you're not awake now, Arthur?"

Arthur lifted his bed from the bed and reached out to the where the bedside table was supposed to be. His fingers found nothing and he glanced to the side, seeing the bedside table far away on the other ide of the room. "_Merlin!"_

"What? Don't have anything to hurt me with, _sire?"_

In response, Arthur grabbed a pillow and lobbed it at him, it froze before it hit Merlin and the man skipped out laughing. The pillow was hovering in the air for a second before it soared back to Arthur and collided with his face.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when they got into town. They had to walk from the cottage, Arthur grumbling about not having horse's or one of those "Metal things,"

"Cars," Merlin corrected - again. "I do have a license but they make my magic uncomfortable so I don't have one. And if you didn't want to walk you should have stayed home with the Knights,"

"What's a license?" Arthur asked.

Merlin blinked in surprise. He hadn't told them? "Driving license. Give's you permission to drive a car,"

"Ah," Arthur was watching another car coming towards them. "They look fun to drive,"

"Better than a horse," Merlin agreed. "I had a Ferrari given to me about 10 years ago. I wish it didn't effect my magic as much, I liked that car,"

Arthur had frowned at 'Ferrari' but guessed it was a type of car.

Now they stood in Tesco's, Merlin was looking at the books, while Arthur was looking at DVD's. Gwen had gone to the clothes area.

Merlin was reaching for another book when the familiar sense of grief crept but his being. He sighed, closed his eyes and braced himself for the wave. He had grown used to them over the years. He no-longer cried or fell. He endured. It passed within five minutes and he opened his eyes.

He briefly wondered what it was that had happened this time before his thoughts were cut short by the amused voice of Arthur,

"Merlin," Arthur called from the bottom of the aisle.

"Arthur," Merlin turned towards him and froze.

He was holding a DVD. _The Sword in the Stone _written across the cover. There was a blue clad wizard on it and a small blond-haired boy. The pointy hat was revolting and reminded Merlin of another hat with a too-big feather on top. Arthur was smirking.

Merlin glared at the offending DVD and looked up at Arthur's smug expression. "They call you "The Wart"," Pointing his nose in the air with forced pride, he turned on his heel and walked away, Arthur sniggering behind him.

* * *

**AN: Last bit with The Sword in the Stone reference was supposed to be funny before it got tainted by the wave of grief-thing before that. :/ Will I ever understand humour? ... no. :D**

**Too bad that Merlin doesn't have a TV. They could watch it! :)**

**HikaruWinter - I hoped you liked the bit with Aithusa! :D**

**Sorry again for the delay's between the updates, if I could I would. *shrugs***

**If you spot an error, please tell me! Didn't have time to read through! Thanks! :D**

**Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**

**Marmar:**

**I'm sorry about the wait - even if you're not complaining! :) Thanks for reviewing! **


	14. Hospital

Chapter 13

Hospital

Merlin got ready for work quietly. Getting dressed quickly and running his hands through his hair to try and smooth it, before slipping downstairs and grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl on the table. He didn't bite into it until he was out of the front door. Munching on the apple he walked out of the gate and down the road. He glanced around quickly to check that the coast was clear before muttering, "Níedfaru mec oþ Caerfyrddin,"

He shut his eye's against the resulting whirlwind of dust, the ground shaking under his feet. He opened his eyes to an alley-way, the morning light was yet to reach down into it and a number of over-flowing dust-bins lined the walls. The ground underneath his feet was wet and light spots of rain hit the top of his head.

He quickly walked to the end of the alleyway. The street was littered with crisp packets and chocolate bar wrappers. Bits of dried chewing gum covered most of the wide pavements. The road was crowded with cars spewing out exhaust fumes and spitting angrily at each other.

Opposite him, the old abandoned hospital. Once it had been grand, with blue and cream walls, large Georgian windows and a front garden full of flowers. Today it was falling apart. The windows were bricked in, the paint chipped and fading. The garden had long since been trampled and turned to mud, but two large trees grew defiantly towards the sun. The large oak wood doors were now rotten and falling inwards. Plywood fencing lined it's borders and it's roof was sagging.

Completely out of place yet entirely appropriate was the Borough war memorial. It was on the pavement just outside the plywood fencing, the hospital standing like a ghost behind it. The Soldier on the a granite plinth stood looking out over the town, his hand holding a gun at its end and propping it up like a gentleman with a walking stick. On the plinth, the names were endless. Merlin resisted the urge to look for a friend and turned left, starting down the street away from it.

He kicked up the rubbish that was in his way and grimaced at the mess. This town had been well know for it's cleanliness at one point. Now, it was just as disgusting as the next. The tornado that had ripped apart half of Manchester had been the last straw for most people. No-body cared anymore. Crime was on the rise, the garbage trucks came less often and people were losing work to fast to count. The droughts in the south of England effected the crops and farmers were getting less yield. Food prices were rising and the only relief came from foreign imports.

The other day when he was in the shops with Gwen and Arthur, a tsunami had washed across most of Spain and France. Taking with it the import ships coming from all over the world. Merlin was sure there would be riots on the street next.

Merlin reached the end of the road and crossed a roundabout. He passed a young oak tree the townspeople had planted not so long ago. The tree stood in the place of an Old Oak that had once stood there.* His eyes stayed on it until he had passed.

Merlin walked quickly, moving faster then the jam packed cars on the road. He took a left at a bigger roundabout and then he could see it. The hospital was massive, blocky and stiff. A few windows near the bottom had been smashed and boarded up. Some of the ones higher up were open, people hanging out of them with cigarettes in their hands.

Merlin dodged his way to the other side of the road and jogged to the A&E entrance.

Inside, the hospital was crowded. Bed's lined the walls, the people in them vacantly staring at the ground. Nurses and Doctor's rushed up and down the corridors. A few of them glancing his way and nodding a greeting, relief etched into their features.

Merlin went to the Doctor's lounge and got changed into scrubs, jamming his feet back into his trainers and chucking a stethoscope around his neck. Finally, he clicked his doctors badge onto his front chest pocket and strode out of the room. Immediately he was bombarded with clip boards and questions.

"Dr. Thomas! I need you to assess this patient!"

"Dr., you need to look at this Lady, She needs urgent attention -"

"Dr Thomas, there's someone at the desk for you -"

"You need to sign this, Dr.!"

Automatically, Merlin took the pen that was thrust into his face and the other hand grasped the clipboard. "Why have I got to sign this?"

"It's a release slip for your patient from yesterday. A Mr Jones?"

"Ah yes, of course. He's better?" Merlin didn't need to hear the answer. He had used magic for the man's infected cut.

"Yes, the inflammation has reduced and the pus has disappeared. He been given antibiotics to take home,"

Merlin nodded and signed the paper. Handing it back he turned to the other nurses in front of him. Pointing to one nurse he said, "I'll speak to the person at the desk later -" He moved his finger across,"come get me in fifteen minutes, I'll assess the patient once the urgent cases are taken care of - you," He pointed to the nurse that looked panicked, "show me,"

The nurse headed off in the direction of resus without further prompting. Weaving in and out of people, beds, trolleys and wheelchairs they finally made it. The nurse rolled off the patient's story as she walked towards the bed, "Samantha Williams, hit and run. Car connecting with left side. Traveled six feet in the air before landing on tarmac. She hit her head and lost conscience at the scene. Broken leg, suspected broken spine and crushed ribs on the left, Dr."

"Is she stable?"

"Yes, Dr," The nurse glanced at him over her shoulder, "She can't remember anything when she wakes. Possible concussion,"

"Thanks, Jenny," Merlin used her name and smiled at her.

"No, thank you, Merlin," She smiled and rolled back the curtain to Samantha's bed, "The hospital will have collapsed by now if it weren't for you,"

Merlin nodded his thanks, although he doubted the words.

Samantha was lying on her back, her head restrained. Various tubes and wire's connected her to machine's and drips. Merlin forced the uncomfortable frown from his face as his magic cringed away from the high tech equipment next to him. Leaning over her face he saw that her eyes were shut.

He placed his knuckles on the spot just below her throat and rubbed hard. "Samantha, I need you to wake up," A groan was his only answer, so he rubbed again. "Come on, Samantha. You need to wake up, I want to ask you some questions,"

Her eyes fluttered before opening groggily. "Huhn?"

"Samantha, can you tell me what the date is today?"

She frowned at him and considered the question, "I don't know,"

"That's okay. Can you tell me what year it is?"

A couple of seconds passed before she answered, "2006,"

"Alright, that'll be fine for now. You can get some sleep," Merlin smiled down at her.

Samantha shut her eyes and was sleeping before he had time to take his stethoscope down from around his neck. Merlin glanced at Jenny and nodded, "Definitely a concussion. Send a message up to CT and book her in for a scan - and a x-ray,"

Jenny left without question. As soon as she was gone, Merlin gently took up Samantha's hand and placed it in between both of his. He kept his eyes half-closed to mask the sudden glow from them as his magic flared. The break in her spine healed quickly, leaving no trace. The only thing that will hurt now would be a few muscles.

Merlin dropped her hand and placed the stethoscope in his ears. He was listening to her heartbeat when Jenny returned.

* * *

The day wore on with no breaks and an onrush of patients. Merlin worked without complaining, assessing each patient and either referring, releasing, treating or talking to each. As the minutes had turned to hours, Merlin's frown turned into a grimace which he quickly masked when he sat in front of another patient or stood by their beds. The technology in the hospital was all around him, pressing on his magic and making him cringe.

When Gwen had asked why he puts himself through it, he had just shrugged and said, "I can't live without healing. That's all I've done for most of my life, I don't want to stop. If the cost is to sacrifice my "comfort" then there really is no choice,"

Now, Merlin questioned that answer. The face of the person in front of him blurred. He blinked to try to clear it, but it was no use. His magic twisted suddenly and Merlin gasped. He was half-aware of a hand gripping his shoulder. Then he was standing but he didn't know how he got up there.

_Why's the floor moving?" _He thought vaguely. Black spots clouded his vision. Merlin hardly noticed when his knees buckled and he was tilting forward.

A panicked voice beat at his conscience and he tried to concentrate on it. _What were they saying? _

More hands were holding him up then he was lowered to the ground. The floor was smooth and cold. Resting his temple against it, Merlin shut his eyes and listened to the voices around him.

His magic flipped and squeezed, shuddered and rolled. The black behind his eyelids shifted. Every now and then there was a flash of gold.

He must have passed out, because the next thing he knew he was opening his eyes to Jenny's face and feeling the hard plastic cover of a hospital bed beneath him. The smell of anesthetic and bleach assaulted his nose and his stomach heaved. Jenny was ready with a bucket and he threw up into it. His on-the-move lunch and hurried apple this morning disappearing into it.

He dumped his body back down on the unforgiving mattress and stared up at the ceiling.

"You look like hell," Jenny said beside him. Her voice sounded scared, a slight tone to it that he had never heard before.

He glanced at her, surprised, "I do?"

She nodded, brown hair falling loose from her bun. The colour reminded him of another girl, the one who had died in his arms. The thought was so sudden it hurt. Freya. His eyes glazed over as he thought of her, the memories washing over him.

"... for a few days,"

"What?" Merlin jolted from his thoughts and refocused on her.

"Dr. MacKay? He said you should stay in for a few days,"

"Dr. MacKay, can go to hell," he smiled at her shocked face, "I'm fine, just didn't eat a lot today,"

She didn't look convinced, "Merlin, you were muttering something. About magic? And that you needed to find... something,"

"What something?" He couldn't remember saying anything about a "something". He frowned at her expression, she was biting her lip and glancing around. Then her eyes focused on him with a steely determination.

"I know about you, Emrys," She held up her hand to stop his questions, "We are your Friends. You need to leave this hospital now, your shift has finished anyway. But do not speak to the person that was waiting by the desk this morning,"

"What...? Oh," He remembered the nurse that had told him someone was there to see him. He had forgotten all about it as he was loaded with more and more work. "Why?"

"They are our enemies. They wish to destroy magic completely. One came to your cottage and attacked you,"

Merlin nodded although it wasn't a question.

"Do not come to work tomorrow. Go straight home. We will meet you soon," With that she turned and walked away.

Merlin sat there for another couple of seconds before leaping up and forcing his feet back into his trainers. He signed his own release forms and slipped out a fire exit. The other doctors would have taken over his patients when he fainted, so he didn't bother going to the desk.

He didn't walk back to the alleyway in town, he found an abandoned house and jumped the fence into the garden. His eyes blazed as he whispered, "Níedfaru mec hámsíþ,"

Dust clouds weren't uncommon, even if someone saw his they wouldn't come to investigate. At least that's what he hoped.

When the dust cleared, Merlin ran to the cottage's front door and threw himself through it. He saw no-one in the hall so looked through the archway to the living room. No-one there. His heart clenched in panic and he turned to look in the kitchen. His hand just grasping the handle when it was yanked from him. Elyan stood on the other side and looked at him, a frown line between his eyebrows.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Then he blinked at his clothes, "What are you wearing?"

Merlin looked down at his scrubs and held up his hands in a kind of half shrug. "Clothes,"

He pushed past into the kitchen and sighed in relief when he saw everyone sitting at the table.

Arthur snorted at the scrubs, "Merlin, did you notice you were wearing your night-clothes?"

"Oh, very funny. Come up with that by yourself did you? Can't have been very easy,"

"What's wrong?" Gwen cut over Arthur's retort.

Merlin smirked at Arthur's indignant expression before answering her, "I've met our Friends,"

* * *

**AN: This is still set just six months after Arthur and Gwen's return, so you can be surprised at the sudden change in the UK. **

**I was going to set this in Cardiff but then I thought I would do Carmarthen instead. It is supposed to be Merlin's Birthplace afterall. And he liked the town in the previous story - the black death chapter. Seems oddly appropriate.**

**Also, if there is any doctors or nurses out there. Could you give me any pointers? I have no idea what I was doing when I'm writing this. I'm kinda going on what I saw on 24 Hours in A&E and _a-hem_... *cough* ER *cough*. Even if you're not a doctor/nurse and have some sort of idea what they do - please tell me! Thanks!**

***Merlin's Oak. The legend of Merlin's curse on Carmarthen Town. **

_**"When Merlin's Oak shall tumble down, so shall fall Carmarthen town"**_

**My wee contribution to the old legends! The original tree was poisoned in the early 19th Century, finally it died in 1856. In 1951 a branch was broken off to be preserved while the rest was burnt away. I like to think that Merlin planted it in 1659. :)**

**I was researching Merlin or Myrddin (welsh name) and he is suppose to have a twin sister called Gwenddydd! :O Although, I should point out that this was the early version of Merlin before Geoffrey of Monmouth's version - which became the Merlin that the BBC series is based on. (Also, Myrddin is a madman. Yep, it's true. He also prophesied his own death. *nods* He was right.)**

**Oh and if you're wondering. You can follow Merlin route to the hospital from the Borough war memorial. I know it because I was born in Carmarthen myself. :) But I don't live there anymore. The only fabricated stuff in that is the alleyway. I can make it up - it's my story! :D**

**Right, now that I've bored you stiff with this knowledge - please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**

**Marmar**

**I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :D Thanks for reviewing! **


	15. Friends and Foes

**It's my last day before study leave! I will not be going back for a full day at School after this. No more classes, homework or boring monotonous talks. **

**Four exams and that's it! So to celebrate my happiness - here's the next chapter! It's a big one! (Big for me anyway - over 3000 words! :O)**

* * *

Chapter 14

Friends and Foes

The kitchen was quiet when Merlin finished talking about Jenny and what she had told him. Gwen had scowled in annoyance when he explained why he had been on the hospital bed. He made a point of not looking at her when the scowl increased.

His magic had calmed down now that he was away from the hospital and town. He wasn't surrounded by anything too modern in his own home. Just the old radio, washing machine and the electric light bulbs and sockets - that were hardly ever turned on. He fell to wondering why people needed so many gadgets, why was it difficult to do everything with your own two hands?

"_Mer_lin!"

Merlin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Arthur questionably.

"_I said_, when did she say they were coming?" Arthur didn't seem to help adding, "Honestly Merlin, you can't stay focused for five minutes,"

Merlin looked about to retort but shut his half-opened mouth with a snap. Lifting his eyebrow in a very Gaius way Merlin asked, "And how would you stay focused when everything you've eaten today ended up in a bucket?"

Arthur growled when Merlin's eyes flitted to his waistline and back to his face. "You calling me fat?"

"Of course not, _Sire,"_

"Just go get something to eat and shut up, Merlin,"

Merlin grinned at him and turned towards the cupboards. "She said she would see us "soon". I'm not sure what "soon" means,"

"That's predictable,"

Merlin peered at Arthur over his shoulder. "You're full of compliments, Arthur. I might just burst with all this praise,"

Gwaine snickered, receiving a glare from Arthur.

"Do we have any of those doughnuts?" Percival asked, ignoring the banter.

"I don't know," Merlin fumbled about on a top shelf. his fingers resting on nothing.

"How can you _not know_?" Arthur demanded.

"Come now, Arthur. Don't get crabby because you haven't had these doughy-delights in - what? - half an hour?" Merlin moved on to the next cupboard and searched the top. There was a whistling noise and Merlin snapped up his hand. Without turning, he let whatever it was drop to the ground and called over his shoulder, "Whoever did that doesn't get a doughnut,"

Gwaine laughed, "It was Arthur!"

"I know. Just wondered if he would own up to it. But he must care too much for sugar," His hand landed on the bare wood surface of the next cupboard and he sighed, "This is useless," Stepping back he frowned at the cupboards, "I'm sure I put them in one of those... maybe I?... But I couldn't have... I _would_ have... Oh yea!" Merlin clicked his fingers and the second cupboard he had looked in sprang open. Another flash of gold eyes and the doughnuts appeared out of nowhere on the top shelf. "I forgot I hid them from you lot,"

"Or just Arthur," Everyone turned in shock at Leon who looked just as shocked as everyone else. "Sorry, sire. I - I have known Merlin for fifty years before I - eh,"

"Oh great. I get blamed for everything," But the wide grin on Merlin's face betrayed his mirth.

Arthur glared first at Leon then at Merlin. "I think getting blamed for everything is your job, _Mer_lin,"

"Nah, I don't think so. My job is to keep you fed," Merlin flicked a wrist and the doughnuts flew through the air, one exiting the packet and coming towards Merlin's open hand. "And keep you alive," Merlin added, a clouded look entering his face. "Wasn't very good at that either," Shaking himself and keeping his eyes away from Gwen's sympathetic one's, Merlin sat down at the table.

An extra seat had been added a while ago, the once six seat-er dining table now had to squish four big knights, a large-headed prat, a slim Lady and a gangly warlock. Merlin wished he had considered the possibility of having more than just Arthur in his home - then he would have been prepared. The meeting with their Friends will have to be in the Living room.

"You're wandering off again, Merlin," Elyan spoke beside him. Merlin lifted his eyes and saw everyone looking at him expectantly.

Arthur sighed in exasperation when he saw the clueless expression on his friends face. "Someone get him a sandwich, for gods sake!"

Merlin chuckled. Popping the last of his doughnut into his mouth. "I need to start making dinner anyway," He went to stand up but Gwen beat him to it.

"I'll do it, Merlin. You're always cooking, its my turn,"

"No, it's okay. I can do -" he was cut short by the daring glare she gave him. "Eh... okay - fine - you do that," He relaxed back into his chair and watched as Gwen started taking stuff out of the cupboards and fridge. Arthur's annoyed voice cut his thoughts again,

"_Merlin! _Pay attention!"

Merlin looked back at him slowly and lifted an eyebrow again.

"You spent too much time with Gaius, mate," Gwaine frowned at him.

"Why does everyone tell me that?"

_Because it's true,_

Everyone jumped at the voice that filled their heads, except Merlin.

_A little warning would be nice, Aithusa,_

_Warning? I'm a dragon, not a dog that will bark to reveal its position,_

_Not a dog? Damn, better take that collar back to the shop then,_

Her voice had a hint of amusement as she said, _A collar, my friend? And how would the leash be long enough? I'm sure I would take you for a walk, not the other way round,_

Merlinn laughed, his eyes scrunching, _Where are you, Aithusa?_

_In the lake, just caught a few fish... it's disgusting. _

_Oh no, I was meant to get you something, wasn't I?_

_It's alright, you puny humans will need that food._

_Very considerate, Aithy._

_Aithy? You haven't called me that in years. _

_Lost its charm when you grew bigger then the tallest tree in Britain,_

"Aithy?"

Merlin focused his attention on Arthur. A frown creased his brow and a rather amused twitch was at the corner of his lips.

_You can hear all this? _Merlin smiled as Arthur jumped again. _I think I might continue to speak to you like this, it's amusing._

_Can we talk back? _Everyone focused on Gwaine and he grinned, _This is so cool! _

Aithusa's voice filled their minds again_, It's only works now because I have opened a connection between us. As soon as I break the connection, you won't be able to speak to each other - in your minds at least,_

_Damn, _Gwaine looked disappointed. Numberous pranks gone dead with the news.

_This is new, Aithusa, _Gwen thought.

_I've learned new stuff over the years, I just wished I had another dragon to speak to about it. _

Everyone avoided looking at Arthur when she said that.

_Not that I blamed you, of course, Arthur, _she quickly added.

_I know, Aithusa, thank you, _Arthur's voice was strange in the fortress of Merlin mind.

Merlin smiled at the conversation. Then directed it back to the main issue, _Did you hear everything about Jenny?_

_Yes, my friend. It's a curious tale. I look forward to meeting them. Although, you would be wanting me to stay in the Lake, won't you Merlin?_

_Of course, _Merlin sent a smile through the connection.

_That's just patronising, Merlin, _she thought, bemused.

Gwen's laugh vibrated in the kitchen, _I've missed listening to your conversations, the next best thing to Arthur and Merlin. _

Leon and Percival grunted in agreement.

Merlin feigned shock, _Me and Arthur? Nah, you must be wrong. _

_Shut up, Merlin._

_Thoughts are free flowing, Arthur. You can't shut them up._

_You know what I mean. _

_Ah... okay,_

_Idiot_

_Prat._

* * *

The cottage shone silver in the moonlight. Grey smoke trailed out of both chimneys and disappeared into the dead black of the sky. Stars struggled to shine between the clouds that were highlighted by a ghostly moon.

Orange light streamed out of the living room window, the same light falling into the kitchen through the hall. The once boarded up window, now held a new pane of glass and iron castings. The dining table could be spotted when the light fell on it. Candle light not electric. The Living room was set in a comfortable orange glow. The candles flickering and the fire blazing in the hearth. Both sofa's were filled by people - either laughing, talking or thinking. Their bond as friends clear in their movements.

Two hooded figures looked upon the scene as they walked up the road towards the cottage. One grunted in amusement when a blond man wacked a black-haired one round the head. The black-haired one ducked his head from the blow and grinned defiantly. The woman, who was sitting beside the black-haired man, rolled her eyes at their behaviour before pushing off from the sofa where she was squished between him and a man who looked like her brother.

The blonde's eyes followed her as she left the room, carrying a candle into the kitchen. She was fumbling about for the electric light switch when the candles in the kitchen flared into life. She looked back in the direction of the living room with an exasperated way. She shouted something into the room, where the black-haired man shrugged and called out something.

She was laughing as she filled a kettle and put it on the stove. Her eyes wandered to the window and widened when she saw the two figures approaching the garden gate. She called out to the living room and all at once, the men leaped to their feet and looked out the window.

The room went black as the candles were extinguished. Except, no-one had moved to put them out.

The hooded people outside stepped back in surprise and one laughed nervously. "Jenny did tell them we were coming, right?"

"Yes, perhaps they're just being cautious,"

The front door opened slowly and the black-haired man stepped out.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" His voice was curious not challenging.

The first to speak stepped forward confidently and stated, "We are your Friends and we have come to speak to you about our involvement in your destiny,"

* * *

They sat in the living room. Merlin had magicked some chairs from the kitchen dining table into the room which were now occupied by Merlin himself, Leon and Gwaine. Percival stood leaning against the archway into the hall. Elyan, Gwen and Arthur were sitting on the sofa opposite the other, where two strange druids sat.

Their names were Gwion and Rhys.* Both claimed to be part of a corporation that "helped" Merlin in any way they could.

"How, exactly, do you help the most powerful warlock in the world?" Leon put it bluntly.

Gwion chuckled, "It's not easy," He was young, in his mid-twenties, with thick brown curling locks that collected on top of his head like a mop. Green eyes shone bright with life and amusement and his nose tweaked now and then like he was smelling something interestingly familiar. "We've mainly tried to figure out a way to bring the prophecies true. Actually, it's been prophesied that we would help Emrys to bring the prophecies true,"

Only Merlin seemed to understand what the young man had said, even his companion looked at his quizzically. "Shut it, Gwion," The man said eventually. "What he's trying to say is that this is meant to happen this way," Rhys was in his late forties. Shallow creases lined his forehead and a frown line sat permanently between his brows. A few strands of grey streaked from his temples, disappearing into jet-black hair. His eyes were a gloomy grey and his mouth was set in a thin line.

"Why are you here now?" Arthur asked, "We know about the Cup of Life and the spell book - we're grateful for that - but what brings you here? Isn't your work done now?"

"No, sire. It has only begun,"

"Just Arthur, please. I'm no longer a "sire" or King. This time as its own ruler,"

"Arthur," Rhys mended. "There is much still to be done. Albion's greatest need is already unraveling,"

"The drought, tornado's, tsunami's? That's going to get a lot worse isn't it?" Merlin asked, he was leaning forward with his elbows on his knee's watching the men with avid concentration.

"We believe so, Emrys," Gwion and Rhys nodded.

"You mentioned prophecies?" Elyan asked.

"Yes. Our corporation started in the year 1174 when an elderly druid Saw the future - this future - and wrote the prophecies which are already coming true. He started having these visions when he found a diary. It had belonged to a druid who had lived in your earlier time -" He indicated Arthur and the others, "- during the Great Purge. We believe he died because of the Purge as well,"

"What did the diary contain?" Merlin asked.

"Writings of Dragon's,"

_What dragon's? _

The two druids looked comical as they jumped out of their skins in fright.

"What?" Gwion looked about him, searching for the body that connected to the voice.

Dawning realisation clouded Rhys' face and he rolled his eyes at Gwion, "It's the White Dragon speaking to us, you clout,"

Gwion grinned sheepishly and sat up straight. He caught Merlin's eye and ducked his head, "I apologise, in this age, we druids have lost touch with mind-speak,"

"I know," Merlin answered simply, smiling reassuringly.

_Well? Are you going to answer me?_

_Yes, sorry. _Rhys furrowed his brow in concentration.

_You may speak aloud, if you wish. I will hear you._

"Thanks," Rhys looked relieved, mentally popping a note away to practise mind-speak. "The writing's talk of the dragon's that had lived before the Great Purge and their deaths before his own. The druid seemed to have been working with a Dragonlord and once the Purge began, the writings turned to plans to hide and protect some of the hatchlings under the Dragonlord's care,"

Merlin smiled. "Did they save any?"

"We believe so. Here -" Rhys put a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small book. He opened it to a page and handed it to Merlin, "- read that one aloud, if you will?"

Merlin nodded and took the dairy. Although being hundreds of years old, the book was un-weathered and whole. Magic shifted through the pages and blended into its every fibre. He looked down at the page and saw that it was written in the old religion, he easily translated the text as he read,

_"My friends plans for hiding the hatchlings seem flawless. I'm very impressed with the entire set out. We are to hide the hatchlings and eggs in a hill. There is a deep cavern under the hill which will hold many young dragons but not for more than a hundred years or perhaps two. Their growth will effect the space in the cavern. _

_We are hoping the Purge will be over - and the Once and Future King with Emrys - will rule this land soon so they may fly free once again. Until then we must keep them hidden. _

_The first dragon as already been smuggled into the hill. He's settling in well and as already destroyed the stalactites on the ceiling. My friend seems particularly fond of that one. He spends more time with that hatchling then any other."_

There the page broke and quicker - more sprawled - writing covered the next page,

_"The hatchery has been attacked. Every hatchling and egg as been destroyed. We had just been preparing to move them when the men in red cloaks attacked us. _

_They were ruthless. Even the dragons that were no bigger then your forearm were stabbed and ripped apart. _

_We tried to save them but it was no use. I arrived too late. We had to flee. When we ran, they were all dead."_

Merlin turned the page and read the next entry,

_"Our last hope lies in the Green Dragon that dwells in a hill. He must be kept safe, nobody must know of his position. My friend and I will protect him until our deaths. My people will continue to protect him as long as we survive the Pendragon menace."_

Merlin looked up to see Gwen covering her mouth and Arthur sitting with a slightly shocked expression that left his mouth open. All the Knights had gone quiet, Gwaine staring distantly.

Aithusa's silence was the worst. The usual dull presence of her mind had receded somewhat and was guarded against his probing. _Aithusa? Are you alright?_ Merlin sent the question privately.

Her presence swelled up and she seemed to sigh, _All those hatchlings. Poor babies._

Her sorrow cut Merlin deep. Her raging emotions effecting him through their connection. He pulled away from her a bit and said,_ It is sad but in the past. We can't do anything about it._

_I suppose you're right, _Aithusa replied, the feeling of intense grief still there.

_Come on now, Aithy. Cheer up,_

No response.

Sighing, Merlin turned to the two druids in the room. "What happened to 'the Green Dragon that dwells in a hill'?"

"He's still there, we believe," Rhys answered with a wide grin, "However we don't know exactly where he is,"

Everyone perked up at the words and Aithusa over-joyed voice boomed into their heads, _Another dragon?! Why didn't you say that at once?! We must go find him! Now! Everyone up! Let's go!_

"Aithy! Calm down!" Merlin laughed. "We don't know where to start anyway,"

_Who care's? Lets just start looking under every hill in Wales, that'll do._

Everyone's faces had broken into grins and smiles at her excitement. But Merlin turned serious and faced Rhys and Gwion. "What of these prophecies?"

Everyone looked at the druids expectantly, even Aithusa calmed down enough to listen.

"The elderly druid," Rhys began, "prophesied that -

_Albion will die before it lives.  
The world will burn and drown  
Both White and Green  
Both Red and blue  
Shall fight to save this land  
__All follow the one true leader  
None be left behind,"_

"That tells us nothing," Arthur complained.

"It tells us everything," Merlin disagreed. "'White and Green' must mean Aithusa and this other dragon. 'Red' is you - Arthur - of course... and 'blue'... must be me,"

"And that points to?" Gwaine asked.

"We have to find a dragon,"

Outside, Aithusa roared in delight.

* * *

_"What do you MEAN - 'YOU LOST HIM'?"_

"He slipped away! He was helped!"

_"FOOL!"_

The knife came out of no-where. The mans bumbling excuses were cut sort as his throat opened in a ghastly red grin. The body fell to the ground with a thump. Red blood pooling on the marble floor, about the man's head.

Another man turned away from the mess and snapped his fingers at a cowering assistant in a corner. The assistant scurried away to find a mop and bucket - someone to carry the body out. The other people in the room ducked their head in submittance, hoping they wouldn't be next. They watched the back of the man's black suit through their eyelashes.

He talked, his back turned to them with hands clasped behind his back, "I want him dead," His voice was cold, sending dead fingers crawling your spine. "I want him six feet under concrete. I want him to breathe his last. We know he will not survive another fatal attack, we must strike _now_!"

The fingers curled and twisted. Bony white fingers clenching and unclenching. The other's in the room were transfixed by those fingers, all wondering if they would be holding the knife to cut their throats next.

_"What are you waiting for? GO!"_

The room emptied in less than a minute.

* * *

**AN: Return of the Doughnuts! Couldn't resist! Also, a lot of banter and half-way banter for the first bit. I think I did an _alright_ job with it. Thoughts? And then there's the finding Dragon bit. Are you thinking "_Where-the-hell-is-she-going-with-this_"? I have a plan! You'll just have to wait! :D**

**Also, the baddies at the end! What do you think? **

**And finally... Oh my goodness! :D**

**We've got over 40 followers for this story, 19 fav's and _one_ community! Thanks to whoever added me on to that, by the way! It was a nice surprise! :D**** We're also celebrating a wonderful 5000 views! :) That's more then Throughout the Ages when I completed it! **

**THANK YOU so much for reading, fav-ing, following and reviewing!**** :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

***Pronounce them - G-wee-on (Gwion) and R-ee-ss (Rhys)... (or english - Reece)**

**Marmar**

**Thanks for reviewing! :)**


	16. Three Years Later

**Another update! No, I'm not slacking on my revison... *shifts uncomfortably* **

**Okay. Perhaps. *hangs head in shame* I'll get on with it now... :( **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Three Years Later

Droughts turned the land to dry desert. Hurricanes battered the coasts. Tornado's ripped apart homes. Earthquakes destroyed. Extinct volcanoes erupted. Wild fires, blizzards, hail storms - ice the size of footballs, tsunami's and dust clouds.

An that was only in the United Kingdom. About it the world crumbles and fell. Whole cities wiped out. Governments turned on themselves. Nuclear bombs blew up America and Canada. Wars sprung up in Africa and Australia. The entire eastern world collapsed as world trading gave out and failed. Planes fell out of the sky and twisters roamed the earth.

Magic dwindles. Magic dies. In all but one place. The last hope rests in the country yet to fall.

Britain had been destroyed - but remained stubborn. It's people wandered the streets - keening - but found a way to survive. Governments had fallen - but new leaders rose.

In the beginning there had been protests and peaceful processions. Passionate displays of wanting a better life for themselves. Until it turned rotten and riots swept through the streets like wild-fire on dry grass. Looters took the last food off the shelves and the country went into turmoil.

The Government resisted and fought to keep order. But somehow, someone had got a gun into the House of Commons. Somehow, the Prime Minster was shot along with fifty other politicians. Somehow, someone had got a gun into Windsor Castle. No royal line remained.

It would be crazy to think that this happened in only three years.

* * *

Among the desolate streets of a small village, a man with jet-black hair wandered. He had escaped the over bearing presence of the other people in his camp. He didn't want to be near them. He felt ashamed for it. But he just couldn't help it.

The grief was constant. As time passed, the events grew closer together. Not a minute passed before another wave would hit him. Sometimes, he wouldn't even notice when one wave ended and another began. It dragged him down with it. That feeling of despair and hopelessness. He found himself snapping at people - even when they had only asked him where the feed was for the horses. At first he would be immediately apologetic and try to make up for it.

Now, though... he wouldn't bother, he was giving in to it. He no longer wanted to fight against it. He was tired and broken. His mind poisoned by the never releasing pull of grief.

It was deaths he was feeling. Magical deaths. He had soon realised. That's why the other magic users stood next to him. They were experiencing the death of one of their fellows. A druid walked beside him now, he could see him in the corner of his eye but he knew he if turned, he would see nothing but a old dusty shop and broken windows. The druid said nothing. Merlin had tried talking to them but received no response. He vaguely wondered who it was but didn't have the strength to continue the thought.

He stopped walking and stared at the scene in front of him.

Skeletons of the humans that had lived in this village were piled in a heap in the centre of the square. Their bones long since picked clean. They were beautiful structures. Which bone was elegant, graceful. Flowing features of hard matter with hollow centres.

The skull of a child caught his eyes and he studied it. The eye sockets were huge, as was typical of children. The top part of the skull was yet to close from birth. It was so small.

Suddenly realising what he was seeing, Merlin blinked and turned away. He was disgusted with himself. These people had been butchered. Put to death like pigs. Even the babies were killed - for the sake of survival.

He didn't head back to the camp, he wouldn't - not yet. He didn't want to be near them.

* * *

It was pitch black when he returned to camp. Aithusa loomed like a ghost beside the small camp. Her great bulk acting like a wind screen. The small fire had dwindled to a few embers and Elyan was attempting to get it going again. Merlin grunted in annoyance and let his eyes flash. Sticks landed on the embers and sprang into life. The glow flickering onto the sleeping bodies that surrounded it.

Elyan looked up at the approaching sullen shadow and smiled uncertainly. Merlin ignored him and used his magic to set his bedroll out away from the main group, closer to Aithusa. He settled down beside her nose and closed his eyes. Her soft, chiming voice filled his mind questionably,

_Are you alright, my friend?_

_I'm fine, Aithy. Just tired._

She knew it was a lie but didn't press. Out of everyone in the camp, she understood him more than anyone. He felt better with her beside him - almost whole. He supposed she was his rock. The one thing to keep him stable enough not to go mad.

Many magic users - even the ones who didn't realise they could use it - had gone made with the grief. Some reduced to rambling shells of their former selves. Oblivious to the world. In many cases, the kindest action was to put them out of their misery. Like dogs.

* * *

Merlin was awake well before the sun rose. Nightmares keeping him from a decent sleep. The rolling waves came particularly bad the night before. Assaulting his conscience. He wouldn't have been able to sleep. So he hadn't tired - not after the second time he woke up panting. He was living a waking nightmare anyway. What's the difference?

As the sun crawled up the brown sky, behind Aithusa's back, Merlin enjoyed the calm. Before everyone would get up and start talking and bashing about.

Not long after the grief became constant, the headaches had began. He had told no-one - not even Aithusa - about them. They clawed at his temples and pushed at the back of his eyes. The pain, however, couldn't compare to the one in his magic. It never calmed. The grief battered it and suppressed it. That little bit of magic to get the fire going the night before had mage his magic scream in anguish.

But he learned to ignore it. He couldn't do anything to fight it. The only thing he needed to concentrate on was finding that dragon.

They had searched the entire country. Even in the most unlikely places. They had revisited the sight of Camelot a few times. They had traveled to Scotland - of all places - but the dragon nor his hill were anywhere to be found.

The diary told them nothing. Nothing apart from hint of a hill and a cavern. Merlin had scanned he pages again and again. He used his screaming magic to unlock some of the spells - perhaps to reveal some hidden words. But it only caused the book to fall apart without it's protection. Merlin had quickly patched it up before it turned to dust.

Now, they were heading back to the Brecon Beacons. Merlin had a feeling about it. Arthur had complained, of course. They had already searched the mountains and hills in that area. But Merlin wasn't convinced about that.

* * *

The camp woke slowly. At least it was slow for Merlin. He wanted to be gone from this place. He agitatedly paced the camp as they ate and packed the horses. They offered him food, as usual, but he refused silently. Shaking his head and turning away. Finally, he couldn't wait anymore and used his protesting magic to pack the horses for them. They had glanced at him, surprise on their faces but he didn't acknowledge them. He didn't want to.

He knew if he looked at them, he would have to talk and he couldn't handle that. He was cocooned in his pain and grief.

He was on his horse and galloping away before anyone had put a foot in a stirrup. He didn't look back to see if they were following. He wouldn't have cared either way.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he watched Merlin gallop off. When he first started to distant himself, Arthur had attempted to bring him back. By joking and bantering. Merlin had welcomed the distraction, he had thought. Bantering back and smiling a little.

But Arthur guessed the waves of grief, that the man had told them about, never left him now. He had become sullen - Arthur couldn't remember the last time he had seen the man smile. Not even a lip twitched to suggest one. His eyes were dead, black rings shadowed them and his face was hollowing as he ate less. He had reduced to the size of the scrawny kid he had first met all those years ago. Then he went further, the real shock came when Arthur had grabbed the man when he tripped over a root. Weak feet not picking up far enough. His wrist had been so thin, Arthur had gasped. Merlin took one look at his face and yanked his arm away, his shoulders hunching in embarrassment and walking away.

Arthur wished he hadn't reacted like that. But he couldn't bear to look at his friend as he wasted away. Gwen had gone down the a stream to collect water not so long ago. She told him that she had seen Merlin washing. She told him that his rips stuck out and his arms held hardly any flesh. She hadn't collected the water. Didn't want to upset Merlin by revealing that she had seen him, so had returned to the camp without water. She had only told him, as far as he knew.

Arthur was worried for his friend. He wouldn't admit that he was - his pride wouldn't allow it. But he was. Merlin was killing himself. He worked himself to hard, didn't eat enough, wouldn't speak to anyone. Perhaps the last one wasn't strictly true. He spoke to Aithusa - not aloud. But he would look at her as if he were speaking sometimes. They were talking to each other in their minds, he was sure.

Come to think of it, Merlin hadn't spoken aloud in three months. He would nod, shake his head or simply ignore you. The rarer occasions would have him speak directly into your mind. Yet that hadn't happened for a month. He was closing himself off completely.

Arthur looked around at everyone from atop his horse. There was ten of them. Eleven is you count Merlin - who had already disappeared into some forest. The knights - Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Leon were behind him, Gwen beside him and then four others from the corporation which called themselves "Friends to Emrys". They were good company, Gwion and Rhys were among them and two others called Daniel and Peter. Except for Daniel they were all magic-users. They suffered like Merlin but not as much. The grief dragged at them but they were able to endure it.

They had explained that as a being made of magic, Merlin would be effected the worst. His pain would be far worse than theirs. And frankly, they were surprised he hadn't gone mad yet. Many lesser people who only experience what they felt had lost the fight with sanity.

Arthur expelled the images of druids in rags, whimpering like animals in pain. Their eyes wide, the whites stark against a dirty face.

Sighing, Arthur kicked his horse to follow Merlin's and called for everyone to move out.

* * *

The trek to the Brecon Beacons was short. Their camp hadn't been very far from the place. The hills and mountains rose and the valley's dipped. Vacant fields of brown dead grass were the only reminder of the lush green that used to stretch its length.

Merlin pushed his horse to his destination. He wasn't sure exactly where it was. He just let that strange pull in his magic lead him.

He hadn't noticed it until only recently. His mind had always been on other things. The pull was in his Dragonlord magic. Like when he sensed Aithusa's presence and before that Kilgharrah. But this one was so faint. It was suppressed. Aithusa's pull was strong and musical, it filled his with peace, it was his life line. He only noticed the other pull as he depended on Aithusa's more. He wondered if it had always been there. Or if it had only started to make itself known because magic was failing - causing the magic that protected the dragon to fail as well.

All he knew, is that his goal lied behind that faint pull. He needed to get to it as fast as possible. He forced himself to slow, however, as he wanted to save his horse. But even when trotting, he thought it was too slow.

He heard hooves thundering behind him and didn't turn to see Arthur and the others catch up with him. They slowed and lagged behind. A sudden tense and annoyed feeling crawled up his spine. He forced himself to relax and grit his teeth.

Then, he heard a roaring over the slopes about them. He whipped around and saw men charging towards them. It was so familiar to the times they were attacked by bandits in Camelot he almost laughed. Except these bandits had guns.

The shots cut through the air. The noise ripping what little calm and quiet Merlin had left.

He grunted in pain as the noise teared at his already stretched temples. His headache flared and he grimaced. Rage welled up in his chest as he watched them. He grabbed his withering magic and forced it into a spell. His eyes lit up and all the bandits were thrown back - unconscience - before they even reached Merlin and the group.

He wasn't prepared for the sudden collapse in his magic. It felt like it was being teared away from his being. White hot spikes of pain and anguish laced up and down his body. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth in a silent scream.

He didn't notice the hands holding him up until the pain cleared. He looked down at the bleary scared face of Arthur and grimaced. He pulled himself away from him and gripped the reins again. Yanking the horses head out of someones hands he turned it into the direction of the pull and kicked it into a trot. The horse snorted in surprise at his strange treatment but obeyed.

He tried to leave Arthur's concerned face behind but the image was locked in his mind. He was so focused on it, he didn't notice the swoop of a massive wingspan or the shift of wind as something huge came out of the sky. Not until his horse reared in fright and he was thrown off. He hit the ground hard and his breath left his body in a great _whoosh_.

He glared at Aithusa as she glared back. _Why did you do that? What's wrong with you? _Merlin struggled to his feet and panted, sending his question into her head. He pelted her with demands until she shook her head and roared.

"Stop, Merlin!" Aithusa voice cut at his ears. He didn't want to hear it outside his body. He didn't want to accept it. He didn't say anything in response. His eyes wandered away as he tried to avoid the demand and failed.

"Merlin," Aithusa's voice was softer now, "You're killing yourself,"

The statement was so blunt it hurt. He didn't react to it outwardly though. His insides clenched but his face remained vacant.

"Merlin," Aithusa tried to get a response, an annoyed tinge added to her tone, "Do you hear me?... Merlin! Answer me!"

Still no answer.

"Merlin! _Don't you dare cut me off like everyone else!_"

Merlin gasped and stepped back. No, he wouldn't react - he wouldn't.

_"Listen to me! Speak! Anything, Merlin! MERLIN!"_

Merlin yelled in pain and collapsed to his knees. He clutched his head as the pain bounced back and forth in his skull. Her voice which used to be his saviour now reduced him to tears of pain. He felt betrayed. Why was she doing this to him?

"You have to eat, Merlin! You have to speak to people! You have to pull yourself what of the hole you're digging yourself into!"

He screamed at her. It was raw and animalistic. His voice cracked from disuse and the scream failed. Dying on his lips until no sound came out of his open mouth. He didn't look at her, his eyes shut against her stone-cold features. She was supposed to be his life line and she had turned against him. Rage filled him and he shut his mouth.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her dead on. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze but remained stubborn in her judgement.

"Merlin, please listen to me. You can't keep -"

"No," the word left his lips without his biding but he didn't try to stop himself as he continued, his voice croaking and stiff, "I will not listen to you. You have no right to command me. Get out of my sight,"

The words were incredibly calm despite how he felt. Had he really just told his one true friend to leave him? Surely he must have, because she snapped out her wings and snorted in disgust. She flew away with a powerful flex of her wings.

He couldn't believe it. He was alone again. But this time, he had done it to himself.

* * *

The hill loomed over them. The pull was within, still it wasn't very strong. Merlin was certain now that the failing protection spells around the hill were the reason for the leaking pull. He was sure he would have noticed it before.

"Arthur," Merlin spoke quietly, "I think I need to break it open with magic," He trembled at the prospect. It had taken him almost an hour to force himself back onto his feet earlier, the sun was setting again when he had the strength to get back on his horse. They had only gone a little ways from the still unconscience bandits - taking their guns - until they found a place to set up a campsite.

Merlin would have insisted they continue through the night but he didn't try to protest. He let them put a bowl of food in his hands and he ate slowly. His stomach churning uncomfortably but he forced it down. He had to stop when his stomach heaved but he heated it again with the smallest amount of magic later and ate the rest.

He shouldn't have shouted at Aithusa. She was right afterall. He _was_ killing himself.

They reached the hill as the sun was nearing mid-day. Clouds were forming at the horizon but they weren't coming towards them.

Arthur stepped towards him, "Do you think you can handle that?"

"No," It was an honest answer. He didn't think he could handle it. The only way he saw how to get a fully grown dragon out of this hill was to -

He shut the thought off. If he only thought about the amount of magic he had to use then he would cower away from it. Sighing in resignation, he twitched at the snap of a twig behind him and listened to the other magic-users approach.

"Could we help, Emrys?" Gwion's voice was soft and respectful.

"No," Merlin answered without turning, he forced himself to get out more, "My Dragonlord abilities combined with my other magic must be used for this.

"Oh," There was a pause then, "Please don't hesitate to ask for our help if you do need it,"

Merlin nodded.

He stepped forward until he was standing at the foot of the hill. Looking up the steep sides of the valley he wondered where the entrance was. Not that it would be any use.

He sucked in a breath and dragged his magic to the surface.

_"A__rýpan __sé __éar! L__íesing __sé __eorðdraca!"_

He brought his fists down on the slope and smashed them against the ground. A scream like a battle cry leaving his lips. The earth shuddered as if a earthquake rumbled beneath them. A crack opened where he hit the ground and spread uphill. It got wider and longer as it travels. It cracked the hill in two, leaving a gap wide enough for a dragon to crawl out of.

Merlin slumped to the ground. All strength leaving him as his magic was drained from his body. He withered in pain, gasping for air. Black spots clouded his vision but he stayed focused on the crack he had made on the hill.

Two gold eyes was all he saw before the darkness took him.

* * *

**AN: DRAAAGGOOOOON! ARGGGHHH!**

**Hehe! :D I didn't want a few chapters where they were searching in vain for "The Green Dragon that dwells in a hill". It would have been boring - I predict. So... Time Gap! (*gasp* I just killed the Queen! D:) **

**I thought the bit with the modern day bandits was weak but I wasn't sure how to make it stronger. **

**What does everyone think about Marlin's sudden change in character? *twitches nervously* Eek! I don't know how you're going react to this. But I have reasons! **

**And Merlin faints... _again_. *eye roll* I think I might have swapped the positions of Arthur and Merlin in that area. But... hehe. Cliffhanger! :D **

**The next two chapters have already been written so the next one will be up tomorrow. :) ****I may or may not have accidentally on-purpose - _possibly_ - have written them a week ago. *****shrugs* **

**Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin! **

**Old English spell: Rip the Earth! Release the dragon!**


	17. Brynmor

Chapter 16

Brynmor

It's scales were a vivid green, it's underbelly a dull gold. Horns of a darker green sprouted from it's head that was bigger than a horse. Jaws snapped and teeth glistened, the lips pulled back in a snarl that reached it's eyes. It's neck arched and stretched. Forelegs shifted under it, claws dug into the soft ground and tore it up. It's body stretched far back and it's hind legs stomped down. It's tail flicked and sliced through the air, the spikes at the tip were razor sharp and dangerous. It extended it's wings out and seemed to touch the sky with them. Like most of it, they were dark green along the bones and a a shade lighter in the thin membrane that connected them.

Arthur was barely aware of his jaw dropping as the beast rose up out of the ground. His grip of Merlin's limp body went slack and he thought he would drop him, then hands grabbed the man from him and Arthur looked at the body that were connected to them. Gwaine's wide eyes looked back at him then down at Merlin. The man had fainted when he had shouted that spell, Arthur had grabbed him and pulled him off the ground when he saw the dragon come out of the hill.

The dragon looked down at them and sneered. It's tail flicking like a cats.

_This dragon isn't friendly, _Arthur thought - just as a clawed foreleg came swiping towards them.

There was a shout from behind them and they looked up. Percival was pointing to the sky, a look of awe and fear etched into his face. Arthur spotted an angry, demon of white descending from the sky.

"AITHUSA!" Gwen screamed. _"No!" _

A deafening roar split the sky and flames erupted out of her mouth. The green roared back - halting the extended claws - and snapped it's wings down, leaping into the air and letting the fire pass harmlessly below it. Aithusa crashed into it with her hind legs out in front of her and claws extended. The green dragon gripped her shoulders and roared in her face. Aithusa's claws dug into it's hind legs and her forelegs swiped at it's face. Smashing it to the side and cutting off the roar. The green dragon growled in rage. It swung it's head round and opened it's jaws wide. Teeth sunk into her shoulder.

The white dragon's scream filled the air. Her strangled cry cutting to the soul. Her tail whipped round and smashed into his neck. Hitting again and again until he released her. Dark droplets of blood fell away and splashed on the ground. Aithusa flapped her wings frantically and she backed away. Her face contorted into an expression of pain. The green dragon shook his head and it's neck sagged slightly, deep gashes lined the green scales. Then it's eyes hardened and locked onto the white dragon.

It followed the retreating Aithusa and growled menacingly. Aithusa keened in pain but shook it away. She snarled at the green dragon and with a heave of her wings, she leapt further up into the sky. The green followed the white into the air. Aithusa had almost reached the clouds when she turned and dived down onto the green's head. She grasped her hind and forelegs onto it's shoulders and clamped her jaws down on his neck. Her weight on it's shoulders sent them plummeting towards the ground.

The green dragon's wings beat frantically as it tried to stay airbourn. It's tail connected with her shoulder with a sickening crunch. Aithusa's eyes went wide in shock and auguish. Her jaws opened and the green dragon fell away from her. She was free-falling for a second before she remembered her wings and began to flap. The green had gained altitude and was above her. It angled it's body down and dove towards her.

Aithusa's claws brushed the ground before she rose up again. She had barely risen a few feet before the green landed on her and sent her down into the ground.

The earth shuddered with the impact. Arthur's knees buckled and he hit the ground.

The Green dragon spread his wings out triumphantly as he glared down at the prone dragon underneath it. Aithusa's eyes were closed and one foreleg was stuck out at an unnatural angle. Her shoulder was broken.

The green dragon's roar made the very earth vibrate. It's head angled to the sky and it's neck stretched out.

One brilliant blue eye opened and locked onto Arthur. Her voice echoed in his mind, _Tell Merlin that I'm sorry and that I love him. He is my kin and my friend, I had wished we would grow old together but... _She let the thought fade.

Arthur stared into that sad blue eye. The eye glanced down and lingered on Merlin for a second before she lurched upwards - sending the green dragon back and crashing into the trees. One foreleg hung useless as she stood and turned. She faced the green dragon, sending a defiant roar to the heavens.

The green dragon flicked it's tail and clinked it's claws. Wings held out wide. It's snarl revealing it's blood stained fangs.

Raising up onto her hind legs, Aithusa roared again.

The green dragon matched her stance. Swiping it's foreleg out and missing Aithusa by centimetres as she stepped back. They glared at each other for a second before lunging forward and engaging in a mess of claws, teeth and horns. Their movements blurred as they moved faster and faster.

Sudden fear for the white dragon gripped at Arthur heart.

Gasping as if doused in cold water, Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin and looked down at his sleeping face. "Merlin! Wake up!" He shook his shoulder and raised his voice over the battling dragons. "Merlin! He's going to kill her!"

Arthur looked around for help, the Knights were all frozen and staring at the battling dragons. Tears flowed freely from Gwens eyes and dripped down her face as she watched her friend fight to the death.

"Merlin!" Arthur turned his attention back to his friend and clamped his hands down on both of his shoulders. "Come on, Merlin! You have to wake up! You have to!" No response came from the man. Arthur thought his chest would burst. "_Merlin!" _Arthur screamed. He glanced up at the dragons and saw they had eachother in a death grip. Aithusa's teeth were sunk into the Green's shoulder and the Green's teeth clamped on her neck. Her claws tore at it's underbelly and it's claws dug deep into her sides.

Arthur's breath came in shallow gasp's pf panic as he turned his attention back to Merlin. Her last words to him ringing in his mind,_ "I had wished we would grow old together but..."_

Arthur was determined that they would. "Merlin! Wake up, you _idiot!" _Arthur shook the man's shoulder and yelled into his face. _"M__erlin! Come ON!" _Arthur slapped his face and was rewarded with a groan. Arthur almost laughed. He slapped his face again and yelled, "WAKE UP!"

Merlin's eyes flew open and his arms snapped out, missing Arthur by a hair's breadth. Arthur grinned in relief then let the smile fall away and turned serious, "Merlin! You have to help Aithusa!"

Merlin's glazed eyes brushed over Arthur before refocusing on him. A confused look filled his eyes and he frowned, "Arthur? Why are you shouting?"

Arthur smacked Merlin across the head and glared at him, "Why do you think? You idiot!"

The frown turned to a dawning realisation. He sat up abruptly and pushed Arthur to the side. Arthur grunted at the rough treatment but said nothing, turning his attention back to the struggling dragons.

They had broken apart and were circling each other. Aithusa was hopping on three legs and snarling a challenge at the Green dragon. It was limping slightly and watching the white dragon wearily. Blood leaked out of them both, deep cuts and teeth marks covered their hides.

Dismay and helplessness threatened to take him over, as Arthur watched them. How would they ever work together? Clearly the green dragon was corrupted.

Then Arthur saw him. Merlin was walking towards the dragons calmly. His features only showing the power of command as he advanced. His head held high and his shoulders tense.

He really had underestimated his friend.

* * *

Merlin walked confidently and proudly. Atlas that what he looked like outside. Inside, he was screaming in anguish. His Aithusa was shredded, hurting - broken. All because he decided to let this beast out. He wanted to scream and cry. Yell until his lungs burst and his knee's collapsed in exhaustion. His chest was tight and his throat ached, a lump of something lodged in it and threatened to choke him.

He held his head up and kept walking. The two dragons were snapping at each other. Circling. Never losing eye contact. Any distraction would be fatal. Merlin stepped forward quietly and calmly. The dragons were concentrating on each other so much they barely noticed as he placed himself between them and glared up at the green one.

The familiar power of the Dragonlord's welled up from his very soul. Like a warmth creeping up from his toes and washing over him. It calmed him, let him speak with a confidence that would flee him otherwise.

_"Brynmor!"_ The Green dragon froze, one foreleg lifted slightly off the ground and his eyes going wide.

"Merlin," Aithusa spoke from behind him, her voice was weak.

"Rush now, Aithusa. You'll be alright," Merlin said to her softly, he yearned to turn and heal her quickly. But he restrained him and dared the green dragon to turn his gaze on him. He spoke the green dragron's name again.

"Brynmor!" Merlin voice crackled with power and rose to a volume that was unhuman. "Bídsteall dún!" The green dragon looked down at him uneasily.

Fear filled his eyes as he realised his mistake. Brynmor stepped back and growled softly. "What do you want?" His voice was rough and sharp, like metal grinding together.

Merlin snarled his reply, "We want your help. Not your vengeance,"

Brynmor snapped his jaws and stepped forward threateningly. "You will not have my _help!"_

Merlin lips curled into a coy smile, "You have no choice,"

The green dragon faltered in his step and shifted about uncertainly, "Why do you want it?"

"Magic is dying," Merlin left the statement hang between them.

"Why should I care?" Brynmor lowered his head to Merlin's height and fixed his two gold eyes with Merlin's blue. "I have wished only to die since being trapped in that hill. I haven't been able to fly for a hundred's of years because I outgrew that hole. That is no life for a dragon and I didn't see any _Dragonlords _coming to rescue me. Why should I help you now?"

"In all honesty? I didn't know you even existed before the Druids told me three years ago," Merlin gazed cooly into the green dragons glare. "Besides, you would have had to send most of your life in cave anyway. With Aithusa, I'm sure she can tell you about her wonderful experiences with fish once you've made up,"

Aithusa growled behind him.

The green dragon considered his answer, the clock dials turning behind those gold orbs. "I will not," The answer was final. No matter of persuasion would shift him.

"Fine," Merlin sighed, "I had hoped you would do this willingly, but as you are stuck in your ways... Ic ambiht þé oþ bót ond ne ádwellan uncer ærende!"

Brynmor snarled and swiped out his foreleg, aiming for Merlin's small figure.

"Bídsteall dún!"

His clawed foot stopped and hovered in the air, it seemed to struggled against an invisible barrier before dropping to the ground.

"Unc beóþ ne áwierdnes mec mé ac mín frynd!" Merlin commanded. "To do so... will be fatal,"

Brynmor flicked his tail and sat back on his hunches, his eyes never leaving Merlin as he turned to tend Aithusa's wounds.

Merlin could barely keep back a gasp when he saw Aithusa's shoulder. It was crushed, bits of flesh were falling away and her bone was visible. The leg hung at a angle that was just _wrong, _her eyes were glazed in pain and she looked as if she was going to collapse. Red bloody holes dotted her shoulders and neck, a horn had been yanked loose and deep rips covered her sides and underbelly. Merlin gaped for a second, then went to in a state of mind that was strictly medical.

"Right. We have to stop the bleeding first, then set the bone and splint it. I'll use my magic to heal most of it," While he talked Merlin cleared a space for Aithusa ro lie down, pushing away logs and using magic to shift whole trees. "but I won't be able to do much until I've slept this off,"

"Merlin, calm yourself," Aithusa soothed, "It isn't that bad,"

Merlin snorted and motioned for her to lie down on the cleared space. She did so without comment, her eyes drooping shut. "Aithusa! Don't go to sleep! You have to stay awake!"

"But I'm tired, Merlin," Aithusa complained. One blue eye watched him as he muttered quick spells, his eyes glowing bright in the fading light.

The bleeding stopped slowly. Too slowly, Merlin thought. He gasped quietly and rubbed his burning eyes. A clink of metal behind him made him turn and see Gwen, Arthur and the others watching him. "She needs to stay awake. Will you talk to her while I work?" They nodded and moved to Aithusa's head, except Gwen who opened her arms and gestured towards the white - now turned red with her own blood - dragon. Merlin nodded and said, "Water, cloths, anything to wash her so I can see the -" he almost choked, "_damage," _He gasped at the word and turned away. Waving her away when she started forward, "I'll be fine!"

He went back to muttering spells and made his way around her entire body, ending at her broken shoulder. A glint of blue caught his attention and he turned. Aithusa was watching him. "I'm sorry, my friend. I should never have shouted at you like that,"

"No, I should not have disregarded you opinions so,"

Merlin smiled sadly at her blue eyes. Then turned back to her shoulder and pulled in a shaky breath. He didn't say anything, he just let his magic go. His eyes blazed a more brilliant gold then ever. Gold trails of magic flowed out of his out-stretched hands and into her broken shoulder. There was a soft whine of pain from Aithusa as her shoulder clicked into place and her bones were welded together again.

Merlin let his arms drop in exhaustion and his knees buckled. He would have fell if not for Percival. He grabbed Merlin's arm and held him up. Merlin regained his footing and smiled his thanks to the silent man. Percival nodded and stepped back. Stumbling and pushing away the pain, Merlin headed towards Aithusa's head and leaned down beside her. Her blue eye was still glazed but seemed less so now. They shifted back and forth, not seeming to see anything.

"Aithusa," Merlin spoke gently and reached out a tentative hand. Placing it on her nose, he watched as her blue eyes brushed over him. "Aithusa, look at me," But her eyes wouldn't focus, they flicked from one side to the next, always moving. Panic started to rise in his chest, "Come on! Look at me!" he tapped her nose softly and waved a hand over one eye. No response.

The sudden realisation of what was happening struck him in the stomach, "She's lost too much blood," The words uttered from his own mouth seemed alien. He couldn't stop the next one's before they escaped, "She's going to die,"

Just as they left his lips, the words were proved right.

Her eyes locked onto him, but didn't see him, before rolling back into her head and her entire body went limp.

* * *

**AN: Not much to say... Except, I'm sorry.**

**Especially to HikaruWinter. **

**"Bídsteall dún!" - Stand down**

**"Ic ambiht þé oþ bót ond ne ádwellan uncer ærende!" - I command thee to help and not hinder our mission**

**"Unc beóþ ne áwierdnes mec mé ac mín frynd!" - You shall not harm me nor my friends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**


	18. Lightning

Chapter 17

Lightning

Merlin kneeled beside her nose, staring at those closed eyes and wishing they would open. He slowly lifted his eyes to her chest. There was a slow steady thump of a heart beat against her ribs. The length between the beats getting longer as the seconds passed. Then they stopped altogether.

Merlin gasped, sobs breaking out of his chest. But he choked them off and shook his head in denial. This wasn't happening. "This _can't _happen!" Merlin peeled away the hand that rested on her nose and stood up shakily. His palms were red and sticky with blood. He scrambled over her forelegs and placed both hands on her ribs - where her heart had just beat.

He felt _angry._ With himself, with Brynmor, with Aithusa - with everyone. They can't take her away from him - they just _can't!_

He screamed in anguish and punched her chest. "No! - _No!"_ He rested his forehead against her scales and breathed through his nose. "This isn't happening," But it was, it _is _happening. "No," He pushed to despair away and nodded to himself and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I know - I know. This is just like any other patient. I need to restart the heart - I need oxygen - I need a big ficking heart monitor!" Struggling to keep his composure - Merlin yelled, _"__byre!"_

Wind whipped up leaves and whirled about him. Knocking him back before ceasing and redirecting itself into Aithusa's mouth. Her chest under his palms heaved upwards as the air filled her lungs then collapsed again as the air left. He did it again and sent the wind into her lungs. And again. Again. Another time.

Determination set in his face as he pulled in a breath of his own, his eyes light up like headlights in fog, casting away the darkness that threatened to blind him. Black clouds rumbled above him and lightning struck the ground not far from them. He heard gasps and cries behind him but did not turn. All his focus was on Aithusa and her unbeating heart. One more lungful of wind then he screamed in defiance of death - sending the lightning down from the heavens and into his palms. The electricity spot into her chest and her whole body shuddered.

Black spots formed in Merlin's eyes. Shaking them away he straightened his back and sent the wind back into her lungs.

"Merlin! What are you doing?!" Gwen's face appeared at his shoulder, a pleading and fearful look in her face as she stared at Merlin's. "She's gone! Leave her be!"

"NO!" Merlin didn't mean to yell. But he didn't try and take it back. "I'm not going to lose her too!"

Gwen face fell, "You can't bring her back. She's lost too much blood,"

Merlin's features hardened, "I can! I've never lost a patient,"

"Merlin, mate," Gwaine spoke from behind him. "There's nothing you can do,"

Merlin growled, "I'm a doctor! I can do this! I have to!"

"Merlin, stop!" Arthur's hand clamped down on his shoulder, making Merlin flinch.

"Get off," it was a command, cold and unfeeling. He felt the hand snap back in surprise and he imagined how Arthur's face would look. Shocked, betrayed perhaps.

In typical Arthur fashion the hand came back just as quick, attempting him to spin him around. Roaring in rage, Merlin pushed out at the air between them, spinning around and slicing his arm through the air. Arthur was thrown into the air and landed hard.

Merlin barely let himself think about what he had done before he turned his attention back to the wind and the lightning, "You should step back. You could get hurt," He didn't know if he meant that as a threat. Maybe it was, he didn't care. He didn't even notice as Gwen and the others began to cry and walked away.

"Blood," Merlin muttered, "Blood transfusion..." He glanced at the blood that covered her body, the ground, the trees. Sending another jolt of lightning into Aithusa, Merlin began to chant a string of spells. Barely audible yet clear as a bell chime. The words tumbling out his mouth and his eyes as gold as the sun.

The blood on her scales began to shift and flow, the once dry clumps turning back into running blood as they traveled back into her wounds and her body. Merlin was careful to leave out anything that would cause her harms. Bacteria, dirt, bits of wood. He didn't bother with Brynmor's blood and stayed clear of the stuff on the ground. He just needed enough to get her heart working again.

Wind continued to gush into her mouth and flow out. After every five, he sent a bolt of lightning through his hands and into her heart. Her convulsing muscles kicking up dirt as her limbs flailed. He didn't know how long he did that. Could have been seconds or hours. The rhythmic pattern of his makeshift CPR casting away his weariness and pain as he fought to save a life. It's true - he had never lost a patient, not in all his one thousand, five hundred years. He didn't plan on starting now.

* * *

Arthur scrambled back to his feet and stared in disbelief at Merlin's back. Gwen was walking away from him and the knights followed not long after. Merlin's back remained stiff and he didn't turn his head in their direction.

A flash of white and a sharp heat crackled in the air around him and Aithusa's body convulsed violently. Merlin's voice rose up over the rumbling thunder and echoed in the valley. Words foreign to Arthur's ears yet unmistakably magical. Aithusa's scales seemed to crawl as he called out in a monotonous voice.

"Her blood!" Gwen shouted over the thunder, "It's going back into her!"

Arthur's eye widened as he realised she was right. Trails of dark red blood were flowing across her body in streams then rivers, seeping back into newly opened veins and disappearing into her body. Leaving her scales white again.

There was a low grumble behind him and Arthur suddenly remembered Brynmor. Spinning around he looked up at the green dragon. The dragon lowered his eyes back to Arthur and growled out gruffly, "He's a fool,"

Arthur glared at him, "How so, oh great dragon?!" He didn't restrain the note of sarcasm that entered his voice.

Brynmor showed his teeth in a half-hearted snarl, "You know he is as much as me,"

Arthur didn't reply. He was right, Merlin was a fool. This amount of magic could kill him. Even if it didn't - How did he expect to bring back a _dragon? _

Yes, Arthur had seen him bring back people from the dead. There was the Lake and then afterwards with all that technology and his _hands._ Pressing down on people's chest and making their hearts beat. In all his three years in this time, Arthur had never been so impressed, when that flat line on the monitor spiked suddenly and the person on that bed breathed by themselves. Merlin would step back exhausted but thrilled. Like his own life had depended on making this one live.

Thunder shook the very earth and lightning pounded down again and again. After about five bolts, Arthur realised that they were hitting Merlin before shooting out of his hands and into Aithusa. His palms acting like those pedals. He never cried out in pain or cried. His face was set in an unbreakable mask of determination.

There was a hard impact of something large and wet on Arthur's head and he looked up. More drops hit his face and he blinked away the water. Rain pelted them and it wasn't long before they were soaked through. Arthur thought about suggesting they found shelter, but tossed the idea away instantly. Nothing would let him leave Merlin's side.

Then the rain stopped all of a sudden, not gradually but like someone had turned off the tape quickly. Arthur wiped the water out of his eyes and stared at the wall of pelting rain in front of them. Merlin was just visible through it, the flashes of white continued and thunder ripped the earth apart. Looking up, Arthur had to shut his eyes and open them again before he believed that he was looking at the green membrane of Brynmor's wing.

He glanced at the face of the dangerous dragon and didn't receive a returned stare. Brynmor had tuned his head away from them and was looking out into the rain. His wing held out awkwardly and his shoulders tense as if embarrassed. His voice traveled through the thunder towards them, "Don't want you getting ill, do we?"

"Why help us now?" Elyan asked.

Brynmor's shoulders tensed further, "I - I am - I," he growled a warning and said no more, but left his wing out.

Arthur was grateful for the shelter. Even if it was from the dragon who had killed Aithusa.

* * *

The thought's that had dominated Brynmor's mind for the last one thousand and five hundred years were at first whole and kind. But as the years passed he became bitter and resentful. The Great Purge killed his protectors and he had been left alone in that hill.

It had been his sanctuary then his prison. Spells intended to keep a curious young dragon from slipping out into the world prevented him from escaping as an adult.

The Dragonlord that had hid him before the Great Purge had died not long after he made his home there. He felt the presence of everyone one of his kin. Each winked out as time passed. Every dragon except one, every Dragonlord except one. And him, forgotten in a cave, under a hill. The Druids would visit him as much as possible before they were killed by a Camelot patrol. No-body else knew about the dragon under the hill.

He didn't blame them for not telling others, but he hated that dragon that was still alive. Surely, he could sense Brynmor like Brynmor could sense him? Why didn't he ever come and find him? And what of that Dragonlord? They didn't sense dragon's like they could, only truly powerful Lords could do so. So Brynmor could only guess that he was not a powerful Dragonlord.

But he was not convinced, why was he still alive if he was not powerful?

Brynmor had clawed and burnt his cave until his claws ached and his fire ran dry. He tried everything to try to free himself from his hell. But the spells were strong and nothing but powerful magic could free him.

Such as he was witnessing.

The young man that was attempting a bring a dragon back to life.

Brynmor called him "Fool," yet he did not believe his own words. This was a Dragonlord with such power that he could call lightning out of the sky and control the elements in ways Brynmor could only dream.

This was Emrys.

The druids had spoken of him. In stories, ballads - prophecies! It was only when he had commanded Brynmor to stop fighting did he realise.

He had made a mistake. This female dragon had only been trying to protect her young ones. He should have remembered that they were extremely protective. The Dragonlord who looked after him and told him that as soon as he was confirmed a male. _"Never get on the wrong side with a female, lad. They'll squash you to a pulp,"_

But this dragon was not what he expected. When he first saw her descending from the sky, he thought it must have been that dragon who had ignored him. But it wasn't. He remembered how the presence of that last dragon had winked out - just a few years after the Dragonlord. The last dragon and Dragonlord were dead. Yet they were not the last, really. A new Dragonlord had risen from the old. Shortly before the Dragonlord's death there was a feeling of immense joy and happiness that washed over him. An egg had been hatched.

This must be the egg.

Brynmor was ashamed with his behaviour. He should not have directed his anger at her. The Dragonlord's scolding resurfaced in his mind, _"You treat your kin with respect, Bryn!"_

That was the early days before he was ridden in the hill. There was suppose to be more joining him, but when he next saw the Dragonlord he had only brought bad news. The demons from Camelot had smashed the hatchery and killed dozens of baby dragon's. Only then had Brynmor realised that the presences that had disappeared not long before the Dragonlord visited was the lives of his brother's and sister's ending.

After that he had grown used to it, he recognised the disappearences and cried pitifully as he was gradually left alone.

After so long, he had been terrifiying to stretch his wings in the open air and look out on the valley. He wanted to sneak back into his hole and sleep. Then he had spotted them, the human's who stared up at him. Gawking like fish. He didn't hesitate, he swiped his foreleg through the sir - aiming to kill.

Then there was a roar and the white female was coming at him. He quickly redirected his foreleg and sent it crashing down. Springing up into the air and beating hard with his cramped wings to become airborne.

The fight had been hard. Brynmor's unused muscles ached painfully. But he wouldn't let her win. He let out all his rage and hate on the poor creature before him.

She would have been beautiful before. White scales were visible through the mass of wounds and her elegant wings were slightly unfurled. Brynmor dipped his head in shame. He should not have killed her.

That's when he heard it. That voice filled with pure joy and exhilaration.

"She's breathing! She's alive!"

* * *

**AN: Had you all going then didn't I? :D**

**_Of course_ I wasn't going to kill Aithusa! I wouldn't let myself do it! ****I think it worked out well. What do you think? :)**

**Weird way of getting her back but Merlin is a doctor so what else would he have done? **

**What does everyone think about Brynmor? Is he what you expected? Do you like/hate him? **

**His name actually means "Large Hill" in Welsh. Oh, the irony. :D Being a large green dragon and living under a large green hill kind of... yeah.**

**I _think_ it's pronounced - B - r - in - more **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**


	19. Memories

Chapter 18

Memories

"She's breathing! She's alive!"

The delighted laugh rang through the rain. Arthur blinked in surprise. Merlin was laughing? His face broke out into a relieved grin - the incident with being thrown back magically forgotten. He was just so glad Merlin was laughing for once. _Although, it is a bit hysterical,_ Arthur noted.

Brynmor grunted in bewilderment beside him and stepped forward. The rain still beat down heavily and the moving wing shelter and approaching rain to their backs made the humans jump and walk forward as well. Arthur watched Brynmore wearily. He didn't want him ruining Merlin's somewhat crazy happiness.

But Brynmor seemed fine. With a jolt, Arthur noticed that the wounds that covered the scaled body were almost healed. He halted beside Aithusa and extended his other wing over the white dragon partially. The rain shielding Merlin from view was cut off and there he was.

* * *

Merlin felt the heart underneath his hands thump against her ribcage. The movement making him step back a bit. He stared in disbelief for a second before yelling something. He couldn't remember what he had said and he was half-aware of the laughter coming out of his chest.

It was all so surreal. Had he just restarted the heart of a dragon?

He laughed harder. Yes - yes, he had.

He then noticed the rain battering his shoulders and top of his head, He grinned up at the sky with his eyes closed, reveling in the feel of the cold wind and wet. Small bubbles of laughter still escaped his chest.

The rain cut off suddenly and Merlin opened his eyes. He saw two golden eyes look back at him and he chuckled at them.

A warmth spread down his cheeks and he thought it was strange. Something wet was running down his cheeks that wasn't rain. He put up a hand and felt the wetness leaking out of his eyes. Salty tears dripped into the corner of his mouth and he gasped. Looking away from the gold orbs he rested his eyes on the people below them. They were watching him wearily. Not sure what to do.

Merlin's face contorted from laughter to sobs.

Aithusa's heart sang under his hands and his friends were weary of him. He didn't know what to make of it.

"I'm sorry," The words left his lips through the sobs and he sank to his knees. Tearing his eyes away from the people he had isolated and crying into Aithusa's scales. A soft hand held onto his shoulder and he flinched from it.

"Merlin, it's just me," Gwen's soft voice reached him.

His shoulders relaxed and he leaned into the touch. "I'm so sorry, Gwen! I didn't mean to -"

"Rush, now," Gwen's arms enveloped him and he sunk into her. "I know you didn't mean it,"

His arms went round her without him telling them to. He felt destroyed, broken. As if he was full of holes with pieces of himself missing and scattered about the world.

He cried until he had run dry of tears, finally relaxing into her embrace and letting his eyes droop. "I feel so tried,"

"Then you should sleep. I'll watch over you,"

He felt like a child again. But he didn't mind. Memories of his mother saying the same thing once coming to the surface of the pool filled with hundreds of years worth of memories.

_Little Merlin was crying in his mothers arms. Hunith stroked his hair and humming softly. _

_"Hush, now, My lad. It'll be alright in the morning, you'll see,"_

_Merlin nodded into her chest and slowly his sobs settled. "Mam, I'm so tired,"_

_"Sleep then, my darling. I'll watch over you,"_

And he did sleep. A dreamless sleep that filled him with a peace that he had not felt in years.

* * *

Arthur watched Merlin and his wife. He looked so small. Arthur thought he should approach but was rooted to the spot. Merlin needed this time to... do _that. _

Suddenly a little uncomfortable, Arthur turned away to give him a bit more privacy and scratched his head. "We should get a fire started, maybe?"

The other's looked relieved at having something to do. They went to get the horses under Brynmor's wing shelter and set up a camp.

In fire was lit in no time thanks to the Rhys, who had been learning some spells from Merlin before he had become sullen and closed-off. It was the first bit of useful magic Arthur had ever seen in his life - starting fires. Merlin had done it when they were heading to the Lake.

Arthur looked over to Merlin now and saw he had stopped crying. Gwen held on to him tightly and he thought she told him to sleep. He was in no time at all. Gwen caught his eye and smiled shyly.

Outside their shelter, the rain gradually slowed and stopped. Brynmor shook his wings and stretched them before folding them on his back. The sky was a dull brown colour. The clouds forever blocking out the sun but no more rain fell.

"He was making it rain," Arthur concluded to himself. He looked over to Merlin asleep in Gwen's arms and grinned proudly. Gwen frowned at his expression and quirked up an eyebrow in question. Arthur half-shruged and walked over to her. "Shall we lie him down?" He pointed to Merlin.

"Yes, I know just where to put him,"

Bending down, Arthur gripped Merlin behind the knees and around his shoulders then hefted him up. He weighed nothing, it was scary to feel the protruding angles of the man's joints and the stick thin limbs. Gwen looked at Merlin's face with a concern he hadn't seen before. He then realised he was feeling the same. This was their friend.

"He's thinner then I thought," Arthur looked into Gwen's chocolate browns eyes. They gazed back.

"Come on," Gwen said, looking away. She called over to someone to bring Merlin's and her bedroll over. Placing one between Aithusa's neck and the inside of her foreleg. Close to the front of her chest where her lungs filled and her heart beat inside. The other bedroll went at the foot of the first, closer to Aithusa's head.

Arthur gently laid Merlin down of the first bedroll and stepped back. Gwen threw a blanket over the sleeping man an brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

"This is where he would sit," Gwen explained, "When Aithusa was smaller - but bigger than when you last saw her - he would lean against her chest in this spot and they would talk for hours. I would find them curled up with each other sometimes, fast asleep,"

Percival and Gwaine had walked up as they settled Merlin down. Now, Percival grunted in agreement. He also remembered finding them like that.

Gwaine smiled, "Wish I had seen that,"

"Quite the sight," A gruff voice interrupted their musings. They all looked up at the Green dragon that loomed above them. The beast shifted uncomfortably and looked down at Aithusa's sleeping form. "Her wounds are still open,"

Without warning and seemingly forced, The green dragon extended his neck over the white and huffed out a breath of hot glowing air. As the hot air touched the wounds, they healed. Not completely, just so the wounds scabbed over.

Brynmor watched the wounds heal for a second before glancing at the humans that were looking up at him with jaws dropped. "I wouldn't have been able to restart her heart like Emrys but I can do that at least," Brynmor hesitated for a second before turning away, "I will go for a flight, if Emrys wakes before my return, please reassure him that I have not abandoned you,"

With that he leaped into the air and flapped away. Disappearing over the horizon.

Arthur watched him go for a second more before turning back to look at Gwen, who had settled herself on the extra bedroll. "Will you be alright here?" Arthur didn't question her presence beside Merlin. He has seen her helping Gaius and then Merlin with patients. Her devotion to the wounded was impressive.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Gwen smiled up at him.

Arthur bent down and kissed her briefly. Her hand rose and touched his cheek before he pulled away. His eyes brushed over Merlin's form as he straightened. Giving one last sad smile to Gwen, Arthur turned back to the camp. Gwaine and Percival following him.

Gwaine picked up his pace so he was beside Arthur and spoke softly, "Do you think Merlin will pull through this time?"

"Of course he will," Arthur scoffed, but his eyes betrayed that sinking feeling of dread.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow, he wasn't convinced.

They reached the camp and sat down around the fire. The flames flickering and the wood snapped and crackled. The orange glow sending heat spreading up their cold limbs and wet clothes. Peter was busy setting out a cooking cauldron on the fire and chopping up whatever food they had found.

Arthur thought more of Gwaine's question, frowning into the fire.

"What's on your mind, Princess?"

Arthur looked up to Gwaine's face. "What?"

"I can tell you're thinking of something. What is it?"

Arthur looked round to see everyone watching him. "Merlin," he said simply.

"You don't think he'll pull through, don't you?" Gwaine deadpanned.

"No, I do," Arthur denied thoughtfully, "What we've seen in the last three years tells us he is the more resilient man then we thought. Even what we saw -," he gestured to the knights, "- in Camelot. The numberous times he came close to death. He _always _sprang back. I doubt this will be any different,"

"But?" Rhys prompted.

"But..." Arthur frowned, "This is a lot worse than all those other times. Magic kept him alive before. It isn't keeping him alive now because it's dying. I'm just worried he won't be able to go back to one hundred percent... _Merlin,_"

The Knights lapsed into their own thoughts at this. Arthur found himself thinking over the last three years. It was hard to think that that much time had passed. When they set out Merlin had been on the mend, his previous loneliness fading as he got used to the idea of having his friends back again.

* * *

_Arthur was impatient to leave. Merlin was being the old man he was and pottering about his home, worrying about this and that. Arthur saw no reason in bring ten years worth of un-used journals with them and had pointed this out on numberous occasions. Merlin wouldn't listen of course until Gwen talked him out of it._

_"Fine!... I'll bring just five years worth then,"_

_Arthur had bit back a groan. He was such a _girl_, sometimes._

_Now, they stood outside the cottage. Two cars waited to take them away to their Friends hide-out and Merlin was trying to bring everything. _All he needs now is the kitchen sink_, Arthur thought._

_"Merlin! Put the kettle back!"_

_"I never went anywhere without a kettle!" he retorted. _

_Arthur swore he heard Merlin mutter something under his breath, and Gwaine - who was nearest Merlin - glanced at the warlock in surprise. Then Gwaine had chuckled and glanced at Arthur slyly._

_"What was that, Merlin?" Arthur called over, an annoyed tinge added to his tone._

_"Oh nothing," Merlin called back as he walked to his cottage. It was too fast a reply and very innocent._

_Arthur turned to Gwen beside him and with wide eyes demanded, "Do I look any different?"_

_Gwen laughed at his expreesion, "No, Arthur. He didn't curse you,"_

_"Are you sure?" Arthur pleaded. _

_"Yes," Gwen chuckled. _

_"Hum," he wasn't convinced. But he decided to trust his wife. _

_After checking up and down his body then glancing at his reflection in the metal of the cars. You couldn't _not _be paranoid when you had a warlock as a friend. _

_"But I would stop arguing with him, if I were you," Gwen added._

_Arthur grunted and watched as Merlin came out of the cottage again carrying a box with two other boxes following him in the air. He couldn't help it, "What is that _now_?!"_

_"Spell books," Merlin walked past Arthur and gave him a look that said wow-you-really-are-a-prat. _

_"Of course the most powerful warlock in the world - who can make things fly across the place without whispering a single word - will need spell books,"_

_"They're not for me. I want to teach our Friends some spells. Modern day druids have lost the knack for it,"_

_Arthur blinked at this reasoning before nodding in approval, "Well Merlin, you've seemed to have thought of something useful to bring,"_

_"Kettle's are useful," Merlin said, a little hurt. "When I was in China, they gave me a cool one. Lots of designs on it,"_

_"You collect kettles, Merlin?"_

_"No, spell books. You haven't seen my attic, have you?"_

_Arthur was about to answer when -_

_"I have,"_

_They turned towards the new voice. A young man who looked a bit guilty and was shuffling his feet nervously. _

_"I'm sorry, Emrys," The young lad began, "I broke your window, I was suppose to put the Cup in your attic but the doors were shut magically,"_

_Merlin laughed - much to the boys bewilderment. "It's okay," Merlin stepped forward and clapped the man on the shoulder, "Thanks for cleaning up the glass and boarding it up,"_

_"It was the least I could have done," The lad had actually dipped his head in a kind of bow._

_After that, they had packed up quickly. Merlin locked his house with magic - including the windows this time - and cast a few spells to ward off intruders. They had left not long after, Merlin kept twisting in his seat to look at his cottage before it disappeared behind a bend in the road. _

_"I wonder when I will next see it," Merlin wondered aloud._

_"I'm sure it won't be too long," Gwaine spoke. He was lodged between Merlin and Arthur in the back seat. Gwen was sitting in the front. The other car held Elyan, Leon and two of their Friends. Along with most of Merlin's stuff. "You'll see, I'll give it a year until we find that dragon,"_

* * *

It hadn't been a year though.

Arthur blinked away the thoughts as a bowl of food was passed to him. He took it and picked up a spoon.

Glancing around at the men around him, he frowned. They were all a bit ragged and dirty. Months of being on the road making the dust stick to their skin. Elyan was spooning food into another bowl and stood up to take it to Gwen.

"I'll do it," Arthur stood up and took the bowl from Elyan who smiled his thanks and went to eat his own.

Arthur went to Gwen, holding both bowls carefully. His eyes fixed on them to watch for any spills. When he rounded Aithusa's foreleg and stepped forward, he lifted his eyes.

Gwen was sitting with her back against Aithusa's neck and her legs folded under her. She seemed to be watching Merlin, but the glazed look in her eyes gave away the far reaching thoughts that passed through her mind. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up and her face lit up as she saw him. Arthur smiled back and stepped forward the last few feet to hand down the bowl.

"Thank you," Gwen said as she took it.

Arthur sunk down next to her and leaned against Aithusa. Her scales were surprisingly warm for a reptile. Stretching his legs out in front of him, Arthur almost touched her foreleg with his boots.

They ate in silence, Arthur's thoughts returning to the years that had passed. Their time on the road had been difficult. Just a year in and the world was already falling to pieces. The second year was when the Prime Minister and the Royal family were killed and the fuel ran out.

* * *

_They had been driving down a deserted motorway. Old burnt out and abandoned cars lined the edge of the dusty road. _

_Merlin was at the wheel of the camper van and Arthur sitting beside him with Gwen. Everyone else had been in the back. Suddenly, the van had jolted and spluttered. Merlin swore colourfully and the van rolled to a halt. _

_Merlin banged his forehead against the steering wheel. Then muttered, "We're out of petrol,"_

_There was a collected groan in the back and Arthur attempted to keep his own groan stifled. He watched Merlin's fingers as they clenched and un-clenched on the steering wheel. His breathing was laboured and he was gritting his teeth. He was always stressed now. The constant pressure of the Grief and his struggling magic was hurting him._

_"Hey," Arthur nudged him with an elbow. Merlin grunted and attempted to swat him away. Arthur nudged him again and said, "At least you can get out of this thing. You've been complaining about it upsetting your magic since we got it,"_

_Merlin lifted his head and quirked a ghost of a smile at him, "We still have to carry everything,"_

_"Merlin," Arthur sighed in exasperation, "You always manage to complain about something,"_

_Merlin humm-ed in agreement. That scared Arthur a little. Merlin _always_ disagreed with him. He was actually starting to hope that Merlin would called him a 'prat' or something. Just to go back to normal. _

_He didn't have time to elaborate on that thought, as Merlin had opened his door and stepped out. There was a bang behind them which signaled that the back doors had been opened as well. Gwen opened their door and jumped out. Following her, Arthur stepped out onto the dusty tarmac and looked up and down the dead motorway. _

_They gathered in a group beside the van. Arthur looked about for Merlin then spotted him standing apart of them. He was looking up at the sky. Arthur watched as he dragged in a breath and called out to Aithusa in the dragon-tongue. Arthur didn't flinch at the roar coming from his friends mouth, instead he looked up to the sky to look out for Aithusa. _

_She came out of the clouds, descending swiftly to the call of her Lord. Just before reaching the ground she twisted her body so she landed on her hind legs first - wing extended wide to slow her down - and then dropping onto her forelegs as well. She folded her wings as she skipped forward the last few feet. When she reached Merlin, she lowered her head and nudged him with her nose. Merlin stumbled back but his face broke into a grin. _

_"Aithusa," he complained playfully. _

_"Yes, my friend?" Her eyes twinkled. _

_Merlin rolled his eyes and leaned against her head, "We ran out of petrol, could you carry some of the heavier stuff?"_

_"Of course. But I did see some horses in the next farm. Perhaps you can but them? I'm sure the farmer will be glad for the money," _

_Merlin thought for a second before turning to Arthur and the others. "What do you think?" Merlin had directed the question to Arthur._

_"Glad you're involving me in this conversation," Arthur made his way forward so he was standing in front of Aithusa's blue eyes. "How far away is this farm?"_

_"Two miles east," Aithusa answered him. _

_Arthur looked at Merlin and their eyes met for a second. A silent conversation buzzed between them. Finally, Arthur looked away and nodded to Aithusa, "Will you show us?"_

_"Of course," Aithusa lifted her head and Merlin backed away. She held her foreleg out in front of her, "Climb on,"_

_Arthur turned to the others and said, "Hopefully we'll be back soon with horses. Stay here until we return,"_

_They all nodded and started to busy themselves with... whatever they did._

_Merlin climbed up first and Arthur followed._

_He stared down at the ground below them and shuddered. "Do we have to fly there?"_

_"Yes," Both Merlin and Aithusa spoke at the same time. _

_"You are... so strange," Arthur muttered. _

_Underneath them, Aithusa's body vibrated with laughter as she leaped into the air. _

* * *

"Arthur,"

Gwen voice brought him out of his jumped as her hand rested on his arm.

"You need to go get some sleep as well, Arthur. You're falling asleep here," Gwen reasoned kindly.

"I suppose you're right," Arthur looked up at the sky and was surprised to see it had darkened. The sun was setting.

Placing another kiss on Gwen's lips, Arthur stood up shakily and stumbled away to his bedroll.

"Goodnight," He called over to his shoulder.

"'Night," Gwen answered.

* * *

**AN: Whoa. This was over 3500 words. I thought I was going for 4000 at one point but decided to put the stuff I've missed in the next chapter. So hopefully this made the sudden change from happy Merlin to depressed Merlin a bit more understandable. Although it was in Arthur's point of view so who knows? **

**(Moonfox - Baddies next chapter. ¬¬)**

**Also, a little Arwen. I was shocked at myself when I realised I hadn't given any inclination of affection between them since they came out of the lake. *shakes head* A couple of kisses will cover it for a while, I hope. :)**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. As always.**

**Marmar**

**Thanks for all of your reviews! :D**


	20. Awake

Chapter 19

Awake

Merlin woke slowly. The first thing he noticed was the warmth of his cheeks, sunlight making the insides of his eyelids go orange. Something heavy rested on his body and he guessed it was a blanket. Rough hard ground could be felt under a soft bedroll. Then there was the sharp tang of wet grass, the musky scent of dragon... Aithusa.

Merlin eyes shot open as the memories of what had happened assaulted his waking mind. Her white scales filled his vision as his eyes focused. The muscles of her neck contracted as she brought in one breath after the next. Merlin slid a hand out from under his blanket and placed a shaking palm on her neck. The white scales were smooth and warm. The white shinning in the dull sunlight.

Merlin's attention turned towards his hand. He was shocked to see how thin and stick-like his fingers were. His gaze traveled to his wrist and up his arm. This was someone else's arm, not his. It was too thin, too small. A dead man's arm. The flesh eaten away to leave the skin pulled tight over the bone.

He let his palm slide over her scales until it hit the ground, before rolling onto his back. His body felt so hollow. He placed one hand on his face, his cheekbones were sharp and his eye sockets deep. Letting his hand drop to the base of his neck, he felt the prominent collar bone and thin shoulders. He wasn't wearing a shirt. His fingers bumbed over his ribs until they they ended and his fingers hovered over nothing. Letting his hand drop on to his stomach, he was scared how wasted it was.

He didn't want to know about the rest. He pulled the blanket around him tighter and rolled onto his side. Shutting his eyes against the brilliant white of Aithusa's scales.

"Don't go back to sleep, you lazy idiot,"

Merlin eyes shot open again and he frowned at the noise. Rolling his eyes down, he caught the edge of a brown jacket in his sight. Merlin rolled his eyes and stretching his limbs out, he kicked the person at the end of his bedroll.

"Ow! _Mer_lin!"

Merlin smiled in triumph and shut his eyes again.

"You've been sleeping for two days! Wake up, Merlin!"

"No, Arthur. I don't think I will," Merlin grumbled. He stubbornly screwed his eyes tighter shut and frowned.

"Merlin! Get up! Gwen's getting worried about you not eating or drinking for two days,"

"And you're not? I'm hurt," Merlin opened his eyes again and rolled back slightly to see the prat glaring at him while rubbing a spot on the outside of his thigh.

"You're hurt? My leg hurts! You git!"

"Just be thankful it wasn't your big head. Now, shut it. I'm tired,"

Arthur grunted and pulled himself to his feet. Looming over Merlin threateningly, he said, "If you don't get up, I'll drag you!"

"You wouldn't," Merlin dared.

Arthur's face set. Without warning - he lunged forward and grabbed Merlin's arms. Merlin yelped and attempted to stay on the ground. Making his limbs go limp to increase his weight while at the same time trying to yank his arms out of Arthur's grip.

But it was no good. His warm blanket slid away and he was hauled to his feet. Merlin was left in nothing but his jeans and socks. He instantly began to shiver as the cold hit him. His teeth chattering.

Arthur grunted and whipped the blanket around Merlin's shoulders before putting his arms around Merlin's waist and lifting him up over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Merlin complained. He looked down at the ground under his head and hit his fists against Arthur's back. "Put me down!"

"No," Arthur walked away from Aithusa and jolted Merlin abit as he went. "Not yet, anyway,"

Merlin groaned and looked longingly at where his bedroll would be behind Aithusa's foreleg. Aithusa herself was still asleep. Her blue eyes hidden behind white eyelids. She was curled up loosely and her wings were slightly unfurled as her muscles relaxed in sleep. Her wounds were almost healed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Merlin asked the back of Arthur's head. The only thing he could see when he twisted his neck.

"Two days," Arthur answered, twisting his own neck to look at Merlin in the corner of his eye. Merlin couldn't help thinking he looked a bit haunted. But it was gone quickly as he looked away and heaved Merlin onto his feet again.

When Merlin was rightened again, he swayed dangerously. Black spots forming in his eyes as blood rushed out of his head.

"Merlin!" Arthur's panicked voice reached him.

"What?" Merlin blinked away the dizziness and focused on Arthur.

"You just went as white as a sheet," Arthur eyes were wide. He was scared.

"Well yeah," Merlin felt his own eyes widen at the concern in Arthur's face then he felt his lips twitch, "Are you worried about me?"

"No," Arthur denied, only then realising that he was gripping Merlin's shoulders tightly. He let go quickly and stepped away. "Why would I be worried?"

"You are so!" Merlin was grinning now.

"Well, I'm glad you think this is funny," Arthur glared. Then his guard collapsed as he gazed at Merlin, "Merlin, you're my friend," he paused, seeming to struggle with himself. Merlin's grin faded as he watched him, "Alright!" Arthur threw up his arms in defeat, "Maybe I was worried. But it looked like you were dying! You _are _dying!" Arthur waved his arms up and down Merlin's body, gesturing to his thin frame. "What if you had? What would I have done? I mean -"

"I'm sorry,"

Arthur was about to rant on but he stopped at Merlin's words. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Merlin shrugged and looked at the floor, "I shouldn't have isolated you like that. I should have told you what was wrong. I should have -"

He was cut short as he was plowed backwards. He gasped and went rigid before realising what was happening. Arthur was hugging him. Merlin felt his own arms go round him and he smiled.

"Idiot," Arthur muttered.

"Prat," Merlin muttered back. Then - "I'm going to be okay,"

Arthur pulled away and clapped his arms down on his shoulders, staring hard into his eyes, "You'd better be,"

Merlin grinned.

Arthur let his arms drop and looked away to the camp fire beside them, "Gwen said if you woke up, you were to eat as much as possible," He pointed to the cooking cauldron over the fire.

"Where is she?," Merlin asked looking down at the full cauldron of food. Then as an afterthought, "Where is _everyone_?" He looked around and didn't see any other human present.

"The Knights are scouting, our Friends went to the nearest village to look for supplies and Gwen is washing at the river," Arthur looked worriedly in the direction of the river, "She's got a gun, just in case,"

"She'll be fine," Merlin plonked down in front of the fire and let the blanket fall away from his shoulders to pool about his waist. "Where's Brynmor?"

Arthur sighed and sat opposite him, on the other side of the fire, "He come's back now and again,"

Merlin raised his eyebrows at the answer then he understood, "Over a thousand years underground doesn't give him much chance to fly. I hope he's enjoying himself. Did he heal her?"

"Yeah," Arthur glanced at Aithusa before turning back to Merlin with a frown, "You don't hate him?"

Merlin considered for a second, "No..." He answered slowly. "Yes. A little," Merlin looked back at Aithusa and sighed, "Has she woken at all?"

"Yes," Merlin turned his gaze back to Arthur who was filling a bowl to the brim. Arthur didn't say more until he had firmly placed the bowl in Merlin hands and gave him a look that said "If-you-don't-eat-that-I'll-kill-you-myself".

Merlin took it obediently and cautiously hovered the spoon in front of his face. His stomach was flipping at the thought of eating anything. But he put the food in his mouth and within a few bites he was chucking it down. He was so hungry.

"She woke up only a few hours ago," Arthur continued, watching Merlin eat with approval, "It was only for a few minutes and she asked for you,"

Merlin gulped down what was in his mouth before asking, "What did you say to her about me? Or more importantly - how mad was she?" He glanced wearily in the direction of Aithusa.

Arthur chuckled, "You're in deep shit, mate,"*

Merlin jaw clenched, "Damn," He looked back at Arthur to see that he was staring at him. "What?" Then Merlin followed his gaze down to his sticking out ribs and sighed. He pulled the blanket back up around his shoulders to hide his frame and continued to eat.

"How is it that you're okay now?"

"Hum?" Merlin queried as he munched.

"You don't seem like the Grief is effecting you anymore. Why is that?"

Merlin scraped the last bit out of the bowl before laying it down with a sigh. He wanted more but he knew he would only make himself sick. He lifted his eyes to Arthur and shrugged. "I don't know. It's still there. I mean... there's a druid next to you now," Merlin could just see him through the hazy air that hung over the fire. Arthur snapped his head round before realising he wouldn't have been able to see him, "But I don't feel it anymore - the grief. Well," Merlin eyes glazed over as he concentrated on it, the familiar sense of grief flooded his mind as he did. But when he pulled away from it - it retreated, "No, it's ike I can _choose_ not to feel it,"

Arthur lifted up one lip in his usual expression of confusion, "Huh?"

Merlin shook his head and continued, "Let's just say it isn't there anymore," Arthur nodded, "I think the presence of Brynmor has something to do with it. I'm not sure but _before,_Aithusa was my... sanctuary or something. I can sense her magic nearby and I was calmed by it. Maybe, or it could have just been her magic fighting the Grief. Anyway!" Merlin shook his head, "The presence of two dragons - one now being free of those dulling spells - is helping me keep the Grief at bay," Merlin shrugged again and looked at Arthur with a look of exasperation, "I don't know how to explain it better than that,"

"Right. No, I think I get it," Arthur frowned a bit more before nodding slowly, the frown disappearing. "Yea, I get it,"

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Merlin. I am capable of using my brain,"

Merlin tutted, "Well, we can never be too sure of that, _sire_,"

"I think I liked you better when you were depressed,"

Merlin just laughed.

* * *

The room made of white marble was cold and lifeless. One window set high in one wall let in little light so the marble seemed grey. What light there was fell on the ebony desk in the middle of the room. It was an odd thing to have in this grand space. The black wood standing out like a stain on a crisp sheet. A chair the same colour was behind it. Upon it sat a man with thin white fingers that gripped a knife. Twirling it around in his hands. His face was downcast and laid in shadow so that the whimpering mess in front of his desk could not see his features.

"You're telling me that you haven't seen them _again?"_ He spat the last word out with venom.

The whimpering man nodded numbly and clutched an arm closer to his body. A knife hilt could just be seen sticking out of his forearm. The red blood wasn't visible against the black of his clothing but it dripping slowly onto the floor. "No, sir. They haven't been spotted... again,"

"Get out,"

The whimpering man bowed slightly before turning tail and exiting quickly. Leaving a trail of red droplets.

The man behind the desk, sneered at the trail. He snapped his fingers at the assistant, who left to find a bucket and mop. His thoughts turned to the missing people.

Three years and they haven't been seen. Three entire years. It was magic, it must be. But it shouldn't be, it was dying, he made sure of that. That was the only way to weaken him - Emrys. Merlin.

The man's grip on the knife tightened. He didn't wince or drop it as the blade cut into flesh and blood pooled out of his closed fist.

_Bang!_

The man looked up and gave the person who had run in a glare that could have killed. The person faltered in their step but didn't slow down. He was smiling.

"Sir," He stood to attention and saluted before reeling off his report, "A significant amount of magic has been reported in the Brecon Beacon area of what used to be Wales. The only thing that could have made this amount of magic is -"

"_Emrys!_" The thin-fingered man stood up slowly, his face still in shadow, "We've found him,"

* * *

**AN: Did I get the bromance this time? Well?! *twitches* **

**So, Merlin's better. Just about. Two sides of the same coin - he's okay when Arthur's there to distract him! :)**

**Return of the Baddies! They're getting more nuts every time we see them! :D**

**What does everyone think about everything? Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**

***Please excuse the language. But this is T rated so it can't be that bad... right?**


	21. Peace Offering

**I'm sorry! Please read this!**

**I corrected a mistake in the last chapter after posting it! But put the wrong document in it's place! If you were one of the un-lucky ones you probably read the first couple of sentences to this and not the last chapter! ****I was horrified when I realised, I can't begin to explain how sorry I am! **

**Please go back and read the previous chapter. Sorry! **

* * *

"It's lonely being the most powerful man you know and to have to live like a shadow.  
To be special and to have to pretend to be a fool."

- Merlin

* * *

Chapter 20

Peace Offering

The wind streamed past him, buffeting him and trying to force him on another course. But he resisted it. Easily slicing the air with a powerful shift of his muscles and a heave of his wings. He stretched his neck far out and twitched his tail. The air current around his body changed as he moved his tail and he tilted his body to the side. He turned sideways and pointed towards the high mountains and hills in the distance.

He felt through the connection that Emrys was awake. He hoped the Dragonlord hadn't hurt himself. A strange admiration for the human welled up in Brynmor's being. The white dragon was another matter. She had woken not long after Emrys.

He would have to apologise. Not that he wanted to. He hadn't been there when she woke up the first time, thankfully. He didn't want to be there when Emrys wasn't awake to control her.

He wasn't afraid. But since Emrys had forbade him from harming any of his friends, he was not able to defend himself against them.

The humans didn't seem to hate him but nor did they like him. He didn't care either way. He had been alone for longer than he cared to admit, what was a few more years?

Brynmor looked down at the ground and spotted movement. A herd of deer were running through the browned grass of a dead meadow. Brynmor grinned.

He tucked in his wings and dived towards the ground. The wind tugged at the membrane of his folded wings and tried to force them open. The ground was rushing towards him. Every detail of the ground below him becoming clearer with every second.

Just a couple of hundred feet from crashing - Brynmor whipped out his wings and caught the air. He continued to drop but slowed down. He kept his eyes on the deer as he pulled his hind legs forward and landed with an earth shuddering _crash! _

A clawed foot slashed out and killed two deer in less than a second. His snarling maw opened wide as the remaining deer scattered in fright. He chuckled as he watched them. Then snapped his jaws and looked down at his catch.

They were scrawny animals. The magic-sapped earth providing little nutrition. He had been careful to take out the slowest ones at the back of the herd. If the earth had any chance of surviving it needed the fittest.

Carefully, Brynmor picked the deer up in his long claws and beat down with his wings.

He hoped the deer will provide a peace offering to Aithusa. If not, the humans can have them.

When he was soaring below the clouds once more, Brynmor enjoyed the sensation of the air running along his scales. It felt good to be in the open again. To stretch his wings as far out as he could and feel the warmth of the sun. Not that there was much warmth coming from the sun.

Brynmor glanced up at the brown dirty clouds and felt a pang of saddnes. This world he had emerged into was rotten and dying. The magic that had once drummed through the water, plants, rocks and air had dwindled to almost nothing. Except for the valley he had ridden next to for all these years. The magic Emrys had used filled the land briefly. The grass turning a different - greener - shade before it began to fade again. The magic was wearing out.

_"Magic will never die, my lad,"_

His Dragonlord's voice echoed in his mind. Brynmor couldn't help thinking that he was wrong. Magic was dying, it was happening now. But no, his Dragonlord had said 'Die' not 'dying'. Perhaps there was hope.

Valley's and hills washed beneath him until he suddenly hit a change in the air. Magic vibrating in it like firefly's. It was weaker than it had been a couple of days ago, he noticed.

Angling his body down, Brynmor gently descended towards the camp. Landing on his hind legs a few dragon-lengths away from the camp. He dropped the deer and put his forelegs down. Folding his wing's in neatly before picking the deer up in his mouth.

A feeling of dread crept up his spine as he stepped forward. He hoped he would survive Aithusa's wrath.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin had been chatting about everything and nothing. Mostly Merlin would listen as Arthur talked about some of the things he had missed while he had been... ill.

Merlin smiled and asked some questions but mostly left it to Arthur.

Gwen had returned as Arthur had launched into a story about Gwaine and the Toad. Her face had broken into the happiest of smiles Merlin had ever seen. Arthur's amusing tale of Gwaine and the Toad was cut short as she threw herself into Merlin's arms and kissed him on the cheek. Merlin hugged her back and blushed humbly. Saying that he was fine and he would explain when everyone else arrived.

Aithusa's awakening had been abrupt. Her eyelids flickered for a fraction of a second before snapping open and lifting her head up lightning quick.

She had lifted a foreleg to see Merlin's empty bedroll and growled softly. Her eyes scanning the campsite for the warlock and finally resting on him.

Merlin stood beside the camp fire and wrapped the blanket about him tighter. Gwen had given him a clean shirt but he was still cold. He longed to curl up beside Aithusa's warm scales, he had learnt that her internal fire was the best thing on cold nights. All those times Merlin had visited her in her cave had usually ended up with Merlin sleeping on her bed of rocks rather than his.

He tucked his head now and waited for the scolding. It didn't come.

She took three steps towards him before dipping her head and bringing her clawed foot around Merlin gently. It was her way of hugging him.

"Merlin, I was so worried,"

Merlin threw his arms up and wrapped them as far round her neck as he could, just behind her jaw. His blanket dropping to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Aithy,"

She hummed in contentment and lowered her head so she hid him from Arthur's and Gwen's view. Her eyes shut and breathing - deep.

"Merlin, you're freezing," she muttered. "We need to get some meat on you before you die of hypothermia,"

"Yes, Mam," Merlin muttered back sarcastically.

"I'm serious," Aithusa still had here eyes shut.

_I know, _Merlin switched to mind speak. _I've eaten a bowl full of soup already, I'll eat more in a minute._

_I hope you don't plan to make a habit of this again._

_No, _Merlin paused, _just conscious of Arthur hearing every word of you mothering me._

Aithusa chuckled through the connection.

They broke apart and Aithusa curled up next to the fire. Merlin grinned in delight as she plucked his bedroll up with a claw and laid it down next to her. Merlin sat next to her, with his back leaned against her side. Warmth filled his body and he felt his eyes droop.

But he forced them open when he heard the shuffling of feet on dead leaves. Merlin looked up to see Gwen and Arthur looking at him worriedly. "I'm not going back to being _that_, if that's what your worried about,"

"No, of course not," Arthur answered too quickly. Then shrugged and glanced at Gwen.

Gwen just rolled her eyes and sat back down next to the fire. "He'll be fine, Arthur,"

Merlin grinned smugly.

That made Arthur certain. Grinning like a fool was _Merlin_.

Sitting back down, Arthur prepared to continue his story about Gwaine and the Toad when Merlin prompted him. But was cut off again when there was a loud rustling noise through the trees.

A deep growl developed in Aithusa'a chest and Merlin glanced up at her face. "Can you _try_ to be nice?"

"No," she deadpanned.

Merlin sighed and picked himself up, walking back to the fire and wrapping the blanket around him again. He sat down next to a confused Arthur and slumped his shoulders. "Brynmor," he offered as an explanation.

Just as the Green Dragon stepped through the tree's and Aithusa growl deepened.

* * *

**AN: Sorry that it isn't very long. Got loads to do and it felt like a good place to stop! **

**I don't know what "Gwaine and the Toad" was. If I think of something, I'll tell you. :D**

**By the way - I've just gone back and added a bit of "normal" writing to Throughout the Ages. Not all the chapters have something and most of the one's I added to only have a couple of sentences. Only two have a few paragraph's. But if you want to go back and read them, you're welcome to. And perhaps review? :)**

**The two chapters with a few paragraph's are - Bosworth and Black Death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**

**Star24**

**I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D More baddies next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**


	22. Friends

Chapter 21

Friends

Her growl rumbled from the pit of her stomach. Her throat vibrated and chest inflated. Her teeth showed in an angry snarl. Her tail wiped through the air and her wings opened wide. Her ice cold eyes fixed on the green beast that had pushed through the trees.

Brynmor hesitated before stepping all the way out. Two deer dangled from his jaws limply. He kept his tail still and wings in. Forcing his muscles to remain relaxed as he placed himself in front of the angry female.

Aithusa stepped forward menacingly and Brynmor lowered his head a notch. Her claws clicked and her teeth snapped shut. Her growl making the very ground shudder. She stood with her head above Brynmor's and glared down at him.

Brynmor felt his own growl growing in his chest and he tried to keep it back.

But it was no use as the growl burst from his chest. Aithusa's claws twitched. Brynmor felt one of his foreleg's rise off the ground and pull in tight near his body.

He lowered his head further and placed the deer at her feet. Bowing his head respectively, Brynmor forced his growl to quieten. Crouching before her, he closed his eyes and exposed the top of his neck. A stance of complete surrender.

Without warning - Aithusa lunged forward and clamped her jaws around Brynmor's neck.

But she didn't bite down. She let him feel the teeth on his scales before releasing him and letting him step back. Her growl rumbled to nothing and her eyes softened. Without saying anything, she picked up one deer and nudged another towards Merlin and the others.

Aithusa dismissed Brynmor with a flick of her tail and turned away. Brynmor stayed where he was, he lowered his head onto his forelegs and huffed.

That went better than he thought it would.

* * *

Merlin watched the entire thing with a mix of emotions. He had never seen two dragon's fight for dominance. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time. He was filled with complete joy to see two dragon's in the same place but was also dreading that they wouldn't be able to work together.

There was still the prophecy to think about and if the two dragon's being near him were keeping the grief from hurting him then he really needed them to be on speaking terms.

He glanced at Aithusa now and sighed. She was munching on the deer happily and purposely facing away from the green dragon. Knowing her, she would ignore Brynmor for at least two weeks.

"Merlin, why didn't you intervene?" Arthur asked curiously from beside him.

"Why should I?" Merlin turned to face Arthur and raised one eyebrow. "They're old enough to settle their own arguments,"

Arthur didn't look convinced but didn't question Merlin's response.

"I believe that's our's," Merlin pointed towards the other deer carcass.

"You sure?" Gwen looked cautiously towards Brynmor who turned his head away from them pointedly.

"Yep," Merlin nodded.

_If you don't eat it, I will_, Aithusa spoke directly into their minds. Too busy crunching bones between her sharp white teeth.

"Oh no, we'll eat it," Arthur said and jumped up to skin and gut the carcass. Gwen bused herself with building up the fire and Merlin was left with nothing to do.

Finally, Merlin stood up and let the blanket fall to the ground. "I'll get more water if you want,"

"Are you sure you can manage the walk, Merlin?" Gwen looked at him worriedly.

"Yes," Merlin huffed and went to the saddle bags. He found his and pulled out a handgun. He cracked it open and checked the rounds before snapping it shut and tucking it into his waist band of his jeans. "I'll be fine," he said to Gwen's and Arthur's uncertain expression and picked up the empty drinking water bucket.

"If you're not back in thirty minutes, I'll be coming after you," Arthur called after him warningly.

"Yes, Father," Merlin called back sarcastically. He strode away from them in the direction of the river, pushing through the brittle low-hanging branches.

His booted feet fell heavily on the hard dead earth. The fist holding onto the bucket was tight and his shoulders tense. He didn't know why he felt this sudden urge to get away from his friends. But considered going back and forcing himself to stay to get himself back into their company. A small part of him panicked. What if he was going back to _that_?

He shook his head and kept walking towards the river. No, he wasn't. He couldn't. Not now that he had Brynmor and Aithusa's magic to help him.

This was something else. He just needed to find out what.

The walk to the river took longer than it should have. Merlin's wasted muscles ached and screamed with pain. He had to stop constantly to catch his breath.

He stood now, with his palm against the rough bark of a dead elm. LEaning into it, his chest heaved with the effort and his legs shook. When he got to the river, he was going to have to use a little magic to get the water back.

Or he could just wait for Arthur to come look for him.

Merlin grimaced and pushed the thought away. Now was not the time to be weak.

He laughed at the thought. Wasn't he already physically weak?

The medical part of his mind shouted at him to return to the camp fire and sleep for another two days. The stubborn part screamed at him to continue to the river.

Well... he couldn't go back without any water, could he?

He stood up straight and took another step towards the river. The handle of the bucket held determinedly in his fist.

He reached the river about ten minutes from leaving the camp. The river flowed low in the wide riverbed. Thankfully, the actual water was clean. This far up the river, it was untainted by the pollution and death further down by the towns and cities.

Merlin lowered himself to his knees by the water and dragged in a lungful of air. He was shivering again as his body cooled from the exercise, he silently cursed himself for not bringing a jacket.

Lowering the lip of the bucket into the flow, he let the water fill it gradually, making sure not to disturb the mud and slit at the bottom. Once it was full, Merlin heaved the bucket out and placed it at his side. Sighing he leaned back so his face was turned up to the sky and closed his eyes.

The cold breeze pushed its way through the tree's around him and whispered in his ears. No birds moved in the branches above him. They had long since scattered to find food elsewhere. The presence of dragons in the nearby clearing didn't help either. The sound of the gentle flow of the water tumbled about in his ears. His own breath rattled in his chest and filled the almost silence.

Small pebbles in the slitty mud under his knees dug into his thin flesh. When he rested his palms on his thighs the rough material of his jeans rubbed against them. His thin shirt tugged on his frame in the wind. His unkempt black hair was longer now and flew to the side as the breeze took it up.

The hand gun pressed against the skin of his back. It was comforting to have it, now that his magic was unreliable.

Opening his eyes, Merlin focused his attention on a rock on the other side of the skinny river and grabbed the magic that twisted in his being.

His eyes blazed a bright gold as he spoke the word, "ástellan,"

His magic convulsed and Merlin grunted. The rock wobbled into the air a couple of feet before crashing down again. Merlin gasped and let go of the struggling magic.

It was worse. His magic was worse than it had been before he had helped Aithusa. He groaned and let his head fall into his hands, probing his elbows on his thighs.

"I need to get back," Merlin muttered to himself. Knowing Arthur, he would already be coming to get him - half an hour or not.

He struggled to his feet and looked glumly at the full bucket of water. Sighing in defeat, Merlin bent and reached for the handle -

_Snap!_

Merlin straightened and had the gun out and pointing in the direction of the sound before he could consider the reason for the noise.

_Snap!_

Merlin cocked the gun and focused his attention on the shrubs in front of him. They rustled and another _snap_ of a twig sliced through his nerves.

"Who's there?" Merlin called.

"Don't shoot, for fuck sake!"

Merlin groaned and lowered his gun. "Gwaine!"

Gwaine stepped out from behind the shrub with his hands up. "What? Can't a man take a piss without getting shot?"

"I wasn't going to shoot you!"

"Yes, you were!"

Merlin grinned, "You're lucky I didn't,"

Gwaine lowered his hands and grinned back, "I'm glad you feel better,"

Merlin grimaced, "You can say that,"

"Need help with that?" Gwaine gestured to the bucket.

Merlin nodded. He uncocked the gun and put it back into the waistband of his jeans. "What are you doing here?"

"The guys are just on the other side of the shrubs," Gwaine said, picking up the bucket, "We're coming back from scouting,"

Merlin nodded and followed him past the shrubs to see four horses and three ex-knights looking amused.

"Gwaine, did you have to scare the warlock?" Elyan said grinning.

"He scared himself," Gwaine defended himself.

Merlin smiled and said nothing.

Percival walked over to him and clasped arms with him, "I'm glad you feel better, Merlin," the big man said quietly.

"Thanks," Merlin squeezed his arm in response and nodded.

Leon did the same and smiled good-naturedly. Elyan hugged him and Gwaine threw his arm over Merlin's shoulders.

"What do you think, Merlin?" Gwaine said loudly, "A song for the walk back?"

Merlin grinned uncertainingly, "Whatever you say, Gwiane,"

The other men groaned. Gwaine laughed and launched into song.

_"There were three drunken maidens_ _Came from the Isle of Wight_ _They drunk from Monday morning_ _Nor stopped till Saturday night_ _When Saturday night did come me boys,_ _They wouldn't then go out_ _These three drunken maidens,_ _They pushed the jug about!"_

They began walking, the knight's leading their horses and Gwaine holding the bucket which it swung in rhythm with the song.

Merlin smiled at the familiar tune, he had told Gwaine of it in the first couple of months he had come back. Gwaine had demanded to know the new tavern songs and if the ale had improved any. Laughing with Gwaine, Merlin joined in -

_"Then in comes bouncing Sally,_ _Her cheeks as red as blooms_ _Move up me jolly sisters,_ _And give young Sally some room_ _For I will be your equal_ _Before the night is out_ _These four drunken maidens,_ _They pushed the jug about._

_There's woodcock and pheasant,_ _There's partridge and hare_ _There's all sorts of dainties,_ _No scarcity was there_ _There's forty quarts of beer, me boys,_ _They fairly drunk them out_ _These four drunken maidens,_ _They pushed the jug about!"_

The other men grinned at Gwaine and Merlin as the latter man's eyes lit up in joy and laughter. Percival found himself humming along as they neared the camp fire. The volume of the singing reached impossible heights as they did -

_"But up comes the landlord,_ _He's asking for his pay_ _It' a forty pound bill, me boys_ _These gals have got to pay_ _That's ten pounds apiece, me boys,_ _But still they wouldn't go out_ _These four drunken maidens,_ _They pushed the jug about!"_

Another voice reached them from the campfire. Arthur's tone's adding to the ruckus. Elyan gave up his silence and joined in for the final stanza.

_"Oh where are your feathered hats,_ _Your mantles rich and fine_ _They've all been swallowed up,_ _In tankards of good wine_ _And where are your maidenheads,_ _You maidens frisk and gay_ _We left them in the alehouse,_ _We drank them clean away!"*_

The men's deep laughter filled the clearing as the song came to an end but a shout of dismay ran through the group as Gwaine suggested another.

"NO! No more!" Arthur shouted, laughing.

"You men are unbelieveable," Gwen tutted.

"I agree," Aithusa added. But her eyes looked at Merlin with a great love and relief.

Merlin smiled up at her and felt his worries cast away. He'll be just fine.

* * *

Later that night, Merlin sat against Aithusa's side with Gwen beside him. He said little as the men laughed and joked around the fire, instead smiling and nodding.

Deer meat roasted on a spit over the fire. The orange glow spread out towards them and sparks flew up to the darkness above them. Aithusa rested her head over her forelegs so her nose was as close to Merlin as she could get it and Gwen let her shoulder brush against him now and then.

He wanted to roll his eyes at their concern but didn't, he understood they were worried.

How would he feel if he had seen _Arthur_ waste away and almost die? About the same, he supposed.

Their Friends had returned from the nearby village empty-handed and now sat about the fire as well. They had smiled when they saw Merlin was up and looked admirably at the Green Dragon that still sat nearby.

Brynmor hadn't said much since his confrontation with Aithusa earlier. Merlin looked at him now and chuckled. He looked like a grumpy teenager. His head turned away pointedly and his back stiff.

Merlin's face clouded and he looked at Aithusa's white scales. They had yet to grow over the scars that covered her frame. If he had lost her, he wasn't sure what he would have done. Probably would have ripped apart the world, Merlin mused - thinking of the lightning he had used to bring her back.

Lost in his own thoughts, Merlin didn't notice the sudden hush in the group until Arthur said, "Did you hear that?"

Merlin snapped his attention up to Arthur and frowned, "What?"

The he heard it. Thunder. It rumbled in the distance and developed quickly. Growing to a high pitch before dying away again. It sounded like it was coming from a few valley's away.

"A storm?" Gwaine asked.

"Yeah, probably," Elyan agreed.

Everyone looked up at the sky. Except Merlin, he was frowning at the ground and trying to catch the noise again. It was strange. He thought he had heard something like that before. But he was sure it wasn't thunder. IT was something else entirely.

It came again, louder. The very air seemed to shake with it. The rumbling roar growing and going away again.

He had to remember it from somewhere. He couldn't have heard it in the last five years.

The thunder came back and seemed to be coming towards them. The noise grew and grew. Merlin gasped and stood up -

_"Plane!"_

Everyone snapped out of their daze and heaved to their feet. Water was thrown on the fire which went out with a hiss. They were plunged into darkness as the fighter jet roared above them.

"Why is it so loud?!" Leon shouted.

Merlin just shook his head and clamped his mouth shut as the plane shot past and away.

The bouncing sound waves quieted and everyone breathed.

"That was close," Gwaine muttered.

"Don't jinx -" Merlin didn't get the warning out before the fighter jet was coming back. Everyone cursed Gwaine who held his arms up in defense.

"I hope they don't have body heat detectors," Merlin said to himself but Arthur looked at him stunned.

"They have what?!"

Merlin grimaced and shrugged, "Just don't move,"

The fighter jet came over them again and it looked like it was going to pass before it turned sharply and circled in a wide arc.

"They've spotted us," Merlin said unnecessarily.

Arthur looked at him with an expression of exasperation. "You don't think?!"

A whistle sounded in the air and Merlin felt the blood draining from his face. He knew what that whistle meant.

"Everyone MOVE!" Merlin grabbed Gwen's arm and pulled her towards the woods.

Aithusa stood and roared defiantly at the fighter jet. The fiery trail of a missile lighted the sky and shot towards them.

Merlin had a second to think - _We're not going to make it._

Then the world exploded in a sudden flash of orange.

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger. :D **

**Of course, those are the baddies. But how did they get a fighter jet? Hummm... mystery. **

***Thanks to Moonfox for suggesting the website where I got that song! Finally found a place to stick one in! :D**

**That's that for now! Please review! (Really though - I got two for last chapter! D:)**

**Discalimer: I don't own Merlin!**


	23. Fire

Chapter 22

Fire

The control room was dark. Lights of varying colours flashed and glowed around the room. Each sending artificial light bouncing off the bodies that stood there.

One man stood separate from the rest, his bony fingers clasped behind his back. Black suit glowing orange as the light of a control panel hit it.

Everyone's eyes were focused on the small screen showing a live broadcast of the fighter jets progress. Occasionally, someone would shift from one foot to the next or cough lightly. But the man in the black suit kept his back rigid and his face shadowed from the lights.

All his attention was on finding that man. The man he hated beyond anyone else. The man he wanted dead. The man he was prepared to kill the world for.

The fighter jet streamed over valley's and hills. It was switched to heat detection, at every animal that glowed white, there was a sudden jolt of excitement through the group but each ended in disappointment as the fighter jet turned and found out it was just a herd of scrawny deer or something.

Only the man stayed motionless.

Finally, as time passed over two hours of searching, there was a blaze of white which filled the screen.

The man's finger's twitched.

The camera's view zoomed out as someone pressed a few buttons. Just in time to see the two massive heat signals and a group of much smaller ones. They all stood in a circle, looking up at the sky.

Then the fighter jet passed over them and the image was gone.

The man's bony fingers reached out and picked up the microphone on the desk in front of him. Raising it to his white lips, he spoke coldly, "Pilot, turn around. I believe we've found our," The lips twisted into a ghastly grin, "Friend,"

The view span around widely until it faced the way the plane had just come. It sped towards the valley.

It passed over the hill and there they were again. They hadn't moved. But when of the biggest shapes of heat moved it's head and focused on the fight jet.

"They have two dragons, now?" one of the people behind the man whispered it his neighbour.

"First I heard of it," the neighbour whispered back.

They fell silent so not to anger their boss.

The camera's view was now turning. When it was facing the group of heat signals, the man's fingers tightened on the microphone and he spoke one word into it,

"Fire,"

* * *

Brynmor watched the fiery trail descend from the sky. It was fast and by the way Emrys reacted to it, it had the power to create disaster. He growled as Aithusa roared, his eyes focused on the thing coming out of the sky.

In one fluid and fast movement - his claws hooked under a boulder and he yanked it out of the ground. He rose onto his hind legs and threw the boulder through the air. He snarled.

The boulder hit it.

He wasn't ready for the sudden knock backwards. Dust from the dry brittle earth under him was thrown into the air and clogged his throat. His claws dug into the ground and he yelped as the shockwave pulled his wings back. The heat didn't bother him - he was a dragon. But the force of the explosion scared him.

What was this new creation?

* * *

The shockwave threw them. Merlin landed on his back, the air leaving his lungs. Sudden pain flared into ears. He thought he gasped but he hadn't heard it. Heat washed over them. Intense and dangerous.

As the air returned to his body, he croaked out a call. Yelling for anyone. But he couldn't hear himself. He put a hand up to his ear and felt the warm sticky blood that leaked from it. He looked into the raze of dust that surrounded him and screamed at the top of his lungs.

He couldn't see anyone, couldn't hear them. Panic welled up in his throat and he crouched down.

He felt useless.

No sight, no sound, no _magic._

It hid from him in the shadows of his being. Whimpering away from the evil that surrounded them. When he reached for it, it cowered and sunk lower.

A new sensation of wet crawled down his face. He was crying. He didn't bother to wipe the tears away as he ducked his head into his knee's and prayed for a quick end.

_Merlin! Get up! Come on, my darling!_

He lifted his head and yelled again. He wasn't sure if he spoke in words. Just the feel of the sound passing his throat.

He needed her, so he screamed.

_Merlin! _

A new heat passed over him, but it didn't hurt. Her warm breath enveloping him and out of the din, came the white scaled snout of Aithusa. Her blue eyes shone bright through the dust.

Crying in relief, Merlin wrapped his arms around her nose and buried his face in her scales.

_Merlin, talk to me!_

I can't, he wanted to scream. But it wouldn't get passed his throat or his mind. The magic needed to send the message was gone.

_I think I know, let me open a connection._

Merlin nodded into her scales and cried pitifully. With a horrifying jolt of his being he realised he could no-longer feel Aithusa's magic. Or Brynmor's.

_Merlin, my friend... I can't._

Merlin's knee's collapsed and he hit the ground.

Everything was coming back, the Grief, the sadness, the pain.

His day of peace was coming to a rapid end.

And he wanted it back! This couldn't be happening! The air being forced into a scream from his silent throat changed from one of pain to one of anger.

His eyes focused and the tears stopped. He pushed through the cloud of grief and screamed bloody murder at the sky.

He was Emrys.

And be damned whoever tried to take his magic.

* * *

Arthur could dully pick out the vibration's in the earth as something big walked across it. One of the dragons, it must be.

A ringing called sharply in his ears and his head ached. His hand reached put instinctly through the cloud of dust in search of Gwen. The last he had seen of her was Merlin pulling her towards the woods.

Merlin knew something he didn't. One word bounced around his mind now.

Bomb.

That's what he had called it. A bomb.

He had heard of cities being blown up with them in the time he had been here. But they had never been anywhere near the places that got hit. He hadn't had the chance to see one go off - nor experience it. But he had seen the end result, the destroyed cities and blasted buildings. As they traveled the country, he saw enough.

He could safely say that they were the worst thing ever to be created. He wasn't even sure if it had hit them.

Can't have. They were alive, right?

He searched for anyone. Fumbling about in front of him, on his hands and knee's. Finally he stood and coughed. The noise of his rattling breath coming muffled and distorted through his ringing ears. His eyes raked through the dust that surrounded them and he called out.

If he got an answer he didn't hear it.

But he did hear something. Yelling?

He took another step forward and his foot caught on something. He fell forward - his arms going out in front of him. He landed hard and something shifted under him. He sat up and looked at the face below him. Leon grimaced up at him and said something.

Arthur shrugged and pointed at his ears, pulling away and standing up. He hauled Leon to his feet and gestured at his body - asking if he was hurt.

Leon shook his head, but a hand went up to his ear and he grimaced.

Arthur made a few hand motions. Pointing first at himself then to the right. Then at Leon and to the left.

Leon nodded in understanding and went left. Arthur walked off to the right. They needed to find everyone.

Gwen was his first priority. Then he'll have to find Merlin. He was worried about that yelling. He'll find out soon enough.

It took only a couple more steps to find the next person. Gwaine's face broke into a grin of relief as he saw Arthur, his hand going out and clasping onto Arthur's. He started to speak but gave up and pointed to the right. Arthur looked and saw through the thinning dust that Gwen, Elyan and Peter were standing by the trees.

Arthur ran to Gwen and crashed into her arms. They stood there, holding each other, for a minute before pulling back. Arthur planted a kiss on her lips and she smiled sadly.

His own disjointed voice came to his ears as he asked, "Where's Merlin?"

Gwen frowned for a second before she understood and her face clouded in doubt. She shook her head, she didn't know where he was.

Arthur turned back to Gwaine to see that Percival and Gwion had joined them. They nodded at each other grimly.

The ringing faded finally in his ears and Arthur could definitely hear someone screaming.

He launched forward and yelled, "MERLIN!"

Everyone looked at him oddly, they couldn't hear him.

"It's Merlin!" Arthur looked about at them but only received confused looks. He gave up and run back into the clearing, "Merlin!"

Arthur stumbled forward and forced his aching ears to catch the noise of pure anguish and pain.

Something wasn't right. He must be hurt, he might be dying. He had to find his friend.

As he searched, the dust finally settled to a point where Arthur could almost see the other side of the clearing.

He saw the dirty white of Aithusa's scales and his eyes darted to her bent low head. Merlin was there.

Arthur almost broke into a run but stopped. Merlin wasn't yelling in pain now. Arthur strained his returning hearing. He froze.

Merlin was angry. A rage filled the man that was beyond anything he had ever seen.

And Arthur had seen a lot in his years on this earth.

_Not nearly as much as this man before me_, Arthur thought.

* * *

Merlin struggled to his feet and felt his chest heave, but the sound of his breath moving wasn't there. He couldn't hear his heart beat but it thumped against his ribcage with a force that could knock you backwards. His left ear was ringing, when he put a hand up to it, he felt that there was no blood. But his right ear-drum was ruptured. The pain threatened to cut through him but adrenaline kept it back.

_Merlin, the jet!_

Aithusa's jaws opened and a roar erupted out of her maw. Merlin could almost hear it through his ringing left ear. He glared at the approaching jet then turned to Aithusa. He didn't need to ask before she opened her wings and braced herself for the leap into the sky.

Just as she crouched her muscles, a green creature leapt to her side and pushed her down. Merlin blinked in surprise as Brynmor snarled at Aithusa and spoke hurriedly at her.

Aithusa snapped at him and shrugged him off. They argued for a while longer, Merlin left frowning angrily at them.

The jet was coming nearer with every second. Merlin could see it's wing lights flashing as it came towards them.

Finally, Aithusa brought Brynmor's comments to an end as she bit his legs. It didn't draw blood but the action surprised Brynmor into silence. Aiithusa looked at Merlin then up at the jet.

It was almost in shooting range.

_He doesn't want me to go up there_, Aithusa explained. She snapped her wings out and leapt into the air._ In case I got hit by a missile_.

Merlin looked sideways at Brynmor. The green dragon was shifting his feet nervously and his lip lifted in a small snarl.

Redirecting his gaze, Merlin looked up at the dark sky. Aithusa's white could almost be seen against the black of the night. The jets lights got nearer and nearer. Merlin clenched his jaw as Aithusa bulk suddenly blocked the jet from sight.

Orange flames lit up the sky from Aithusa's maw. The planes silhouette showing up against the liquid flames. It was there for a second before it shot away. A couple seconds passed before a streak of fire sped towards Aithusa. She dodged it easily and sent a another burst of fire in the planes direction.

The ground shuddered under his feet and Merlin snapped his gaze to Brynmor. He was roaring at the sky. His wings pounding the earth. His snarl showing sharp white teeth. He reared up on his hind legs and sent a blaze of orange flames into the air. The heat in the air made Merlin's skin burn. He bared his teeth at Brynmor, who ignored him and jumped into the air, beating his wings powerfully.

Merlin looked back up to the sky. The ringing in his left ear was almost gone and the distant sound of Aithusa's roaring and the jets thundering noise was creeping back.

Brynmor joined Aithusa against the jet. Flashes of fires burst briefly. Lighting up the sky light giant beacons. The dragons and plane were lit up with every burst. Causing the humans on the ground to see glimpses of open jaws, wings - membranes transparent - and the jet.

With a final dull ring, Merlin hearing came rushing back in his left ear. The battle above him felt instantly louder. Merlin had to resist the urge to cover his ears. The combined roaring and thundering in the sky was enough to deafen him again. His eyes never left the struggle in the sky.

Aithusa and Brynmor finally succeed in setting the plane alight as Brynmor drove the pilot to take a sharp right - in front of Aithusa's ready maw. The sudden fireball in the sky was frightening. Brynmor rose next to it and whipped his tail round. It connected with the jets wing.

The effect was instant. The jet dropped out of the sky like a sack of bricks. It spun in quick circles, tumbling out of control. A thick trail of smoke was the only indication of the jets fiery descend. The pilot inside had no chance to pull his ejection seat before the plane hit the ground. A fireball the size of 10 storey building engulfed the black sky as the jet fuel caught fire and the remaining ammunition exploded.

Luckily it was far enough away that it didn't hurt them.

Merlin felt his lips curling into a smile as he watched the fire grow. But the smile quickly disappeared as Aithusa and Brynmor came swooping back to the ground. As they landed, Aithusa looked at Brynmor admirably before stepping up to Merlin and nudging him lighting with her snout.

_How are you, my friend?_

"Somewhat calmer," Merlin grunted, "The hearing in my left ear is back but I think my right is ruptured,

"'Somewhat'? That doesn't sound promising," Aithusa muttered.

Merlin shrugged, then frowned as Aithusa shifted her eyes to his right and cocked her head as if she was listening to someone. "What are you -" Merlin turned his head, only then noticing the voice and person standing next to him. Merlin jumped in fright and gasped. "Arthur!"

Arthur blinked in surprise, "What?!"

"I didn't hear you coming,"

"I've been standing here for about five minutes. I coughed from the dust a couple of times! Don't tell me you didn't hear me!"

"Did you not hear what I just said?!" Merlin shouted back. "My right ear-drum is _ruptured_!"

"Oh," Arthur paused, "Well, Gwen -"

"Where is everyone?" Merlin spun around and pushed Arthur away in his rush to check everyone was alright.

"They're fine!" Arthur grunted. "Gwaine just told me that they're all accounted for, the horses are a bit skittish but they'll calm down soon. It's a good thing we had them tied up. You should go check out if anyone is injured later. We need to move away from this fire before it spreads towards us,"

Merlin, who had listened intently with his left ear cocked towards Arthur, nodded and turned towards the dragons. "Fly up and see if you can spot any approaching jets, I have a feeling that wasn't a coincidence,"

The dragons nodded and leapt into the air, one after the other.

Both Merlin and Arthur watched them go before Arthur threw his arm around Merlin's shoulders and steered him towards the woods. "Let's talk..."

* * *

The man's fingers clenched onto the microphone. The group behind him shifting uncomfortably, nerves fraying as the tension built. The man in the black suit was staring at the screen. It's picture now a static mess of black and white. A bar containing two words, solid and lifeless against the energetic background, stood out.

'No Signal'

There was no way they were dead. The people in the valley were seen as the jet came back to the valley. One of the dragons had destroyed the missile before it hit.

They were still alive.

"I want every man in that valley in no less than half an hour," The mans cold command was obeyed without question. A number of people rushed to sit at various seats and began pressing button and speaking fast into headphones. Others left the room to prepare troops.

Everyone knew their boss was determined to kill Emrys. That he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

They just didn't know why.

* * *

**AN: I started and re-started this a number of times. Couldn't get it quite right. But I'm reasonably happy with the outcome. **

**Sorry for the delay. Had two exams this week! My last one is next Friday so could push in another chapter before then. **

**Eh, sorry Hikaruwinter. You probably can't use that skin. Unless you like them crispy? :D**

**We've reached a 100 reviews! I can't tell you how happy I am! :D Thank you soo much for your support and reviews and fav's and follows! Thank you thank you! :D **

**Now, must go because I have a job interview! :D Wish me luck! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**


	24. Ash

Chapter 23

Ash

Hooves thundered through the woods. The clinking of harnesses and heavy breathing from beast and man added to the noise. Nobody spoke as they galloped away from the fire and possible pursuit.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder, the dark shadows behind reaching towards him with cold dead fingers. He could feel the grief pressing on the walls of his mind. Gnawing at his hard-won peace. His heart thumped in his chest and blood roared in his left ear. The right was still ruptured, no sound reached him at his right side. He had to turn his head to move his left ear to pick up anything, It un-nerved him, he wouldn't know if anyone approached from the right. Like when Arthur walked up to him in the clearing. He hadn't known he was there until he turned and saw him.

Gwion had offered to heal it but Merlin had refused. It was painful to use their magic, they needed to keep their strength if they were pursued.

Merlin grimaced and turned his head quickly from side to side - trying to catch every sound around him. His grip tightened on the reins and he brow creased in concern. Turning his attention back to his horse, he twitched his heel into her side and let her dodge the trees on her own. He let go of the reins and started to fumble with the clasps of his saddlebag.

The horse's movement jolted his arms and knocked the clasps out of his hands. He grit his teeth and glanced about quickly - the trees zipped past. Every now and then there was a glimpse of a horses flanks and the glint of a gun barrel.

Finally, his fingers managed to unclasp his bag and he flipped it open. A sudden launch in his horses stride caused him to grip tightly onto his saddle. His heart leapt as he tilted forward. The horse rightened herself and Merlin sat up as straight as he could while twisted around in his saddle. His hand digging into the saddlebag until he found the thing he wanted. He held the gun tightly in his hand and faced the front.

He caught as glimpse of Arthur's blonde locks in the front and Gwaine's face highlighted by moonlight to his right. Something in his expression made Merlin frown. He had only seen it for a second before Gwaine was plunged into darkness again. But there had been something like confusion in his friends face.

Merlin turned his head so his neck twisted round. His left ear listening intently to the woods on his right. All he heard was the thud of hooves and gasping breathes until -

"Ambush!"

Arthur's cry made him look forward again. The blonde had pulled his horse to a stop and held his gun up - pointing it at the woods in front of him.

Merlin felt his hand tighten on the gun in his hand and his other hand pull the reins hard. His horse screamed and skidded to a halt. Merlin didn't wait for her to calm before he had gripped a branch above his head and pulled himself up into the tree. His hand never let go of the gun as he swung up. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, he cocked the gun and pulled another out of the waist band of his trousers. Holding both up he scanned the woods below him - keeping Arthur in his sights. His good ear catching the first beginnings of battle.

The flash of gunfire and the thundering shots were all he saw and heard as he was lost in the repetition motion - aim and fire.

The gun's in his hands kicked when his finger tighten on the trigger. His eyes finding their next target and his body turning to it with little command from his brain. The enemy easily picked out from his friends by the glint of their night-vision goggles. He didn't pause to wonder how they got them.

Eventually, the gunfire ceased. Merlin's gaze scanned the woods around them until he was satisfied that there were no more intruders.

Nobody had spotted him up in his tree. Nobody could sneak up on him in the dark. He felt safe there and crouched down to watch as his friends picked their way through the bodies among the trees.

Gwen passed below him atop of her horse. Merlin was tempted to speak to her but kept his mouth shut and watched as she trotted past. "Arthur!" She called.

"Here!" Arthur called back through the dark. Merlin sighed in relief and let his eyes wander up. He counted ten heads, their figures highlighted by a dull silvery light.. They were all alive.

"Merlin!" Gwaine's voice shouted, his voice reaching him with a slight edge of panic.

"Merlin!" Arthur was calling as well now. Merlin sighed in resignation.

"I'm up here!" He called back, settling himself on the branch so his legs swung below him.

"That's a smart idea," Merlin looked down to see Peter looking up at him admirably.

"I'm full of them," Merlin said, but his voice lacked the usual cheekiness.

"What are you doing up there?" Arthur asked accusingly.

Merlin rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the branch. He fell about five foot before landing heavily on his feet. He staggered back and would have fallen if Arthur's strong grip hadn't caught his arm. Merlin suddenly felt exhausted, he sagged forward - the Grief reaching towards him.

"Merlin, come on," Arthur propped him up and put his arm around him. "We just need to get out of the woods then we can rest for the night,"

Merlin nodded numbly, he thought to mention how Arthur had been considerate enough to talk into his good ear before giving it up as a waste of energy. His thin frame was giving up on him, he really shouldn't have climbed into that tree.

The Grief was pressing on his mind harder now, like it could sense his state and was waiting for his defences to drop.

"It's too much," Merlin mumbled.

"What?" Arthur looked down at Merlin worriedly.

"Here. Put him up on my saddle with me. I'll look after -"

That was all he heard of Gwen's voice before he knees gave out and he plunged into the black of unconsciousness.

* * *

"All the airfields were destroyed along with all aircraft when the Queen was killed," Gwion sighed. "The Prime Minster knew they were next - so he ordered them to be destroyed. He didn't want the rebels to get their hands on them,"

"Then how did they get the plane?" Arthur demanded.

They had made camp in a small clearing. Aithusa and Brynmor were still keeping watch in the sky which was beginning to pale as the sun rose behind dusty clouds. They hadn't lit a fire for fear of more people finding them.

"I don't know. Maybe they got it from the US or Europe - what's left of them, anyway,"

"I doubt it," Gwaine muttered. "They have to have a secret place where they keep the plane. Somewhere out of reach - deserted,"

"You're right," Arthur agreed, "But we still don't know who they were,"

"Of course we do," Merlin spoke softly, all noise ceased so he could be heard, "They are the man that attacked me outside my home. The threat to magic. The possible cause of magic's death. The enemies,"

Arthur looked calmly at his friend. As soon as he had woken he had insisted on treating everyone's injuries before the man had sat down by the fire and said nothing. His head turned so his left side faced the fire - his good ear listening to their conversation.

"Yes," Everyone's gaze turned to Daniel who shifted uncomfortably in the sudden attention. He was a young lad, shy but always happy to help. Daniel gulped and kept talking, "We have been worried about them," He glanced at the other three men of his group, they all nodded slightly for him to continue, "They surfaced in the late 19th Century. A group of men came together and started a campaign to kill Magic. We - Friends of Emrys - dampened down the campaign and made sure it didn't spread. Our efforts were helped by the fact that the world had entered a era of mechanics. Magic was no-longer believed in, so naturally - their campaign was laughed at. It disappeared as time passed. At least from the public view. We believe they worked under the surface, growing and plotting. Until they eventually came out of their hole,"

"Do 'They' have a name?" Elyan asked warily.

"Yes," Rhys put in, "They like to call themselves the Destroyers,"

* * *

Footsteps echoed loudly in the vast space around him. They were quick and march-like. Full of a purpose but not rushed. His polished black leather shoes landing precisely on the concrete floor. His black suit and shirt, fitted tailor standard on his thin frame. His white skin showing prominent next to the black. Orange light glowed dully, it didn't reach his face which remained in shadow.

He walked in an underground cavern, his people had worked hard to acquire it - keep it hidden and fill it without anyone taking notice over the years. It was all in preparation for this event. It had taken many years but it was finally done.

He had finally managed to complete his work. His goal was almost reached. The death of magic was only a step towards it but it was the most difficult step.

He hadn't thought it necessary to tell his people why he was killing magic. They knew it was a strange thing to do, magic kept the world from falling apart so obviously it was wise to keep it alive.

But he had never cared for the world. Well, not since that day.

His fingers clenched together in anger. Merlin had told him everything. He had explained his situation - revealed his magic. Told him of all his adventures. They were 'friends' until the fire. He never understood why Merlin never -

"Sir,"

The voice was strong and unwavering. The man turned towards it slowly. A soldier dressed in a black uniform stood in front of him. "Yes?" The man dressed in black said impatiently.

"We have just got a report back from the Brecon Beacons, Sir. One group of soldiers has been killed by the enemies and another are surrounding them as we speak,"

"I see," The man turned on his heel and continued to walk down the cavern. Boxes and boxes of supplies lined the walls. Crates of food, water and other such objects were kept at one end of the cavern while ammunition and weapons were kept at the other.

The jet that had been knocked out of the sky by those dragons had only been one in a dozen. He felt a sliver of self-pride fill his being before he shoved it away. It would not do to become full of himself before he has killed Emrys. He couldn't afford anymore mistakes.

* * *

Merlin was walking down a corridor. A strange light fell through the row of windows along the right hand side wall. Closed doors on the left. At the end of the corridor was another door, but this one was open. The same strange light flooded the corridor out of it.

It took a second before he realised that it was bright sunlight. Not dull and brown but yellow that was almost white. A sign of happiness and health. Merlin quickened his pace - he wanted to go through that door. It would heal him. It will help. If he could just touch that light -

_Merlin._

Merlin felt his feet stop although he hadn't told them to. He was turning towards a door on his left. He hadn't noticed until now that it stood ajar. No light came out of this one. Nothing but that voice. A voice like nails on a blackboard.

_Merlin, come here. I think I've found it!_

It was excited about something. Merlin's gut twisted as his hand started to lift up. The wood of the door was black, it looked damp as if someone had thrown a bucket of water on it. His eyes wandered to the wall beside the door, the white walls had turned black - burnt - around it. Now that he thought about it there was a definite smell of burning in the air.

He didn't want to touch that door. He didn't want to go in. But he was moving towards it anyway. His hand reached up and hovered over the wood.

Then a finger brushed the surface of it.

It happened too quick. As soon as his finger touched the wood - the entire door crumbled into a pile of ash. The black void behind it being revealed.

His eyes went wide and with a cry of relief - he ripped his body away from the pull of the door and its room. He turned to face the light coming from the windows. But they weren't there.

He stood on a pile of burnt out timbers and grey ash. Nothing remained of the light or the door that offered him his chance of healing. It was all gone. Burnt to the ground.

He screamed at the grey sky, Anguish tearing at his heart -

He woke up. He opened his eyes. His heart thumping against his chest like it wanted to escape. He was covered in a cold sweat and his hands shook as he pushed his shaggy hair out of his face. The rough stubble of his jaw scratching his arms.

The image of the face behind the door still etched into his mind. Black and burnt but not dead. Definitely not dead.

Do the dead grin in delight?

* * *

**AN: ****This hopefully answered some questions! Look! The baddies are rich and sneaky! And they have a name! Except the boss.**

**And, of course, I added to the pile of questions. What happened between him and Merlin? And why doesn't Merlin remember this? And what's up with that dream? Hum...**

**By the way... :D we reached over 10,000 views! There was a literal and sudden intake of breath when I saw it! Thank you! Your interest is staggering!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. **


	25. Guns

Chapter 24

Guns

Once he was awake, Merlin couldn't go back to sleep. There was no way he was going to. He stayed still on the ground. His eyes open, good ear facing up as he lay on his right side. One hand under his head and the other on the ground. He pulled his knees up and sighed into the leaf strewn ground that his bedroll lay on.

It was mid-day. They hadn't stopped during the night. They had pushed the horses at first at a gallop then a trot. But then Merlin had collapsed so they couldn't have gone any faster. He cursed himself for being so weak, they might have made a greater distance if it weren't for him.

No, they would have had to slow down to save the horses anyway. No point blaming himself.

His thoughts wandered to his dream. There was something familiar about it. Like De-ja-vu or something. He just couldn't place it. Keeping a thousand and half years worth of memories is a hard job. Although he doubted this happened in the Tudor age. It had been more like the place where he studied while training to be a doctor in the 1880's. Or was it 1890's?

He wished he had his journals. He could just flip through one and find his answer.

"Well," He muttered into the ground, "I was home from America, definitely. And it was before the 20th century,"

"What was?"

Merlin jumped and lifted his head. Percival frowned back at him. He was sitting on a log on the edge of the clearing. Machine gun propped up against his body. He was wearing jeans and T-shirt. His arms bare as always.

"Oh, nothing," Merlin shrugged and dropped his head again. "Are you keeping watch?"

"Yes," There was a pause, then, "Are you alright, Merlin?"

Merlin sighed and sat up. "I think so,"

Percival nodded. Merlin stood and wrapped his blanket around his thin frame. He sat next to Percival and stuck his long legs out in front of him. Percival smiled at him then scanned the woods around them with his eyes. "We should be leaving soon. Any idea where we should go?"

Merlin shrugged and bit his lip, "I want to go home. Back to my cottage,"

Percival nodded again, considering before he spoke, "I would have thought you would be eager to return to our Friends hideout,"

"I need my journals. I feel like I'm missing something,"

"Something that happened a hundred years ago?"

"Yeah,"

Percival shifted his position and moved his machine gun to lean against his other leg. Merlin looked down at the gun and frowned.

"It's strange seeing you and the other Knights with guns and not swords,"

Percival looked down at it and frowned. "It took some getting used to," His lip twitched up, "Sometimes I catch Arthur reaching towards his belt for his sword then fumbling about until he remembers,"

Merlin grinned, "Gwaine does that too,"

"Do not," Gwaine's voice grumbled from a heap of blankets next to them. His head appeared, hair a tangled mess. "Gods, I wish the world wasn't ending - I could get some ale then,"

Percival and Merlin snickered at their friend.

"Back to the subject of swords," Gwaine huffed, "I want mine back. It's difficult keeping these things loaded. They're like crossbows - used only for hunting and long-range fighting. Close range fighting is for swords!"

"I doubt you can slice a bullet in half," Merlin smirked. Then his eyes softened, "I suppose you do need them back,"

"Are we getting swords?" Elyan sat up opposite them, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I might be handy in this conversation," Gwion threw back his blankets and looked up at Merlin.

"And me," Peter grinned.

"I'll just listen," Daniel said timidly.

"Why doesn't everyone just join in the conversation," Merlin said in exasperation.

"Thanks, Merlin," Arthur propped himself up on his elbow and grinned, "I think I will,"

"Anyone else?" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Me," Rhys yawned.

"Leave me out," Gwen said out of her blankets and rolled over, fast asleep.

"Leon isn't waking up," Gwaine looked at the snoring man next to him and grinned.

"Gwaine, no," Arthur warned.

"Just a little one," Gwaine pleaded. He carefully rolled back his blankets and got to his feet slowly. He tip-toed over to his saddlebags and pulled out a bottle of something.

Merlin grinned when he saw it, "How long have you been saving this one?"

"Since I saw the prank on a TV in the town," Gwaine grinned, "Just been waiting for the perfect moment,"

"Three years then?" Elyan smirked.

Gwaine crouched down next to Leon and held the bottle of shaving cream at the ready. He squirted some on the sleeping Knight's hand and then pulled a feather out of his pocket. He reached towards Leon's nose with the feather quivering slightly. He was just about to touch Leon's nose -

"Gah!" Gwaine jumped as Leon's eyes flew open and his shaving cream covered hand smacked Gwaine full on the face.

The clearing erupted with laughter. Even Gwen snorted under the blankets she had been peeking under. Gwaine glared at them all, but the effect of it was lost behind his white cream coated face.

"You idiot," Leon laughed.

"Arsehole!" Gwaine tackled him and they rolled about wrestling. Arthur watched them, chuckling, for a minute before giving a look to Percival. The big man stood and with Arthur's and Elyan's help - pulled the two men apart. Leon and Gwaine were laughing. Gwaine laughing the hardest as Percival picked him off the ground with one hand.

Merlin watched the whole thing with a thoughtful smile on his face. He frowned at the scene in front of him and scratched his neck.

Once Gwaine and Leon had made up - Gwaine trying to kiss Leon on the cheek to get shaving cream on him - they all sat in a circle, Arthur beside Merlin on the log.

"The ammunition is running low," Arthur started. "Gwion, do you think we will get more supplies from the Friends?"

"We've got Brynmor now," Gwion answered, "We should be returning to base. It would be pointless to try and contact them now,"

Arthur nodded and turned to Leon, "How many rounds do we have?"

"Not enough to get us through another attack like last night," Leon frowned as he thought, "If we're not attacked again, I expect it will last until we get back,"

"Gwion, Rhys, Peter - how are you holding up with the Grief?" Merlin asked before Arthur could continue.

"Not as bad as yourself, Emrys," Gwion dipped his head respectively.

"I'm doing alright," Rhys smiled, "I'm not as powerful as you lot,"

"Fine," Peter dropped his gaze quickly. He clenched his fists and shifted about. Merlin pursed his lips and frowned at him.

"Talk to me later," Merlin said kindly. Peter glanced up and smiled gratefully.

Arthur glanced between the sorcerers and warlock quickly before focusing his gaze on Merlin who lifted his eyebrow and waited.

"How are you holding up Merlin?"

The question made Merlin pause. Then he grinned, "Thought you were going to ask about your sword?"

"I was, after you answer the first question," Arthur gave him a very unwavering look.

"If you start mothering me like Aithusa..." Merlin trailed off with a shake of his head. Arthur glared, "Alright! I'm fine!" Merlin held up his arms in defence then grinned goofily.

Arthur was bemused but he let it drop, "So where are our swords?"

Percival and Leon both glanced at Merlin at the same time. Merlin smiled nervously and admitted bluntly, "It's in the Lake,"

Arthur blinked.

"Or at least - yours is. The knights will have to find new ones,"

"And how do you expect me to use a rusted sword, _Mer_lin?" Arthur glared at him.

"Freya's looking after it," Merlin explained as if it was completely simple.

"Who's Freya?" Arthur asked in exasperation.

Merlin went quiet, his eyes dropping to the dry brown earth.

_Merlin_, Aithusa's voice vibrated in his mind, _we have company_.

Merlin's head snapped up, "We need to move," He stood up and quickly bunched up his blanket.

"Wait, Merlin!" Arthur grabbed his arm, "Who's Freya?"

"Tell you later," Merlin shrugged off his grip. "Aithusa's spotted someone,"

The camp erupted into activity. Saddles thrown on shifting horses - supplies stuffed into saddlebags - bedrolls tied on saddles. In less then five minute's everyone was on their horses and galloping away.

_They've surrounded you_, Aithusa spoke again.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted. "We're surrounded!"

Arthur turned in his saddle and nodded. He began shouting out commands. Leon and Gwaine taking up positions on both sides of Arthur and Gwen falling in behind Arthur with Elyan. The rest of the men galloping behind them. Merlin and Percival taking up the rear.

The plan was to punch through the Destroyer's line, then getting away as fast as possible. If it came to it, they would fight.

Too late, Merlin realised he was on the wrong side. His good ear facing Percival next to him and not the open forest on his right. He cursed under his breath and scanned the woods next to him. His hands automatically letting the reins go and pushing the last bullets into his handgun. He reached for his magic again but it shrunk back. He gritted his teeth and grasped the reins again.

_Merlin! Take a right!_

"What?!" Merlin looked up at the sky.

_Take a right! NOW!_

"Arthur! Right!" Merlin yanked his horses head round, the animal's body turning sharply and shooting off through the trees. There was shouts of alarm behind him - then the thundering of hooves following him.

"Where are you going?!" Arthur caught up with him.

"Aithusa!" Was Merlin's only answer. Arthur didn't question it.

A sudden blaze of gunfire rocketed through the trees. Merlin's horse screamed in alarm. Merlin dug his heel into the animal's side - pushing it on.

There was a yell and a man leapt out in front of them brandished a machine gun. Merlin brought his gun up and fired it at the man before he could aim. He crumbled into a heap - a pea-sized hole in his forehead.

The way clear - they shot through the trees and out. The woods disappearing behind them. Moorland stretched before them. Rolling mounds of brown grass rose up and flattened out. Merlin's eyes raked across the space. This was bad. They shouldn't be in the open.

_Keep going! Trust me!_

Merlin looked up to see two dragons - one white, one green - soaring above them. "You better be right," He muttered.

There was a dip in the ground in front of them. They couldn't see what was below it. Merlin dared a glance over his shoulder - he really wished he hadn't.

Two quad-bikes were roaring towards them. Two men on each - one driving, the other holding a gun.

"Shit!" Gwaine shouted from behind him.

"My thoughts exactly," Merlin said - just loud enough for Arthur to hear.

Looking in the front again - the dip was nearer. The roaring of the quad-bikes was getting louder. Merlin bit his lip and willed his horse to go faster.

They thundered over the crest of the dip just as the quads got in shooting range. Bullets ripped the air around them apart. Merlin ducked his head into his horse's mane.

"Come on!" He shouted.

His horse screamed. But it wasn't panic this time. The noise coming from her was a painful one. She's been shot.

With a sickening lurch - his mare began to fall. Her forelegs getting tangled and she tripped. The ground rushed towards him. They hit the ground and rolled. Merlin desperately trying to get his foot out of the stirrup. But he couldn't - every roll and impact with the ground was prolonged by the steep slope they were falling down.

Everything was a blur of motion. He dully noticed a gut clenching snap and crack of bones breaking. Pain flared up in his arm and he screamed.

They finally stopped at the bottom of the slope. Merlin a few feet away from his horse. The creature was flaying pitifully - screaming in pain. Merlin withered in pain himself - clutching a broken arm to his stomach and rolling onto his knees. He crawled to his poor horse and stroked her neck with his good hand. Grimacing in pain, Merlin looked up to see both her forelegs were broken.

Keeping back tears - Merlin walked on his knees to her rear end. All the while, stroking her sides and saying nothing meaningful. Odd calming phrases. The horse stilled her flaying and Merlin picked out his spare gun from his saddlebag.

It was quick. One bullet in her skull, putting her out of her misery.

Only then did he look up to see Arthur and the other's hurrying down the slope. The quads had reached the top.

_Turn around!_

Merlin spun around - only to freeze. Pain in his arm forgotten as he saw it. A stone circle. The prehistoric rocks standing - some fallen - in tight formation.

Merlin turned back to his dead horse and pulled the saddlebags off of her. He swung them over his shoulder - grunting in pain - before standing and running towards the circle. Bullets zipping through the air around him.

Every step towards the circle sent a wave of an electric buzz through his body. He noticed how the grass was getting greener the closer to the circle it was. The air felt lighter. The sky a little bit less brown.

_Magic!_

He heard hooves thundering over the ground behind him - just as he passed through the stones.

It was like being doused in water. It washed over him like a waterfall. The magic thrumming defiantly within the circle. His own Magic leapt up in joy. He almost laughed as it filled his being and cast away the Grief. The pain in his arm disappeared as his magic flowed through his veins. Healing and rejoicing. His bone clicked back into place and the two pieces welded together. He could feel his body getting heavier as it gained weight. His muscles filled out and his stomach extended - rips becoming less prominent.

All this happened in a matter of seconds - then Arthur and the other's came into the circle behind Merlin.

"Merlin!" Arthur jumped off his horse and ran to the man, "Are you alright?!"

Merlin grinned and shrugged. Arthur paused as he quickly glanced up and down Merlin's healed and healthy body.

"Wha -" Arthur didn't have time to ask as the quad's roaring engines reached its loudest volume.

"Stand back!" Merlin pushed Arthur out of the way and turned to face the centre of the circle. His eyes blazed an amazing gold. He smiled.

A portal ripped open the air in front of him. Spinning and distorted.

"Everyone in!" Merlin stepped back and pointed into the portal.

"Whoa!" Gwaine began to protest before bullets started to rocket past them again. "Alright! Let's go!"

They all kicked their horses forward into the portal. Each disappearing - Gwen leading Arthur's horse - until it was only Merlin and Arthur left. Arthur was firing at the quad's. Merlin making sure everyone went through the portal.

"Right - Arthur!" Merlin yelled, once everyone was gone. He grabbed Arthur's arm, "IN!" He half-shoved, half-threw the man through the portal. He glanced up at the sky, sending a message up to Aithusa, _Home_.

He glared at the enemies before leaping through the portal himself.

The rip in the air snapping shut as soon as he was gone.

* * *

**AN: Whoa! What just happened there? :D That was pretty quick! I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**


	26. Old Friends

**Okay, I forgot to mention last chapter that Merlin's limited memory was spoken of in the final chapter of prequel. Here:**

"It was strange, he couldn't recall everything he had done."

**It's been a while since a lot of us read that, so just wanted to remind you! :D Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25

Old Friends

"Merlin!" Arthur grunted as he was catapulted through the portal. There was a quick tightening sensation on his chest. The world spinning and then his feet hit solid ground. He landed heavily and fell. Cursing the warlock, Arthur stood up and brushed off his jeans.

He looked up to see everyone off their horses and smiling. They were outside Merlin's cottage. A laugh behind him made Arthur turn. Just in time to see Merlin land on his feet steadily from jumping through the portal. The portal itself snapping shut as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"I can't believe I didn't remember about the circles," Merlin began, "Actually - I have been forgetting about a lot of things lately. So this isn't a big surprise. My hearing is back to normal - by the way - my ear is fine - don't you just love magic? - the Circle is a store of magic - there's so much there - that whatever is killing magic - can't kill it all -"

"Whoa! Slow down!" Arthur held up his hand in front of Merlin and waved it. "You're talking about fifty miles per hour here,"

"I don't know why I'm doing that - must be the magic - yeah, must be - I can't stop - this is amazing - I love magic so much - it's like weed in the 70's - look! I remembered that!"

"Merlin!" Arthur gripped his shoulders and shook him. "Stop talking!"

"You ask that of me, Arthur - which is impossible," Merlin shrugged out of his grip and began walking towards the Lake, babbling all the while, "It'll calm down eventually - yeah, eventually - I just need to get used to it again - it's a strange thing being almost muggle one day then suddenly having magic flood your body - it shouldn't take too long - Gwion - Peter - Rhys - you feel the same?"

The sorcerers nodded. Gwion looked like he was going to say something before Merlin launched into another bubbling speech.

"Muggle?" Arthur frowned.*

"You shouldn't ask," Daniel said beside him, then blushed and turned away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to talk without permission -"

"It's fine!" Arthur laughed. "I have lived thirteen years with that oof -" he pointed his thumb to the raven haired man babbling like a lunatic, "I'm used to it,"

"It's just - I mean - you're the Once and Future King, I was taught to respect you at all times,"

"He wasn't," Arthur glanced at Merlin, "And he was the one who told me about that first. And anyway, I'm not King here,"

"Of course you are," Daniel smiled, "We might respect Emrys as a leader but you are our King. You just need to assume control of this land,"

Arthur frowned thoughtfully, "I suppose you're right. But first, we must accomplish a far greater challenge,"

"What?" Daniel frowned.

Arthur shrugged, "To shut Merlin up,"

Daniel laughed. There was a few soft laughs behind them from the Knights as well. Grinning, Daniel turned towards the other Friends and rolled his eyes. "My mentors have... eh,"

The three sorcerers were staring into space. Their faces happy and misty. Gwaine crept up to them and waved a hand in front of Gwion's face, "Mate? You okay?" Gwaine asked in concern.

Gwion's eyes turned slowly to see Gwaine, "Just fine. Emrys was right. It is like weed,"

"What is _weed_?"

Daniel shook his head quickly, "_Really_ shouldn't ask,"

"Let's catch Merlin," Arthur suggested, pointing towards the man still heading towards the Lake. "_Before_ he strips naked and swims in the Lake,"

Gwaine grinned, "That would be funny,"

"I don't think so," Gwen pushed past them and began jogging after Merlin. Arthur and the others following at a slower pace.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Percival asked warily.

"If you're referring to his previous state - I think he's recovered," Leon put in, "But -" he cut himself off as he watched Merlin's babbling.

"What's the Warlock doing?" Arthur wondered. Merlin was still talking really fast with an exasperated Gwen holding his arms. "Let's hurry," Arthur quickened his pace. As they got closer they heard Merlin monologue.

"- I just need to find the holly root - that's the one - that's what we need - what we needed - that's what he was looking for - then something else, Gwen - Gwen - he needed me - he needed something from me - Me, Gwen - you have to understood - it was me - it was me - it was me he wanted! Gwen, he needs me!"

"Merlin, calm down!" Gwen shouted, "Okay, he needed you. But you have to calm down, alright?"

"No - no - no - Can't - magic - so much - so much magic - he needed it Gwen! And I gave it to him! I caused the fire!"

"Merlin!" Arthur grabbed his shoulder, "What are you talking about?"

"The fire! I remember! The fire! I caused it! I killed him!" Merlin was struggling against their grip, yanking his arms away from them, "I need to find her - her - Freya!" He shouted towards the Lake. "Help me! It's too much!"

Arthur let go of his shoulder and nodded at Gwen, who released Merlin's arms. She bit her lip as Merlin stumbled towards the water, shouting all the time.

"I killed him - I helped him - I caused it - I need to stop remembering - this - I - him - _Freya_!" He reached the waters edge and kept going. Splashing water until he stood thigh deep in the waves. "Please," The last word was calm, quiet.

Arthur stood at the water's edge, watching. Gwen held his hand as they watched their friend. The Knights and Friends gathered at the edge with them.

They stood there for a few minutes. Arthur could just pick out Merlin's mutterings over the lapping water.

Then something amazing happened. The water in front of Merlin swirled and shifted. Three figures stepped forward. Every step revealing more of their features. Breath caught in Gwen's throat next to him. Then a happy cry went up, Percival and Leon both wading into the water. Elyan stood back hesitantly, glancing at his sister.

But Gwen only smiled and turned her eyes up to Arthur's. "Would you like me to explain?"

Arthur glanced between Gwen and one of the people walking out of the Lake. Lancelot's brown features standing out. "Yes, I think that would be necessary," Arthur frowned as he looked at his wife's care-free expression.

"Well, it's very simple," Gwen began.

* * *

Merlin crashed into the water with little thought. All he wanted was her, his love. His magic had unlocked his memory. Not everything was there but enough to make him gasp in shock. So much information was filling his mind he struggled to separate the _now_ from _then_.

He remembered everything. But it didn't make sense. None of it. He was sure he was talking but he didn't hear what he was saying. His mind blocking out any outside information from coming in to his jumbled mind.

Eventually, with the water lapping at his thighs, he gave up trying to fight it and let the memories race through his mind. He watched each behind closed eyelids and stored them away. His warm swirling magic roamed lazily around his healed body, just his mind was a hive of activity. Images and sounds whizzing around until they finally slowed and he opened his eyes. They met the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Freya's face smiled at him. Her wet brown hair lying on her shoulders, big dark brown eyes laughing in joy.

"Freya," Merlin breathed.

"It's good to see you again," Freya laughed.

Merlin gaped for a second then laughed. His arms twitched up and Freya stepped forward. Her hand slipping into his, he gasped at the touch and pulled her close. Enveloping his arms round her and burying his face into her shoulder. Freya's arms wrapped around his waist, her face against his chest.

He breathed in her scent. He felt like a void he hadn't realised was there was being filled by it. Her presence making him whole. His heart clenched in panic when she pulled away - his arms locking around her waist. Her hands traveled up his sides and touched his face. He opened his eyes to meet her's. She rose up to stand on her tip-toes.

Their lips met softly. Then deeper. Merlin's hands sliding up from her hips to cup her face. Her hair sliding through his fingers. Her hands linked around his neck and pulled him closer.

Finally, they broke apart. Although they kept their hands linked. Merlin didn't want to let her go. And he didn't plan to.

* * *

Arthur was relieved. His wife hadn't betrayed him. She and Merlin had found out about the bracelet with the charm on it. She had been enchanted to love Lancelot. Between them, Merlin and Gwen had guessed that Morgana or someone with little support for their marriage had brought him back as a shade. Merlin had found out about Lancelot being a shade but understandably - couldn't speak out about it.

Now, he turned towards Lancelot and smiled. The man had greeted Percival and Leon but looked shyly at Arthur while Gwen explained. His face lit up as Arthur stepped forward smiling. They clasped arms and nodded to eachother, "Good to see you again, Lancelot,"

"I'm thankful to the Sidhe for _letting_ me come see all of you," Lancelot grinned, "For a moment, I thought they wouldn't,"

"How so?" Gwen stepped forward to stand next to her husband.

"I'm dead," Lance shrugged, "I shouldn't be here because of the balance. Although, Freya had some reasonable arguments against that,"

"I should have given the boy a bit more understanding when she came to Camelot. She's truly a remarkable woman,"

Arthur blinked in surprise. He had forgotten about the other figure to walk out the Lake. "Gaius!"

Gaius's eyes twinkled and that famous eyebrow rose into his hairline, "You don't think I would let Lancelot come up here and not myself?"

"No, of course not!" Arthur laughed in joy and pulled the old man into a hug. "It's great to see you again, Gaius!"

Gaius grunted in surprise but laughed. "Good to see you too, my boy,"

Arthur stepped back to let Gwen and the other's past.

"Oh Gaius," Gwen sobbed, "I've missed you,"

With a jolt, Arthur remembered how Gwen had lived far longer then himself. She would have seen Gaius's death all those centuries ago. Then went on to live for many decades after that. He watched as the old friends embraced and laughed in happiness. His eyes wandered up only to blink in surprise.

Gwaine nudged him and Arthur met his gaze briefly. Gwaine grinned. Arthur felt his ears go red as he turned back to see his best friend passionately kissing a brunette. He cleared his throat and turned away pointedly. "I think that's Freya," he muttered to the men behind him - who were all avoiding the very private reunion in the lake.

When the two love birds finally broke apart, they waded out of the water. Arthur frowned as he looked at Freya's face. He recognised her, which was strange. Although, Gaius had mentioned that she had come to Camelot so he might have seen her then. He didn't ask yet though, Merlin deserved this time with her. He seemed to really love her.

Arthur briefly wondered if she had been a friend in Ealdor. But all musings left his brain as Gaius started to tell him about how the court had reacted when Merlin brought a young dragon into the court room just two days after his position as Court Sorcerer had been confirmed.

They all walked up the shingle beach towards Merlin's cottage. There was a happy roar above them and they looked up to see Aithusa and Brynmor dive down to land.

_Finally_, Aithusa spoke into all their minds, _I get to meet Freya. And there's Gaius! _

Her roar of delight rumbled over the Lake.

* * *

**AN: Okay, to emphasise - Gaius will _not_ be coming out of the lake! However, the other two are debatable.**

**Sorry to spoil but I do want to bring Lancelot and Freya out of the Lake. But I won't if you don't want it. I've put a POLL up on my account page. If you want Lancelot and Freya to come out - click yes. If not - click no. If you can't decide there is a 'Don't Mind' button. :)**

**If you want to save time or can't use the poll - just put it in the review box! Thanks!**

**Moonfox - See? You got there before me! *pouts* Also, please give honest opinion. This chapter is rubbish, right?**

***I apologise for the Harry Potter reference. It was bound to happen at some point! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**


	27. Fools

Chapter 26

Fools

Merlin grinned as he watched Aithusa come down to land. Brynmor not far behind her. He turned his gaze to Gaius and his grin widened. He looked exactly how he remembered, Gaius wore blue robes. White hair hanging down to his shoulders, wrinkled face and that eyebrow.

The old man smiled knowingly at him.

Merlin crashed into his father-figure's open arms, laughing. "I can't begin to express how happy I am to see you again, Gaius,"

"Nor me, my boy," Gaius laughed with him. Merlin stepped back, his hand going out behind him to grasp Freya's again. Gaius caught the action in the corner of his eye and smiled, "I hope you managed to find some peace in your long years on this earth,"

"Some," Merlin agreed. Then his eyes lit up, "You wouldn't believe how medicine as improved over the years, Gaius! They have this thing called..."

Merlin ignored Arthur badly restrained groan and launched into a conversation about modern doctoring techniques and medicines. Gaius listening raptly and asking questions occasionally. Merlin kept catching Freya in the corner of his eye and glancing at her.

He couldn't quite believe they were here.

* * *

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin and glanced sideways at Gwen. She chuckled at his expression and nudged him playfully.

"Let him talk," she chided.

"He talks too much..." Arthur trailed off as Gwen's face turned stony, "Of course, dear," His lip twitched up at the corners. Gwen straightened her back and turned her face away pointedly. Arthur's smile increased and he stepped a bit closer to her, "Guinevere," He waited until her face turned towards him, her own smile appearing.

"You're a fool," Gwen muttered affectionately. Quickly pecking him on the cheek, her eyes alight as they laughed. Arthur was captivated by those eyes. The rich brown drawing in his blue.

A light cough behind them, brought Arthur's gaze away from those orbs reluctantly. Gwaine, who had coughed, was standing with the other Knight's. Lancelot in the middle of them, he looked happy to be with his friends again. But they were all shifting about restlessly.

"Alright," Arthur commanded, "Let's unsaddle the horses and get settled. Merlin!... Merlin," Arthur gazed at the man still talking about 'Antibiotics', then cleared his throat loudly. When that didn't work he strode up to him and wacked him across the head. "Are you sure you're not deaf in that ear?!"

"Ow! Yes!... What?" Merlin blinked in surprise. Freya laughed softly and Gauis lifted an eyebrow.

"I see things haven't changed," The old man observed.

"I doubt they will,"

Merlin blinked in surprise as Lancelot spoke from behind him. "Lancelot?" His face broke into a grin again as he stepped forward and grasped the other man's arm. "It's good to see you again,"

"And you, Merlin," Lancelot beamed. They both held each other's arms for an extra second before going in for a man-hug.

Arthur thought that if Merlin's grin could get any wider, he would split his face. But he couldn't help the relief and happiness going through his body as he watched his best-friend. Merlin was happy, healthy. Normal. As far as he could be. Being a Warlock and all. Realising what his thoughts were doing, Arthur blinked them away and clasped the warlock on his shoulder, "You'll have to take the wards off your cottage," He watched as Merlin face went a bit glazed before emphasising slowly, "We need to get in,"

"Of course," Merlin shrugged happily, the glazed look disappearing. His eyes lit up as they turned gold, Arthur's hand on Merlin's shoulder twitched as he watched.

At first, the blonde had been a bit nervous about Merlin's carefree use of magic. But the more time passed, the more he realised that magic wasn't anything his Father had told him. It wasn't evil, or corrupted. It was a mere tool. And he enjoyed watching it at work. Especially from Merlin.

"Wow," Lancelot's voice cut through his wayward thoughts. "You don't even speak to work your magic now,"

"You knew?" Arthur asked, shocked. He looked between a guilty looking Merlin and a suddenly anxious Lancelot.

"Of course he knew," Merlin quickly said. "We met when the Griffin attacked me. I cast the spell which enabled Lance to kill it,"

The way Merlin said that, it was so matter-of-fact and offhand. Like it was no big deal. Arthur had to gape in shock at him before closing his mouth with a snap. "You will always amaze me. Not in a good way either," With that Arthur spun around and called over his shoulder, "Come and help unpack the horses!"

* * *

Merlin and Lancelot grinned at each other as they watched Arthur go.

"I'll go help," Lancelot said and he followed Arthur.

Merlin turned to Gaius, who was admiring his cottage. "It's not much," Merlin shrugged.

"It's beautiful," Freya said leaning against his arm.

Gaius smiled at the two before asking, "Do you mind if I take a look?"

"No, of course!" Merlin gestured towards his cottage happily.

Gaius nodded and made his way over, stopping half-way there to talk to Aithusa. Merlin watched the two talk before looking behind them and spotted Arthur ordering the supplies to be put into his kitchen. Merlin grimaced, "I dread to think how messy my cottage is going to look after this,"

"You sound like an old man," Freya giggled.

"I am!" Merlin exclaimed, mock shock written on his face. Then he blushed and looked away, "I'm ancient, in fact,"

"Just because you've lived for these past centuries does not make you old," Freya nudged him affectionately. "Almost everyone here was born one thousand and five hundred years ago, which makes them just as old as you. Including me,"

"Hum... makes sense," Merlin tried to look serious but a traitorous smile creeped up his face. Then his eyes rested on Arthur again and he frowned, "He doesn't remember you,"

"He wouldn't," Freya said thoughtfully, "He saw the Bastet, not the girl underneath,"

"You're not a monster," Merlin growled playfully.

"No, not anymore," Freya's eyes lit up, "Thanks to you,"

She took fistfuls of his t-shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. He obediently obliged and was lost in her sweet scent of strawberries. Then -

"Merlin! She's very pretty but can you get on with some work, please!"

"Arthur, leave him alone!"

Merlin laughed as Gwen told Arthur off. She always had a way off bringing him down a couple of pegs.

"At least he said 'Please'," Merlin muttered as he took hold of Freya's hand and drew her towards their cottage.

* * *

They all sat in the living room. Some on the floor, others squeezed onto sofas and some chairs had been brought in from the kitchen dining table. Merlin sat with Freya on a sofa, Daniel next to them. Arthur, Gwen and Elyan had taken the other sofa. Gwaine had grumbled before sitting on the floor. Lancelot laughing as he sat next to him. Gwion happily took a piece of cold tiled floor while the other Friends, Knights and Gaius sat on chairs.

The fire was ablaze in the fireplace and candles flickered. The electric light's were no longer working, which Merlin thought was brilliant, as he had never liked them. The only thing worthwhile in modern times was indoor plumbing, he thought. His earlier life of having little to do with modern gadgets meant that now electricity was no longer available, he wasn't caught short. Everything was either fuelled by fire such as his cooking stove or didn't need any fuelling at all.

They had all eaten a hot meal and were now sitting with cups of tea. The teabag's the last in the cupboard, a quick spell from Merlin making them fresh again.

"So, Merlin," Arthur began, "When you were rambling like a fool, you mentioned how you had been forgetting a lot of things lately? What did you mean?"

"I can't remember," Merlin answered truthfully.

Arthur sighed in exasperation, "It was only a couple of hours ago, how can you not remember?"

"No," Merlin said slowly, "I meant I can't remember everything I've done in my long life,"

"How?" Gwaine asked from the floor.

"Can you remember everything?" Merlin asked nobody in general. "Everything you've ever done, everyday?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, it's like that. But it tends to be the worst memories," Merlin paused, a thoughtful look passing his mind. "Like that spell I cast..."

"What spell?" Arthur frowned.

"I'm not following, mate," Lancelot said.

"Nor me," Leon muttered.

"Well," Merlin frowned. He looked at Gwen as he said, "When you died, I wasn't... eh... well. I -"

_Not well?_ Aithusa cut in. Speaking into their minds. _You wouldn't leave you're bed, you wouldn't eat, you wouldn't speak. You wouldn't. End of. _There was a pause before she said more calmly_, He cast a spell so he would forget his despair. It was suppose to stop working once Arthur returned. What did you do Merlin?_

Merlin sighed. "I think I might have over done it -"

_I'll say_, Aithusa grumbled.

"The point is," Merlin continued, "I could have possibly made myself forget things that would cause me to go back to that. But I don't think I meant it. I might have, but I don't remember," Merlin finished with an awkward shrug of his shoulders.

Everyone was silent, taking in this information. Arthur finally broke it with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, that's just like you to do that, Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes.

Merlin nodded slowly, pursing his lips. "Yep," A few frowns were thrown around the group at Merlin's sudden acceptance of Arthur's insult. Only to be wiped away as Merlin added, "And it's just like you to be a prat about this,"

Arthur scoffed, looking as if he was going to say something before closing his mouth with a sigh. A smile playing on his lips.

"So, anyway," Peter redirected the conversation, "Do you think you might have caused yourself to forget something important, to do with the Destroyers?"

"I think so, yes," Merlin shrugged.

"Well - what is it?" Arthur asked impatiently when Merlin made no move to say more.

"I'm not sure," Merlin frowned.

"Is the spell still stopping you from remembering it?" Gwion asked, concerned.

"No," Merlin shook his head quickly, he opened his mouth to continue talking but his eyes glazed over again. His mind being cast back to another memory -

_"Come on Merlin!" A laugh rang up a corridor, calling to him to follow. "We have to get this root in the pot! I think we might have it!"_

_"Why are we doing this?" Merlin laughed as he followed a young man - no older than a teenager really. He watched his back as they twisted through the corridors and slipped through doorways. The familiar surroundings of the university they studied in were all around. The wooden panel walls, oak doors and tiled floor. Big bay windows and grand halls. _

_"Why else?" The man stopped and turned around, his face clouded from memory. A hand reached out and clasped onto his shoulder, "You're my friend, if I can join you on your journey, then I will,"_

"Merlin!"

Merlin jumped and blinked rapidly. "Wha - What?"

"Honestly Merlin, try to stay awake for once!" Arthur scolded him, but Merlin caught the edge of concern in his voice.

"Sorry," Merlin blinked again and focused on the people around him, they were all watching him with equal shows of concern, "I don't think it's done replaying memories on me yet,"

"How does that work?" Elyan asked.

"So, you can remember happy memories really well, but not sad ones?" Leon frowned.

"Well, actually -" Merlin was cut short as Gwaine put his hand up and waved it.

"Tell us a story!" Gwaine demanded, "A happy memory from whenever and wherever,"

"Eh," Merlin looked a bit shocked. "I don't think I can get a story out, I may have not blocked those memories from myself, but I still can't remember them well,"

"Then recite poetry or something. Just so we know you haven't breezed through the last few centuries with a blindfold on, earplugs in and were in a general vegetated state," Gwaine nodded curtly.

"Poetry?" Arthur deadpanned.

"You told me you met William Shakespeare," Gwion suggested, "Can you remember any lines from his plays?"

"Wait," Daniel frowned. "You knew William Shakespeare?"

"Of course," Merlin nodded, "We were best friends,"

"Who?" Arthur frowned, along with all the other Knight's. Gwen and Freya glanced at each other before focusing on Merlin in rapt attention. Gaius just watched calmly.

Merlin frowned for a second before saying, "'If music be the food of love, play on,'" His eye shifted down to rest of Freya, a small quirky smile twitching at his lips, "'Give me excess of it; that, surfeiting, The appetite may sicken and so die.'"

Both Gwen and Freya sighed at the same time. Arthur glanced between the two and frowned. Turning his gaze back to Merlin he said, "Don't be such a girl Merlin,"

"Why, don't you like it?" Merlin shook his head in false disbelief. "I think William would be hurt by that,"

"Do you remember anymore?" Gwen asked eagerly. Arthur groaning loudly.

"Ah, I think so," Merlin smiled at Arthur's annoyance and thought, a frown line forming between his brows. His eyes lit up and he looked directly at Arthur as he recited, "'Foolery, sir, does walk about the orb like a sun, it shines everywhere.'," Merlin cocked his head to the side, "What about that one, Arthur?"

"I think this William had a strange view on Foolery," Arthur said, bemused. "The only fool I know is standing in front of me,"

Merlin grinned, "'This fellow is wise enough to play the fool, And to do that well craves a kind of wit'*... wouldn't you think, Gaius?"

"A fool you are, Merlin. But yes, a wise one," Gaius' eye twinkled as he said it.

Arthur shook his head slowly. "I couldn't agree more,"

"What?" Merlin blinked in surprise, cocking his head to the side. "What did you say?"

Everyone laughed as Arthur pretended to admire a button on his jacket. "Don't know what you're talking about, Merlin,"

"Will it always be like this?" Merlin shook his head in exasperation.

"Will you always be a fool? Yes, Merlin, I believe so," Then Arthur dropped his mask and said slowly, "You will always be who you are. Be it a fool or a wise one,"

Merlin could say nothing to that, so instead he shrugged and looked at his feet. The memory of Arthur's wish for him before he died, surfacing on the pool of his memories.

_"I want you to always... be you,"_

* * *

Gaius stood slowly, straightening his robes and looking all around. The young people in the room all turned to him, expectantly.

"I must go," Gaius said slowly, "the Sidhe are calling me back,"

Merlin stood immediately and made his way to the man that had once been his mentor and then his father-figure. Merlin didn't protest and Gaius was grateful for that. It hurt to leave the boy again, but at least this time they got to say goodbye.

Gaius had slipped away as he had slept. Merlin had found him in the morning, the poor lad.

"Gaius, I -" Merlin began but Gaius cut over him. He had to tell him something.

"Come, my boy," Gaius led him towards the door, "Let us talk in private,"

Merlin nodded gratefully, glancing over his shoulder at Freya before following the wrinkled man to the door. They stepped out the front door to the warm still air outside.

Once they had reached the garden gate, Gaius stopped and turned to the man he considered a son. "The sidhe have told me that the souls in the Lake, the one's dormant in their existence, are souls with a purpose. They, like Arthur, Gwen and the Knights, all have a reason for being there. Some have lost their sanity but once they return to a world filled with magic, they will heal,"

"Wait, Gaius," Merlin held up and hand, "What do you mean 'return'?"

"You'll figure it out eventually, my boy," Gaius smiled, "Just remember that, won't you?"

Merlin nodded numbly. He was distracted by the door opening behind them. Gaius glanced back to see the other's had come out, Freya leading them. Her and Gaius shared an understanding look before the old man turned to Merlin, "It's time,"

Merlin nodded again, mind still trying to figure out what was just said. He shook the wayward thoughts away and turned to Gaius. They made their way out of the gate and towards the Lake. The others following behind, Freya caught up and took Merlin's hand again.

Gaius felt the tug towards the Lake. The Sidhe were calling him back, he had no place here. He smiled as he thought of Alice waiting for him. His place was with her. Time to let the young one's take over. He glanced at Merlin and frowned. His boy was no-longer the boy he knew. He had matured and developed into this man. Pride for him swelled in his chest. Hunith would have been proud as well.

They reached the water's edge and Gaius turned to see Arthur walking towards him. The blonde said nothing but hugged him tightly before stepping back and letting Gwen past.

"My lady," Gaius bowed, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Shush" Gwen said, but she couldn't help the smile. "I'll miss you," They embraced, Gwen letting out a sob before stifling it and pulling back. "Are you going aswell, Freya?" Gwen turned to the other woman.

Freya shook her head slowly, "It's time for the Lady to leave her Lake," She grinned and lifted her shoulders in a kind of half-shrug.

Merlin gaped, then he laughed and picked her up around her waist and spun her around. She laughed with him, delighted to finally be with her love again.

Gaius quickly brushed away a tear from the corner of his eye and clasped his hands respectively in front of him.

"What about you?" Gwaine asked Lancelot.

"You don't think I would let you have all the fun, do you?" Lancelot grinned.

As soon as he said it, Lancelot was enveloped in a group hug. All the Knight's crashing into him and yelling happily. Arthur stood back and shook his head in exasperation. Merlin nudged him and they met gazes, laughing.

Gaius watched the whole thing with a mix of emotions. He looked up to see Aithusa watching. A green head poking out from behind her. Brynmor, the new dragon.

_Goodbye, old friend_, Aithusa spoke softly in his mind.

_Goodbye, my dear. _

To the group he said, "I'll be seeing you again, I'm sure. Just not too soon, okay?" He lifted the eyebrow and they all nodded quickly.

Merlin stopped forward and they hugged. "It was good to see you again," Merlin whispered into his ear, "Goodbye,"

Gaius nodded and they broke apart. After shaking hands with the Knights and Friends, Gaius finally turned towards the Lake and walked boldly up to it. Stepping in, he didn't feel the cold, but warmth. Avalon singing to him happily. He glanced back to give one last wave before disappearing below the surface on the Lake and to Avalon.

* * *

They were about to return to the cottage when Freya called for them to wait. She made her way to the Lake and hovered her hand over the lapping water.

Merlin grinned as he realised what she was doing. He turned the grin to Arthur, who just frowned at him. "I told you she was looking after it," Merlin rolled his eyes.

The water under Freya's hand was swirling now, turning a deep gold. A long object floated to the surface and she carefully scooped it out. She turned to Arthur, holding it in two hands. The hilt in one palm and the blade in the other.

"Excalibur," Arthur breathed as he stepped forward. Freya held it out and he gripped the hilt. As Arthur looked into Freya's eyes he froze. "I've seen you before,"

Freya nodded, her eyes kind. "I was the druid girl who -"

"Turned into the Bastet," Arthur finished for her. His hand let go of the hilt, "I killed you,"

"Thank you," Freya said, ducking her head, "If it wasn't for your blade, I would have remained cursed," she looked at Merlin, "If it wasn't for Merlin, I would have died unloved,"

Arthur still looked stricken as he glanced at Merlin, "I'm so sorry,"

"Just take the damn sword," Merlin smiled, "I forgave you, that's all to be said,"

Arthur still looked indecisive but he reached out for the sword again and held it like Freya, one hand on the blade, the other at the hilt. He ran his hands over the blade softly, drinking in the sight of it. Finally he grasped the hilt and held it up. Moonlight glinting off the metal.

* * *

Later that night, Merlin slipped out of his over-crowded cottage and made his way over to Aithusa. She and Brynmor had settled themselves beside the Lake where the tree's had died and fallen. She lifted her head as he approached and her eyes brightened immediately. Merlin beamed at her and settled himself on her foreleg.

"Freya is beautiful," She said, nudging him gently with her snout.

"Yeah, she is," Merlin tried to keep a straight face but failed utterly. "She's staying! She's with me, Aithy. I mean - she -"

"Alright. Alright," Aithusa chuckled. "Calm down,"

"It was nice to see Gaius again," Merlin gazed out over the Lake, "I wonder what's it like in Avalon,"

"Hopefully, you won't be finding out for a long time," Aithusa said worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Merlin looked up to her deep blue eye.

Aithusa glanced at Brynmor beside her. He was seemingly asleep. She spoke into Merlin's mind, just in case. _I'm just aware of time passing. I'm not as young as I used to be... When Kilgharrah died I was alone. I had no hope in raising my own young. You... _She paused and rolled her eyes_. I was about to say you don't know what's that's like. But, my friend, you do. _Her eye focused on him. Merlin shrugged to show he didn't mind. _Now, I have Brynmor, it doesn't seem to bad. But there's one problem._

_What's that? _Merlin asked_._

_He's the most insufferable git to ever walk on claws._

Merlin laughed. His chest vibrating in mirth_. I wish him luck!_

Aithusa hummed in contempt, then her own chest began to vibrate. Her booming laugh shaking the very ground.

Merlin stayed out with her for a few more minutes before getting up and dusting off his clothes. "I'll see you in the morning, Aithy,"

"Have a nice night, Merlin," Aithusa purred, a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

**AN: And so the mystery unravels some more. Some of you might have figured it out already, I would like to hear your opinions and predictions! :)**

**So, Freya and Lancelot are coming out of the Lake! Yay! Byebye Gaius! So the final poll showed that one person said 'No' and eight people said 'Yes'. Thanks to everyone who voted! **

***Quotes taken from Shakespeare's 'Twelfth Night'. First spoken by Orsino in Act 1 Scene 1, the second by the Clown/Feste in Act 3 Scene 1 and third was Viola as Cesario in Act 3 Scene 1. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**


	28. For Love

**The first bit is... eh, mature. But I don't go into much detail so it's keeping within the T rating! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 27

For Love

Merlin woke slowly. His eyes closed as he replayed the sensations and memories from the previous night. Her skin under his palm, the dress falling to the floor, her hands on him. Soft and smooth. Warmth like sunlight as their met. Wild heat and passion as he -

"Merlin,"

He opened his eyes and saw her. Freya. Eye's bright and full of love. Her head against the pillow next to him. Morning sunlight streamed through the curtain's and rested on her slim form. The blankets only covering her hips and legs. Her hand touched his chest and slid down. He gasped as she touched him.

"I love you,"

Their lips met, she leaned back and pulled him over her. He broke the kiss just before he entered and whispered those words.

"I love you too,"

* * *

After, Freya lay in his arms. Nestled against his body like she was meant to be there. Merlin gazed down at her soft brown hair. His hand reaching up from her waist to stroke it out of her face.

"Marry me,"

The words left his mouth before he could stop them. But he didn't regret them. She turned her head to him with a smile that made his heart soar.

"Of course,"

His face split into a wide grin. She grinned back and rose her head to kiss him. His hand wrapping around hers. His eyes glowed gold under his closed eyelids as they kissed. Freya pulled away in surprise and looked down at her hand. A silver ring with a small diamond set in it now sat on her ring finger. She held the hand up, sunlight catching on the stone so it sparkled.

"Thank you," Freya breathed. Merlin blushed and looked away.

"I would have asked before... eh... last night but -" Merlin stumbled over his words.

"We've been waiting for over a thousand years, I don't think I could have held off much longer," Freya admitted shyly.

"That makes two of us then," Merlin smiled, his eyes scrunching.

Freya slapped his arm playfully and laughed. Merlin's eyes lighting up as he watched her. She was home!

* * *

They made their way down to the kitchen slowly. Merlin walking behind Freya - badly resisting the urge to touch her. He needed to convince himself that she was there and wasn't about to disappear. It seemed that last night's experience wasn't enough to do that. He smiled as he remembered. His heart giving a little jump when he remembered how she said she was going to marry him.

Her brown locks were falling down her back. She had swapped her dress for one of Merlin's t-shirt's and had borrowed a pair of his jogging bottoms. She didn't seem to mind. Merlin made a mental note to ask Gwen if Freya could borrow some of her clothes, just in case.

"Merlin," Freya laughed as she turned, pulling her hair out of his hand gently. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave,"

"I wasn't worried about that," Merlin lied.

"Yeah right," Freya rolled her eyes.

They had reached the door to the kitchen. Merlin opened it for her and bowed slightly as she passed, a grin on his goofy face. They entered the kitchen to see the dining table crowded. People filling the seats and milling about all around. They all turned to watch the pair come in. Gwaine was grinning knowingly.

Merlin frowned at that, he had put a charm on the room so no-one would hear anything - Freya's idea. Despite his reasoning that everyone had seen them go to his room together so they would know anyway. She wasn't having it. He smiled dreamily as he thought of it. Who knew that their first argument would be so entertaining?

"Merlin," Someone laughed.

"What?" Merlin snapped himself out of the daydream and immediately became aware of how his dreamy look must look like to the others in the room. The tip of his ears went red. He locked gazes with the man who had spoken - Arthur, of course.

"We've been waiting for you," Arthur scolded, a hint of amusement in his eyes, "We need to discuss where we're going next,"

"Ah," Merlin scratched his head, letting his gaze drift away from Arthur and down to Freya. He lifted an eyebrow questionably and she nodded, a bright smile on her face. She linked her fingers with his and they both turned to the group.

"We're engaged," They said together, catching each others eye.

A squeal of delight erupted out of Gwen's mouth. Everyone turned to the regal Queen in surprise, quickly turning to amusement as Gwen pushed forward to wrap Merlin and Freya in a tight embrace. Arthur stood warily, shuffling his feet.

"Merlin, this is no time for a wedding," He said in exasperation. Merlin turned to him, a bit hurt. But the feeling quickly passed as the Once and Future King grinned and closed the gap between them to envelope him in a hug. "It's brilliant!" They laughed as the other men approached to give their congratulations. Arthur taking Freya's hand and kissing it before putting an arm around Gwen's waist. They watched as Merlin was clapped on the back, Freya hugged by Gwaine while the more cautious Knight's and Friend's spoke softly to her.

"I always wished for him to find someone," Gwen admitted to her husband. Arthur frowned and lifted an eyebrow in question, "Well, he couldn't take a wife. He wouldn't. He couldn't bare the thought of watching her age without him and then to go on living without her," Gwen grinned and tore her eyes away from the happy couple, turning to Arthur. Her smile faded as she saw Arthur's frown. "What is it?"

"I keep -" He cut himself off and sighed. Then started again, "I've missed so much. You lived for another fifty years without me. Merlin never died, he's seen so much. Then Leon and Percival. Their wife's and families," He shook his head, "I never saw any of that,"

"You will," Gwen smiled, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek lightly, "We have this life together. We have this life to grow old together, to have adventures. To see the world if we wish. You haven't missed anything really. Those fifty years without you I felt that my life was on hold. I was never truly living, as if I was just waiting for it to start again. This is where it starts, Arthur. With you,"

Arthur couldn't say anything. His being filled with the love towards his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his neck. Touching her lips with his and losing himself in her love for him.

* * *

Rage. It was like fire blazing through his body, burning away any patience or calm he might have possessed. People avoided him or ducked their heads. Desperately wishing to be invisible.

His steps were tense and quick. Hands bunched into fists, his body stiff as he made his way through his underground cavern. Black suit slightly ruffled. He reached some metal steps and climbed them quickly. Taking two at a time. When he reached the top he grasped the handle of a door there and ripped it open.

_"Where is he?!"_ He almost screamed. "Where did he go?!"

The people in the room cowered under his wrath. He was in the control room. The light's flickering. Screens flashing from one image to the next. Every one of them vacant of the one man he wished dead.

"Sir," One person - a man - was brave enough to answer his question, "We have yet to find him," The man gulped when his Boss glared at him but continued steadily, "His home was checked first and he isn't there. We continue to keep an eye on the cottage just in case but our camera's, jet's and on-ground troops are searching every inch of this land for him,"

"You better hope he hasn't left this land then," He growled.

* * *

**AN: *gasp* Where has Merlin gone?... yeah, I'm sorry. More questions! **

**Okay, so the mushy lovey-dovey-ness at the start was just written because I could! Merlin has a happy ending - YAY! **

**Then the baddies are back! Mwahaha!... hehe! :D**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**

**Oh! And before I forget (again)... IMPORTANT! Yes... look down here. (I say this because some people don't bother reading AN's. Like me sometimes...)**

**To the point! If any of you have been reading Merlin Text Messages by K. A. Carlyle you might have _missed it from your alert box_. **

**It's still being written! **

**The author had a bit of trouble with something which she has explained in the latest chapter. So she lost all her follower's and Fav's. If you just type the story in the search engine you should find it. :) OR go in my account and it's in my fav's section at the bottom of the page. **

**And if you haven't read it - you should! It's really funny! :D**


	29. The Town

**Sorry. Didn't have time to edit! But enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 28

The town

"We have to get going, Merlin!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Will you _wait_?!" Merlin shouted back. He was standing at the top of the stairs, fumbling with his pack. Finally giving up and flicking a wrist. His eyes flashed and the book he has just been trying to stuff in it flew in and fitted itself neatly into the pack. Everything else shifting about to make room for it. "I'm not Harry Potter! I can't make spaces bigger in small things!"

"Huh?" Arthur frowned.

"I'm mentioned in those books, you know!" Merlin called down, suddenly remembering something and walking away from the stairs.

"What book -" Arthur shook his head. "I fail to understand how that's relevant Merlin,"

"I'm more famous than you!" Merlin reappeared, carrying another bag.

"You're mostly conveyed as a grumpy old loon, so I don't think that's anything to brag about, _Merlin_,"

"Wart!"

"Where's your pet owl?"

"Dead! Dragon ate it!"

"And the pointy hat?"

"Dragon burnt it!"

"What did the dragon do to your slippers, old man?"

Merlin made his way to the bottom of the stairs, a grin on his face. "Nothing. But they did fall off when I rode her over France,"

Arthur shook his head, a smile on his face.

_I have a name_, Aithusa growled in their minds. _And I believe we were flying over Italy, Merlin, when you lost your slippers._

Merlin's grin widened at Arthur's confused frown. He headed out the door and called to the King, "You coming or not?!"

Arthur grumbled about "mad-old-warlock's" before following Merlin out of his cottage. "Merlin!" He called after him, the raven haired gangly man paused and waited for him.

"Afraid the rabbit will attack you?" Merlin quipped. A grin on his face.

Arthur ignored that and continued as if he had said nothing, "I'm surprised we haven't been found yet. We've been here for a week now and we haven't been attacked. Got something to do with that?"

"Yes," Merlin smiled. "You know how I can feel a twinge in my magic while modern devices are running near by?"

Arthur nodded. They were walking towards the road.

"Well, when we first stepped through the portal, I felt camera's nearby and shot them with my magic. I believe they have been showing a frozen image of my cottage since we arrived,"

Arthur laughed, "That's sly. Why didn't you mention it?"

"I didn't remember I had done it until you asked just now," Merlin frowned. "Got distracted by everything, I think,"

"Have you remembered anything else about the Destroyers?"

"No," Merlin said cautiously. "I doubt I will remember everything until I am face to face with their leader or read my journals," Merlin hefted his bulging pack to a more comfortable position of his shoulder.

"Is that what you have in there?" Arthur frowned at the pack.

"Yes, I'm afraid there's a lot of them since I can't recall which year it was,"

"Ah," Arthur frowned, before clapping Merlin on the shoulder, "Good luck with that!"

"What?" Merlin scoffed, "Not going to offer to help?"

"No," Arthur shook his head. "I'm sure it won't take you long, we'll be at the hideout soon anyway. You'll be free to read to your heart's content,"

"You're lying," Merlin glared at him, "I bet you a have a long list of thing's you want us - or me - to do once we're there,"

"I wouldn't do that," Arthur smiled mysteriously.

"Yes, you would," Merlin frowned at him. With his eyes focused on Arthur he called over his shoulder, "Gwaine, step away from me - very slowly,"

"Damn it!" Gwaine exclaimed.

Arthur groaned and turned away, "I thought we almost had you then!"

"I told you!" Merlin grinned and kept walking towards the road, where the horses stood with the rest of their group. Minus three. Daniel, Peter and Leon had set off four days ago to the Friends hideout. Yesterday, they had received the message from Gwion to tell them that their Friends were waiting for them about ten miles away. Then they would go on to the hideout.

"We need to try harder," Gwaine muttered to Arthur who nodded glanced at each other, meeting gazes. Both having the same thought at the same time.

"For Camelot!" Arthur roared and charged after the Warlock. Gwaine close behind.

"Ah, you gits!" Merlin shouted as he was plowed into. They all landed on the ground and rolled about. Gwaine grabbing Merlin round the middle to keep him still while Arthur held him in a headlock. Grinding his fist into the top of Merlin's head.

"Do we win, now?!" Gwaine shouted.

"No!" Merlin shouted back. His eyes blazed gold and he was released.

There was a shout and a groan. Merlin pulling himself to his feet and smiling up at Arthur and Gwaine hanging upside-down in the air.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "Put me down!"

"Just you?" Merlin frowned, "Nah, don't think I will,"

With that, he walked away. Arthur grunted as he and Gwaine began to follow him in the air. Floating along like balloons on the end of a string.

"Merlin!" Gwaine laughed. "This is very fun, but we need to get down _before_ we turn purple!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Merlin called over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw the others, who were all laughing at the two men in the air. "I'll get you down when you turn red instead,"

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled, "I'll -" Arthur stopped talking and frowned, "I've just realised, I can't make you do anything as punishment anymore, you'll just do it with magic,"

"_And_ I'm not your manservant anymore," Merlin chuckled.

Arthur opened his mouth to retort but gave up. "I feel dizzy,"

Merlin was busy tying his pack onto his saddle and ignored him. Freya stepped forward so she was beside him.

"Merlin, they're going red,"

Merlin grinned. "Give it another second,"

Gwen appeared on his other side, "Put my husband down, Merlin," she said, but her eyes were full of laughter.

Merlin glanced between the two women and huffed, "Fine!" His eyes flashed gold again and there was a "oof!" behind him. He turned to see Arthur and Gwaine sprawling on the ground.

Percival chuckled and nudged Lance, they both stepped forward to help. Gwaine stumbled when he was rightened and clutched his head. "I feel like I've just woken with a hangover,"

"I'll say the same," Arthur groaned - after being hauled onto his feet by Lancelot. "Right! Let's go!" Arthur made to step forward but stumbled and would have fallen if not for Merlin who had stepped forward to catch him.

"Take it easy, Sire," Merlin mocked playfully.

"Idiot," Arthur pushed away from him.

Eventually, they were all on their horses. Gwion had brought back Peter's and Leon's horses so Merlin and Freya were sitting on one and Lancelot on the other.

Merlin bent his neck and kissed Freya on the neck, she laughed and swatted him away. He grinned, aware of her behind between his legs. She leaned against his chest as Arthur looked around to check everyone was ready.

"Say it, Arthur!" Merlin demanded. A gleam in his eye.

"Say what?" Arthur frowned then glared. "I'm not saying it,"

"Go on, say it!" Merlin teased.

"No," he deadpanned.

"Alright, we'll say it," Merlin turned to see Gwaine. He rose an eyebrow at him and Gwaine grinned with a nod. Together they yelled. _"We ride!"_

"Children, the both of you," Arthur said disapprovingly. But he put a heel into his horse and started out.

The horses picking up to a trot as the lake disappeared behind them and the two dragons soared above them.

* * *

Brynmor was finding it difficult to get through to Aithusa. She wouldn't talk to him and she barely looked at him.

Yes, he had killed - almost - killed her but that was behind them, right?

He turned his head so he could see her above him. Her strong wings pounding at the air, her slim form speeding along on the currents. He felt a smile creeping up the corners of his lips as he watched her. She was an amazing creature. Her whites scales were magnificent and her pearly membrane webbed between her wing bones elegantly.

"Brynmor! Wind!" Aithusa shouted down to him. He paused in confusion then realised too late what she was trying to tell him.

A gust of wind knocked his left wing up sharply and sent him spiralling out of control. He yelped as his wings tugged painfully as the wind ripped at them.

Then claws wrapped around his forelegs and halted his spinning. His wings went limp and he was hanging from Aithusa'a powerful stroke.

"Come on, Greeny!"* Aithusa laughed, grunting slightly from his weight.

Brynmor started to flap again and Aithusa let go of him. They hovered beside each other then began forward again. Aithusa didn't speak to him again but she no-longer flew above him. They were side by side as they made their way quickly to the place where they were to meet the Friends.

* * *

Merlin was craning his neck as he gazed up at the sky. He had watched as Brynmor had been knocked by the wind, a small noise of alarm escaping his throat when the dragon looked like he was going to hit the ground. His fears had been quickly proved false as Aithusa caught him. He smiled at her proudly.

_Don't think so smug, Merlin_, Aithusa cautioned_. _

_My little girl is growing up - no, little girl-dragon, I should say_, Merlin spoke back, thoughtfully, a hint of pride in his thoughts.

_Shut up, Merlin_, Aithusa retorted, but her buzz of proud shyness betrayed the effectiveness of her demand.

"Are they alright?" Freya asked with concern, turning her head to look at Merlin.

"Yeah, they're fine. Brynmor is just a little smitten with Aithy, I think," Merlin beamed.

"'Just a little'?" Gwen put in, she had stopped her horse when she heard Merlin's cry of alarm to watch the dragon's and was now riding beside them. She smiled now as she watched them, "I'm glad Aithusa doesn't know how to keep a grudge,"

"Me too," Merlin frowned as he looked up to the sky. Aithusa was flicking her tail strangely. It took a second for him to realise that she was attempting to catch the green dragon's attention by brushing her tail against his. He rolled his eyes, _Try harder. He's been alone for a long time, he won't know how to react to that._

_Thanks for the advice, Merlin_, Aithusa replied sarcastically.

Merlin rolled his eyes again and shook his head.

"Your silent conversations with her mae you look like a mad-man," Arthur's comment stopped him from replying to the white dragon.

"Does it?" Merlin geniuly looked shocked, he focused his attention on Arthur just in front of him.

Arthur sighed in exasperation, "Yes! You really are an old loon, Merlin!"

Merlin just laughed and then changed the subject, "We're nearing the town, should we go around it?"

"Yes," Arthur frowned, "What do the rest of you think?"

"I don't think we should," Percival said, a little cautiously.

"I agree," Gwaine said, "It's not that we're afraid - we're not - but I'd rather not have the hassle of fighting past a mob of angry and starved... eh... people?" He finished his sentence with a frown.

"Who knows?" Gwion shrugged, "I think we should go through, we might pick up supplies. And I didn't get a chance to take a look on the way, not when there was just the three of us - or just me,"

"We should go through," Rhys added to the tally. David nodded in agreement.

"Through," Gwen said simply.

Lancelot and Freya remained silent until Arthur prompted, "Lance, Freya - what do you think? You are a part of the group now,"

"Oh - eh," Lancelot seemed a little taken aback but quickly recovered, "I'd rather go around,"

Freya frowned, concentrating before saying calmly, "We should go through,"

Merlin nodded, "I have a feeling we should,"

"A feeling?" Arthur smiled at him, "That usually brings bad luck,"

"No," Merlin glared, "It only brings bad luck when you ignore it!"

"In that case -" Gwaine quickly cut in, "We go through!"

Everyone turned to Arthur with a pointed look, the King held his hands up in defence, "Alright! We're going through the town!"

* * *

It was dead. Desolate buildings stood like shells. Windows blown out, entire buildings crumbling onto the cracked tarmac. Rubble littered the dusty streets from what used to be a cafe. The blast had made every building around it unstable. A wall at one side had collapsed outwards the reveal a flat.

One room could be seen in it. A babies cot teetering on the edge of the drop down to the destroyed cafe underneath it. Further back in the room was a dresser and a few toys. Knocked over by the ind that whipped through its dead and forgotten space.

The horses picked their way carefully over bricks and tangles of wire. Merlin slipped off his to lead the mare while Freya still sat on her. His hand smoothing the mare's neck as his eyes raked the space around them. There was no twinge in his magic that showed that technology was there. Just the usual dull throb at the edge of it, just like the way it had started.

He supposed it worked like a battery. He was charged full of magic, that magic then slowly draining away until he was left with little supply left and it becomes extremely painful to draw from it. The stone circle acted like a re-charger - filling him with magic again or healing his own.

Three more years and he'll be the same as he was just a few days ago.

He sighed and scratched his neck. At least he was no-longer feeling the effects of the Grief. That puzzled him more than the technology. He had thought it was the same thing. The draining and Grief. But the more he thought about it, the less likely that seemed.

They were linked, yes. But definitely not the same.

He forced himself to come out of his deep thoughts as there was a much more familiar and pleasant twinge in his magic - his "feeling" - grabbed his attention. He scanned the shops on the right. The High Street looked nothing like the way it had done.

His eyes brushed over the smashed windows and burnt interiors. He caught a glint of metal and focused on it. It was just a shop shelf. He sighed and was about to look away when something moved by the shelf.

_Arthur_, Merlin spoke to Arthur silently, _Second shop on the right. Middle of left-hand window._

Arthur didn't react as Merlin spoke into his head, Merlin glanced at him as the King subtly turned his attention to Gwaine beside him - facing right - and began a conversation. But his eyes didn't meet Gwaine but looked past the rogue to the shop Merlin pointed out.

The movement had gone. But Merlin frowned as his eyes scanned the window. Twisted bits of metal and a couple of metal chairs, that had been used to smash the glass, were lying in its gaping mouth. He had to look harder to see the gun barrel pointing out from the bottom right-hand corner of the window.

Merlin smiled. His magic welling up. He let go of the horses reins and glanced at Freya reassured as he walked away from her and towards the window. His heart hammering just a little bit faster as he closed the distance between him and the gun-weilder.

The clatter of the horses hooves behind him slowed to a stop. All voices stopped talking as they watched Merlin advance. Arthur swung off his horse and walked steadily forward to stand next to Merlin.

"What is it?" Arthur asked softly, his eyes still scanning the window.

"Bottom right," Merlin muttered simply. They were standing about ten foot away from the window now. The gun barrel stayed still but a sudden twitch behind it revealed someone was hiding.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "You know, you're not that good at hiding," He called to the shadow behind the gun.

Silence. Then the gun barrel twitched forward and a voice rang out, "Didn't notice them, though, did you?"

Merlin didn't react as a mob of people swarmed onto the street. Heads poking out of windows - on roofs - in ditches and out of windows. Surrounding them.

Arthur stepped back as he turned to scan the situation. "Yes, Merlin," he hissed,"failed to notice _that_, didn't you?"

"Oh, I knew they were there," Merlin smiled pleasantly. "Just didn't choose to tell you. Now, you might want to tell the others to lower their guns. These people are on our side,"

"Doesn't look like it," Arthur growled. "And you've seemed to have forgotten who gives the orders,"

"You keep saying that, but I don't see you doing it," Merlin said in mock disapproval.

Arthur huffed in defeat and shouted to the others to lower their weapons. Merlin turned his attention to the person behind the gun barrel, "Can I talk to your leader, please?"

"How do you know I'm not their leader?" The voice shouted back.

"I just do," Merlin quirked an eyebrow in amusement. Arthur huffed beside him, having turned back round from doing his "ordering". Merlin rolled his eyes, "Stop acting like a child," He hissed.

"Stop -" Arthur struggled with himself before deciding this wasn't the best time. He stepped forward to talk to the people surrounding them, "We don't mean to cause any trouble. We only wished to pass through,"

"Why should we let you through?" The voice behind the gun barrel shouted. It sounded childish and squeaky.

"Why shouldn't you?" Merlin asked calmly, his eyes grazing over the mob surrounding them. Perhaps about forty people all together. They were all haughty looking and skinny. A few twitched nervously and glanced over their shoulder at something that wasn't there. The magic users. Still troubled by the Grief.

Every one of them had a weapon - either a knife, gun or club - raised against them.

"Don't ask stupid questions," The voice shouted back.

"That's enough, Jimmy," A deep male's voice gruffed from the crowd. He had been observing the situation within the mob. He stepped forward now, revealing a breaded face and gruff features. He stood tall and walked his a powerfully stride.

"But Dad," The childish voice protested.

"No," The man deadpanned.

Jimmy fell silent. A shuffling and the gun barrel retreated. Some banging and then the boy stepped up onto the window sill and pointed the gun towards them. He was no more than thirteen years old. Merlin grinned as he saw him and turned to the man with an equal show of recognition. But he quickly wiped it awa as he saw the man didn't recognise him.

Understandable, as he had only met him briefly.

"Why are you here?" The bearded man growled.

"I take it that you're their leader?" Arthur asked, stepping forward with authority.

"Of course I am!" The man snapped, "You blind or just an idiot?"

Arthur paused, measuring the man's response before answering, "No, but I think Merlin is,"

"What?" Merlin scoffed, "Blind or an idiot?"

"Both," Arthur answered without hesitation. Then to the man he said, "We merely wish to pass through this town. We are travelers,"

"Traveling where?" The man frowned in suspicion.

"Over the hills," Merlin answered, receiving a hiss of disapproval from Arthur which Merlin ignored.

"No point," The man growled, "Nothing there. Might as well kill you now and save you a slow and painful death,"

All around them guns were cocked and raised with more authority.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so quick to do that, Mark," Merlin smiled.

"How did you know my name?" Mark's eyed widened in shock but any other questions he might have had were silenced by an ear splitting roar from above them.

Screams and yelling erupted around them as the two dragons descended on them. Merlin and the others barely reacted as the dragons landed behind them, making the earth shudder with the impact.

Mark stepped back in shock. His eyes widening at the sight of the dragons and then dropping to the people before them.

"Alright," The man hesitated, taking in the sight of the two dragons warily, "We'll let you through,"

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long! I've been really busy! Because I'm moving! I'm starting my life away from home... and moving in with my older sister. I'm leaving on Saturday, really early and when I get there I have a lot of sorting to do. My sister, Emma, is opening a produce stall in the local market and I've been roped in to help. (And to paint her sign - :D eep! So excited!)**

**Gotta start somewhere. My own business, Beeca, will get moving again when I go down - I have a lot of stuff to buy and make. And there's a job I want to get on top of all that! **

**Also, I don't know what the wifi situation is going to be like when I get down there. I'm going to invest in a notebook to write the last of these chapters and my other stories - then it'll be a quick type up on here. I might need to go to the library or something. **

**Don't kill me if there's a two week gap or something! :D**

***HikaruWinter calls Brynmor "Greeny" in her reviews. I like it, so I'm using it! (Hikaru - Where are you?! D:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**


	30. Remember Me

Chapter 29

Remember Me

"We'll let you through,"

Merlin cast his gaze over the starved faces around them. These people had not tried to run or were to exhausted to try, the threat of the dragons not shifting them. Mark stayed stubbornly rooted to the spot, his chin held high.

"That's very kind of you," Arthur nodded soluemly. He glanced quickly at Merlin - his eyes asking a silent question._ How do you know him?_

Merlin raised one eyebrow and shrugged slightly. He focused on Mark as the man cleared his throat.

"If it weren't for your beasts, we would have killed you," He spat. "Anyone finds out we're here - especially the Gang's - and we're dead," A murmour of agreement rumbled through the other's still standing around them, guns now pointing harmlessly to the ground.

Merlin frowned, the gang's were the groups opf people who had banded together, killing and stealing to survive. A gang had attacked them in the Brecon Beacon's before they found Brynmor.

"When did the last spot a gang?" Arthur asked, concerned.

Mark growled, "I said you could go! Don't you think you should be doing that?!"

"I don't remeber you being this angry," Merlin observed. "Does your wife still live?" He looked towards the young boy still in the window, a note of caution in his voice.

"No," Mark glared at him. Merlin clenched his jaw, real grief gripping at his heart. Mark saw his face change and paused, "Did you know her?"

"Yes! Merlin sighed. "You know me as well. Although, I looked a lot younger at the time," When Mark just frowned in confusion, Merlin continued - stepping forward with a hand outstretched - "Dr Thomas," he introduced himself, "I performed a C-section on your wife to deliver him -" he pointed a thumb at Jimmy.

Mark just stared at the hand offered to him in shoick. Pieces of memory slotting together until a dawning realisation passed over his face.

"Holy shit," Mark muttered, his arms going limp and the gun dropping to his side. "You were her friend,"

Merlin nodded, "I knew her, her mother and her grandmother," He smiled as he thought of the old woman. "Kate and I used to practise dancing - I'm afriad after a few decades, I'm no better - despite her hard work,"

"What? Mark looked utterly confused.

"I have a lot of explaining to do," Merlin shrugged.

"That - you do," Arthur muttered next to him.

Merlin glanced at him sideways before rolling his eyes. Looking back at Mark, he saw the man was still trying to figure out everything in his head.

"You," Mark pointed at Merlin, "Your name is Merlin,"

"I'm aware of that, yes," Merlin nodded, slightly amused.

The hungry faces around them were beginning to get restless. A low rumble of noise started to build. Mark noticed this and suddenly decided -

"You will spend the night here," Mark didn't bother saying anything else befopre ringing out orders to the people around them.

Arthur looked about to deal out orders of his own before Merlin shook his head quickly.

"We need to stay,"

"We can't stay," Arthur grumbled.

"We have to," Merlin protested, "These people might be able to help us,"

"How will they help us?" Arthur was struggling to keep his voice down as people rushed past them.

"You need supporters, Arthur,"

Arthur paused, a frown starting to appear on his forehead, Merlin quickly pushed on - realising he had the big-headed King's attention.

"How else do you think you will win people's respect and become King? If we plan on making Albion - then we have to start now,"

"How do you know we won't be killed in our sleep?" Arthur was starting to come round but safety was always on his mind when he had people to look after.

"I don't think they would try anything when we have dragons," Merlin reasoned.

"Arthur considered this for a minute, glancing at the dragons who were still growling at the townspeople. The people themselves were giving the dragons a wide berth.

"Yes, I suppose so," Arthur admitted reluctantly, "But I want some of our group to continue on to meet the friends,"

"Agreed," Merlin nodded. "Mark!" he called to the bearded man who was in the process of relaying instructions to an angry looking woman, he finished his orders before turning to Merlin, "Yes?"

"I want some of our group to continue on through the town," Arthur quickly put in before Merlin could speak.

Mark considered this, his eyes shooting over to look at the dragons. He nodded, "Fine. But I suggest they leave now," Mark turned his back on them and kept issuing orders.

"Right," Arthur nodded and turned to their group. "Leon, Gwaine, Gwion - I need you to stay. Everyone else - keep heading towards the meeting place. Gwen," Arthur turned to his wife, "You're in charge,"

Gwen smiled, "Of course, my husband," She leaned down in her saddle as he stepped forward. They shared a kiss before Gwen straightened. Her back stiff and head held high. Merlin recognised the Queenly stance and smiled faintly.

"Let's go!" Gwen called to their group behind her and kicked her horse into a trot. Percival, Elyan and the rest of the friends followed her. Freya directed her horse to stand beside Merlin.

"What's your plan?" Freya asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Don't have one," Merlin said innocently. "Why would you think I had a plan?"

"I know you," Freya smiled. "That time we spent together in Camelot was not the only time I've seen you,"

"What?" Merlin frowned. Then his face dropped, "Don't tell me that you've been watching me all those years?"

"Now and again. When I wasn't busy," Freya admitted in mock off-handedness.

"What have you seen?" He asked warily.

Freya paused then - "I think we need to discuss your london trip in 1789," She quickly pecked a confused Merlin on the cheek before kicking her horse into a canter to catch up with Gwen and the others.

Merlin remained rooted to the spot as his mind raced back to 1789. "Shit," he muttered.

"What happened in 1789, my friend?" Gwaine hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Nothing," Merlin said quickly, brushing the rogues hand off his shoulder.

"Come on!" Arthur laughed next to him, "What happened in London, in 1789?"

Merlin was saved from answering when Mark strode up to them and asked, "1789? That a year is it?" Mark considered Merlin before saying, "Julian always said there was something special about you," A far away look crossed the man's face before he snapped back to the present. "Come with me," He ordered and turned on his heel - marching off in the direction of a bombed out town hall.

Arthur began following him, Leon, Gwaine and Gwion falling in behind, leading their horses. Merlin paused to speak to the dragons.

"Keep watch," He locked gazes with Aithusa, "Keep in touch," looking up at Brynmor's golden eyes, Merlin said, "I want you to follow the others - make sure they're safe. Stay with the friends when you reach them,"

"Of course, My Lord," Brynmor bowed his head. Spreading his wings out wide and leaping into the air.

Merlin smiled as he saw Aithusa follow the Green Dragon with her eyes. He hadn't failed to notice how she had grown very fond of the green dragon lately. He smiled knowingly at her as she refocused on him.

"Oh shut up, Merlin!" She growled playfully.

Laughing, he headed after Mark and the others. They had reached the town hall and were waiting for him beside the doors.

The doors themselves were hanging off their hinges. Huge dents on the wood showed where it had been bashed in by rocks and broken timbers.

It looked like the town had been part of a battle. Mark grunted when he voiced his observations.

"That's right," Mark began as he led them into the building. The destruction continued in there. Bit's of furniture and rubble littered the small room they had walked into. "The town has been attacked by Gang's many times. When all this shit began, many of us were left with nothing. We had little to eat, hardly any shelter - in fact, the only thing we have had is good drinking water from the Lake,"

"Really?" Gwion asked, intrigued.

Mark nodded, "I wouldn't have told if it weren't for Merlin," He glanced at the man himself and furrowed his brow, "I know you won't take anything from us. Since you're the one that talked to those things out there - you must be their leader, yes?"

"No," Arthur deadpanned immediately.

Merlin laughed as the saw the Once and Future King's face. Mark looked utterly confused.

"No. I'm not," Merlin explained, still chuckling. "I'm just his Advisor," Then Merlin stopped, a thoughtful look crossing his face, "At least I think so. He hasn't exactly said that I am yet. But I'm assuming so, because I was the First Advisor to wife,"

Mark shook his head slowly, looking even more confused, if possible.

"I think this will be best explained over alcohol, Gwaine chuckled, "Have you got any?"

Mark slowly turned his attention to Gwaine, thinking hard before admitting, "Yes, we do,"

Gwaine cheered and shouted, "Lead the way, my friend!"

* * *

The town hall had a basement. Mark, his son and thirty others slept, ate and hid in the same space. There was a small room next to the main where they stored what little supplies they had.

Old, battered plastic bottles held water from the lake. They were stacked up at one wall - only reaching the half way point but 'enough to keep them stocked for a few days' Mark explained.

Dries biscuits, smoked meat (from animals best not mentioned), brittle plants foraged from the lake's edge and the odd jar's of preserved something - left over from before everything went into chaos - made up their food stock.

The main room was lined with camper-beds, sleeping bags, blankets and mats - most were occupied by thin bodies with wide scared eyes. Child's faces peeked from their parents arms. The adults looked on, some defiant, others terrified. There was no old faces in the crowd.

Mark led them to the far corner of the room. He pointed to four vacant sleeping mats and said, "You can sleep here,"

The horses had been left above them in the old room where council meetings used to take place. Tables and chairs shoved aside to make room for whatever stand-off there had been between them and the gang's.

The five men dumped their saddlebags on their sleeping mats and looked around the room. They were being watched warily. Merlin was getting the most looks. Apparently, the fact that he had spoken to the dragons had spread. Merlin was the one to be feared.

"Do not feel obliged to feed us," Arthur spoke to Mark, "I'm sure you'll need the food for yourselves. We have our own supplies,"

Mark nodded gratefully, "I'll get us a drink, then we can talk,"

They watched as Mark turned on his heel and headed towards the store room. A few people stopped him - gesturing towards the new strangers and sending them disdainful glances as they spoke quickly.

Mark calmed their mutterings quickly. Gently laying a hand on a shoulder and talking softly to others.

"So you know him?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Yep," Merlin replied.

Arthur waited for him to say more but sighed when he realised nothing more was coming. "When? How? Why?" he prompted.

Merlin thought before answering, "His wife - Julian - was the Granddaughter of my friend, Kate. Kate and I met when I went to University to train to be a Doctor again. She was in nurse training. We and four others were the closest friends on the entire campus. Even after we left University and moved away to different parts of Britain - we never stopped being friends. Kate got married and had a daughter. She moved to this little town. I pretended to buy my cottage and we lived near each other for a number of years. I used to look after their daughter when they wanted to go out for a meal," Merlin trailed off as memories flooded his conscience.

The round chubby face of a bright smiling girl bloomed behind his eyes. Her laughter ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes as the memory embraced him.

* * *

_"Mr Merlin!" She laughed as she ran to him, holding her arms up. He chuckled as he grabbed her under her armpits and hefted her into his arms. "Mr Merlin! I'm going to stay at your house tonight! Can we go to a Café? Can we go to the park? Can we walk along the lake? Can we -"_

_"Slow down, princess!" Merlin laughed._

_"Mr Merlin," she groaned, rolling her eyes, "I'm not a Princess,"_

_"Are you not?" Merlin pretended to frown, "What's that on your head then?"_

_"What are you talking about, Mr Merlin?" She frowned. "There ain't nothing on my head," she turned her head quickly, trying to spot what he was talking about. While she was distracted, Merlin let his eyes flash gold, covering the glow with half closed eyelids._

_"There is," He continued, "Put your hand up and see,"_

_Still frowning, the little girl put one small hand up to pat her head. Her eyes went wide as she touched the gold tiara on her head._

_"Mr Merlin!" She squealed and threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you!"_

* * *

"Merlin!"

"Yes?" Merlin snapped his eyes open as the image disappeared.

"Here," a glass of watered down whisky was thrust in front of his face. Gwaine's grin behind it. "Whisky," The rogue said simply.

Merlin grasped the glass, "Thanks," Glancing around the room, he saw Mark had given out another bottle to be shared out among the adults in the room.

"What were you thinking about?" Arthur asked curiously, taking a sip out of his own glass.

"Izzy," Merlin smiled fondly.

"Julian's mother?" Mark stepped forward so he was standing beside Merlin.

"Yes," Merlin nodded, "Elizabeth was a funny child and a wise old Lady. I don't suppose she still lives?" Merlin asked half-heartedly.

"I wouldn't know," Mark answered cautiously. "she lived further north, in an old Farmhouse. We used to go up to visit her regularly before the world went to shit,"

"Ah..." Merlin sighed. His heart sank lower, "I should have checked if she was alright,"

"How do you know her?" Mark demanded, a touch of suspicion creeping back into his features.

"I have magic," Merlin decided to clear the air.

Mark opened his mouth - as if to speak but stopped. Then - "Show me,"

"Eh..." Merlin looked around wildly, "I'll..." he spotted the glass in Mark's hand and smiled.

Gwaine leaned towards Mark and stage-whispered into his ear, "Watch his eyes,"

Merlin grinned and rose a hand to hover below Mark's cup. His eyes glowed a magnificent gold before dimming back to an electric blue. He nodded towards Mark's cup and smiled.

Mark was still gaping from his sudden change of eye colour but slowly looked down at his cup. It had filled to the brim with un-watered whisky. In fact, everyone's cup - even the bottle being circulated around the room - had filled with whisky and the store-room was bursting with food.

"That should last you a bit longer," Merlin said, taking a sip from his cup.

"Oh Jesus," Mark muttered, his eyes wide as he looked about the room. "Who are you?"

Merlin sighed and looked down at his drink. He contemplated his answer before lifting his gaze and meeting Mark's. He took a deep breath before speaking, a serious tone to his voice.

"I'm the Doctor,"

* * *

**AN: Hehe... I'm not sorry. **

**Although, I am sorry for not updating for three weeks! Hi! How you doing?! **

**I had this written for more than a week in my notebook but couldn't type it up as fast as I would have liked. Library only let's me have an hour on their computers and when I come up to my Nan's I'm mainly using the laptop to look for jobs and whizzing over Tumblr quickly. **

**To give you an idea - I started typing this last Sunday! **

**So - please review, as always! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**


	31. Arrival

**I can type on my phone! This is so cool! Right - another chapter! Woohoo!**

* * *

Chapter 30

Arrival

"Oh for fucks sake," Arthur groaned.

"I'm sorry!" Merlin held his arms up in defense, "I couldn't resist!"

"What an anti-climax," Gwion shook his head.

"I can't believe you said that," Gwaine laughed "I'm the Doctor' - you wish!"

"Who wouldn't want a time traveling TARDIS?" Merlin shrugged. "It would have made my destiny a whole lot easier,"

"What?" Everyone refocused on Mark - who still looked a bit shell shocked.

"He just made a cringe worthy joke about being a time traveling doctor," Arthur explained slowly.

Mark just blinked, "He is a Doctor,"

"Yeah," Merlin nodded, "and I'm immortal - kinda. You see I'm one thousand, four hundred and... Fifty-eight years old,"

"Really?" Arthur's eyes widened. "Its different when you put it that way,"

"And you've never wished me happy birthday," Merlin shook his head in mock disappointment.

"How do you remember that?" Gwaine shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait!" Mark almost yelled. "Are you telling me that..." He glanced at Arthur, "You're not... Are you?"

"My name is Arthur Pendragon," Arthur nodded, "Formerly the King of Camelot,"

Mark's jaw dropped. "I can't believe it. I'm standing next to a loony old wizard and a King,"

"And Sir Gwaine," Gwaine put in.

"I'm the only one that was born last century," Gwion shrugged.

"Why am I always the 'loony old wizard'," Merlin frowned.

"I liked the Shrek version of you,"

Everyone turned to see Jimmy had snuck up on them.

"Oh," Merlin quirked a smile, "Don't think I've seen that one. Whats he like?"

"A loony old wizard," Jimmy shrugged.

"Great," Merlin sighed.

"What exactly did you do to make yourself so loony?" Arthur laughed.

"I... Cant remember," Merlin shrugged.

"Why not?" Jimmy almost leaped forward to stand next to Merlin - nearly pushing Arthur out of the way. "You said you were a thousand and something years old - what have you been doing? Where have you been? What about those Dragons outside? Can I talk to the white one? The green one looked grumpy -"

"Jimmy!" Mark silenced his sons questions. "Why are you here? I told you to stay with your aunt!"

"She told me to come and ask you - 'How come we have so much food?' and people are starting to freak out," Jimmy looked uneasily towards the rest of the room.

Different kinds of uncomfortable mutterings were rippling around room. People were starting to crowd around the stuffed store room and pointing at the refilled whisky bottles.

"I'll be right back," Mark had regained his composure and giving them a curt nod - headed down the room towards the growing crowd.

"That went well," Merlin smiled. Then he looked at Jimmy who was still standing next to him, almost bouncing on the spot. "Yes? You wanted to know about the Dragons?"

"Yes!" His brown eyes were wide with eagerness and he leaned forward slightly.

"Not now," Arthur hissed before Merlin could begin his monologue.

"Party pooper," Merlin muttered. Jimmy looked crushed. Merlin beamed at him, " Don't worry. I have a feeling that we'll have plenty of time to talk,"

"Merlin!" Mark called from the other side of the room. They all turned to him, Merlin stepping forward with a brow raised, "Show them,"

* * *

The next day, they reached the place where they were supposed to meet the friends. Every single person in Mark's group had opted - some reluctantly - to follow them. The Friends offered refuge, they couldn't refuse. Gwion had told them that they would be welcomed with open arms.

"We're all human," he had said, "We have to look after each other,"

Not all of them believed Merlin's and Arthur's story. They had passed off Merlin's magic as trickery. It took a lot to silence their doubts. Eventually, Merlin had succeeded but only just.

Merlin smiled as he remembered the children's reaction. The terrified creatures had peeked around their mothers at first before their faces spilt into delighted grins and the first bubbles of laughter started to ripple from them. The parents had smiled in relief, some crying as their children laughed and chased the silvery rabbit Merlin had made appear. He had given a bright yellow daffodil to one little girl that had refused to unwrap herself from her dads arms.

Her little hand had reached out for it hesitantly, fingers wrapping around the stem, her eyes going wide. Then her face blossomed into the most angelic smile. Her Dad had looked at her in wonder before turning to Merlin and saying, "Thats the first time shes smiled since her mother died. Thank you,"

"Your welcome,"

After that everyone had been more willing to believe and to take their help. Plans had started that night. Everyone had began to pack up. There wasn't much, just food, water and bedding. Nobody took any personal items. Personal items had no use, what was the point in keeping a hold of them?

The children took turns on the horses and they all walked the last 10 miles to the meeting place the next day. Aithusa soaring above them and letting out a happy roar when she spotted Brynmor in the sky in front of them.

Adults and children had laughed and pointed at the dragons when they flew together. Doing all sorts of tricky manoeuvres and stunts in their play. The children's squeals of delight were the best.

But they were forever pestering Merlin and Gwion to do some more magic. They didn't mind really but Arthur was starting to get ratty.

"Merlin! If you make one more ghost dog thing and make it snap at me - I will make you regret it!"

Merlin had just smiled innocently.

Now, they had reached the meeting place. Merlin ran ahead to envelope Freya in a hug - spinning her around as she laughed. Gwen kissed Arthur. Gwaine rolled his eyes before strolling up to Lancelot and opening his arms with a big cheeky grin.

Lancelot shook his head and began to step away. But too late - Lancelot was wrapped in a big Gwaine hug. Lance's attempted at escaping making the children howl with laughter. Even the adults were beginning to snigger as the two men crashed to the ground.

Eventually, Percival had to take Gwaine by the collar and yank him off. Lance gave the rogue a shove playfully when they were both on their feet.

Two men watched the rucus with equal shows of amusement. Merlin saw them and nudged Arthur. Arthur looked where he gestured and headed towards the men.

"Welcome back, Emrys. Sire," one of the men nodded giving a little bob of the head when he spoke to Arthur.

Arthur didn't bother correcting his use of 'Sire', instead he nodded back and said, "I trust you have room for forty more,"

"Of course," the man smiled, he glanced at the man next to him and nodded. The other man turned and disappeared into the woods surrounding them. "Tom will tell Jenny about them and arrangements will be made," he explained.

"Good," Merlin said thoughtfully. "How have you been, Henry?"

"Alright," the man called Henry shrugged, "Your Bride-to-be is a lovely woman,"

"Thank you," Merlin grinned.

Tom came running back through the trees then and spoke softly to Henry. Henry nodded again before turning to Arthur, "If you would like to direct your people, we will head down now,"

A glint appeared in Arthur's eye as he turned to the crowd behind them. Merlin couldn't hold back the swell of pride and anticipation as Arthur began to command his people.

His people.

And they listened to him. As they always will.

* * *

The black suited man stepped over the body of his assistant. His fingers clenched around the hilt of a knife.

He walked slowly to the door. Opening it gently and stepping out of the marble office. Gliding down the corridor he had emerged into, his fingers slowly unwrapped around the knife hilt. Putting the knife into a scabbard on his hip. Fingers delicately stroking the hilt before curling and dropping to his side.

Everything was falling apart. Merlin wasn't dead. He was lost. _Again._

The plan had failed. No doubt that stone circle had replenished his magic. He was no longer weak. No longer staving. No longer dying. No longer -

But wait...

Perhaps he just had to be patient. He knew Merlin, he would try and find him.

Yes. Merlin will find him.

Then he will have the pleasure of killing him himself.

Just be patient.

* * *

**AN: argh... Creepy.**

**Well, that's the other chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
